La nueva generacion
by autor fantasma
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde el incidente de barbamon. Los tamers han continuado con sus vidas y cada uno formó su propia falimia, pero como dice el dicho "La historia está condenada a repetirse" y eso que una vez los hizo vivir tantas aventuras volvera por sus hijos... a buscar una nueva generacion de tamers...
1. El comienzo

Es de noche en shinyuku y en una de las casas del vecindario un joven hombre se encuentra con su pequeña hija de 2 años contándole una historia

?- ¿y qué pasó después?

¿?- tranquila hija. Después de reunirse, el androide, el héroe, la doncella y el caballero entraron al interior del monstruo a rescatar a su amiga; pasaron por muchas batallas para llegar al lugar, el androide, la doncella y el héroe se sacrificaron combatiendo al mas poderoso de los enemigos dejando que el caballero fuera directo a rescatar a la pequeña. Estando en lo mas profundo de su desesperación y a punto de fracasar el caballero encontró su determinación, su armadura se tiñó de rojo liberando todo su poder. En pocos segundos pudo llegar a la cima de la estatua de la diosa, logrando de una vez por todas salvar a su querida amiga. Por desgracia luego de separarse, los niños tuvieron que despedirse de sus queridos amigos, con la promesa en sus corazones de que algún dia volverían a verse. . .

?- pero papá ¿volvieron a verse con sus amigos?

¿?- así es. . . (los ojos del hombre se iluminan) ellos volvieron a verse y una vez mas pasaron por muchas aventuras juntos. . .

?- gracias papá. Es mi historia favorita

¿?- buenas noches haruka (la besa en la frente)

Haruka- buenas noches. . .

La pequeña se queda dormida y el hombre se retira a su habitación con su esposa

?- (viendo que el hombre entraba al cuarto) ¿Qué historia fue esta noche?

¿?- (metiéndose en la cama) la nuestra, la primera

?- es su favorita, (sonríe un momento y lo besa) buenas noches takato

Takato- buenas noches rika, descansa. . .

13 AÑOS DESPUES. . .

Gatomon- ¡GOLPE DE GATO!

Gatomon golpea el lomo de monochromon pero sin lograr nada

Haruka- vamos gatomon, casi lo tenemos

Gatomon- haruka, es muy fuerte

Haruka- intentémoslo de nuevo ¡cambio de carta, conexión v de velocidad!

Gatomon- ¡PATADA DE GATO!

Monochromon usa su cola para golpear a gatomon y enviarla contra un árbol

Haruka- ¡GATOMON! (corre junto con ella)

?- no podrás vencer a un digimon como monochromon con esa clase de técnicas

Haruka- shiro, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shiro- termino esto antes de que comencemos a llamar la atención

shiro, hijo de yuri y henry; la viva imagen de henry en su juventud, alto, de musculatura delgada, cabello castaño y de ojos grises

Liollmon- ¿quieres que pelee?

Shiro- así es, prepárate liollmon

Liollmon- liollmon digivolse ah. . . ¡LIAMON!

Shiro- bien liamon, hagámoslo

Liamon- enseguida, ¡TORMENTA DEL REY!

De su boca sale un rayo que golpeó a monochromon y lo hizo retroceder

Haruka- lo estás logrando

Shiro- puedo hacerlo retroceder pero no lo estamos dañando, mmm. . . liamon. . .

Liamon- sí. . .

La melena de liamon comienza a erizarse y mostrar estática

Haruka- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Shiro- lee una vez mas la información de monochromon

Haruka- (saca su digi-vise color blanco) monochromon, del tipo información en su etapa adulta, un digimon recubierto por una coraza de chrome digizoid puro. . .

Shiro- exacto, ¡LIAMON, AHORA!

Liamon lanza una descarga eléctrica de su melena que al golpear a monochromon este comenzó a retorcerse y gritar

Shiro- todo su cuerpo está cubierto de chrome digizoid, que es un perfecto conductor ¿Qué crees que pasaría si fuera electrocutado?

Haruka- es muy ingenioso. . .

Luego de algunos segundos. . .

Shiro- ya detente liamon, dale el golpe final

Cesa la descarga eléctrica y liamon se acerca lentamente a monochromon

Liamon- ¡GOLPE CRÍTICO!

Con sus enormes garras golpea a monochromon y lo hace desaparecer

Haruka- ¿no vas a absorber su información?

Shiro- no lo necesitamos

Liamon- nuestra fuerza viene de nuestra confianza, no de la información de otros

Liamon vuelve a ser liollmon y junto con shiro caminan hacia haruka y gatomon

Shiro- ¿ustedes están bien?

Haruka- sí, pero podríamos haberlo hecho nosotras solas

Shiro- tú solo sigue diciendo eso

El celular de haruka suena. . .

Haruka- ¿hola?. . . lo siento, enseguida voy para allá (corta su celular)

Haruka- lo siento, tengo que irme

Shiro- ¿acaso vas con ese tipo otra vez?

Haruka- (algo molesta) ¿y qué si lo hago? ¿qué te importa lo que yo haga?

Haruka se va corriendo del lugar dejando incluso a gatomon, quien era con quien mejor relación tenía

Liollmon- (con tono regañón) esa niña. . . no entiendo como es que es tan terca

Gatomon- ¡OYE! No dejaré que insultes a haruka

Liollmon- pues yo solo dije la verdad

Shiro- ¡liollmon! No puedes hablar así de la gente

Liollmon- lo siento. . .

Shiro- gatomon, tienes que entender, ¿tú crees que sea bueno que haruka ande con tipos como ese?

Gatomon- bueno. . .

DEBAJO DE UN PUENTE EN LA ZONA OESTE DE SHINYUKU

Shota, un chico alto y musculoso, de cabello y ojos negro azabache, de tez blanca y algunas cicatrices en los brazos; vestido con una playera negra, unos jeans negros rasgados adornados con una cadena y cubierto por una gabardina negra. Sentado bajo un puente veía a haruka acercarse a él

Shota- haruka, al fin llegas. . .

Haruka- lo siento mucho, estaba ocupada

Shota- mas vale que así haya sido (con un tono algo dominante)

Haruka- ¿perdón?

Shota- olvídalo, hoy estamos celebrando

Haruka- ¿Qué celebramos?

Tora, un amigo de shota aparece detrás de ellos

Tora- celebramos que nadie se mete con nosotros

Haruka- ¿Qué?

Shota- ven, te explico

Los tres entran debajo del puente donde un grupo de jóvenes de alrededor de 17 a 20 años estaban bebiendo y escuchando música metal. Haruka sigue a shota hasta un pequeño refrigerador

Shota- ¿quieres una cerveza?

Haruka- n-no gracias

Shota- como quieras. . . (él toma una y se sienta en un viejo sillón) ven siéntate

Haruka- (luego de sentarse) ahora si dime, ¿Qué están celebrando?

Shota- ¿ves aquel lugar destruido de ahí? Está mañana apareció un escorpiomon

Haruka- ¿Cómo lo vencieron si ustedes solo tienen digimon nivel adulto?

Shota- teníamos. . .

Haruka- ¿Qué?

?- que al fin shota tuvo el suficiente poder para hacerme digievolucionar

Shota- ahora que devimon digievolucionó a myotismon se podría decir que soy el tamer mas fuerte de la ciudad

Myotismon- correcto. . . (con un tono siniestro) mientras tus ambiciones sigan aumentando mi poder será mayor y nuestros sueño se hará realidad

Shota- sí, dentro de poco

Ambos intercambian miradas codiciosas dejando a haruka confundida

UNAS HORAS DESPUES EN EL PARQUE. . .

Liollmon y salamon juegan en la zona mas apartada del parque mientras shiro los observa. Al cabo de un rato un hombre de unos 21 años aparece y se sienta junto a él

Shiro- takeshi, ¿Cómo van las cosas en Hypnos?

Takeshi; alto, rubio y vestido de traje

Takeshi- pues. . . tú sabes, papá aun siente que no estoy listo para heredar la compañía

Shiro- que pena, pero. . . supongo que no viniste por cuenta propia solo para estar conmigo ¿o sí?

Takeshi- tu intuición sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, vengo a pedirte un favor. Bien sabes nuestro acuerdo, yo me ocupo de encubrir todas las apariciones de digimon en la ciudad pero a cambio tú y tus amigos se ocupan de los salvajes

Shiro- eso lo sé bien, ¿Qué necesitas?

Takeshi- esta mañana un salvaje apareció y desapareció en un momento, no creo que haya vuelto a su entorno digital, lo que significa que hay algún otro tamer que lo destruyó

Shiro- no creo que debas preocuparte, prácticamente todos los hijos de los amigos de mi padre tienen un digimon, seguro alguno de ellos lo hizo

Takeshi- aun así quiero que investigues, ve si alguno de ellos lo hizo y dímelo. . . y por cierto, ya se acerca otra vez esa extraña ocasión. . .

Shiro- ¿otra vez? ¿significa que estarás desempleado por un par de semanas, cierto?

Takeshi- así es, mi padre dice que solo podré ocuparme de ese trabajo cuando herede la empresa

Shiro- me pregunto que clase de trabajo será. . . (mirando el cielo)

Takeshi- bien, tengo que irme, por favor ve a investigar lo antes posible

Shiro- de acuerdo. . .

Takeshi se retira y shiro llama a liollmon para irse

POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD. . .

Liollmon- ¿seguro que no hay problema con que vaya por la calle?

Shiro- mientras no hables no, la gente cree que eres un gato, así que guarda silencio por ahora

Shiro y liollmon van a buscar a todos sus amigos pero ninguno dijo recordar haber peleado con un digimon esa mañana, al no obtener respuesta la expresión de shiro cambia mientras decía -entonces solo queda una opción. . .-

Liollmon- ¿Qué cosa?

Shiro- shh, cállate. . .

Segundos después de silenciarlo un joven en motocicleta se detiene junto a ellos

?- disculpa, estoy buscando a un tal takato matsuki ¿tú lo conoces?

Shiro- lo conozco pero ¿para qué quieres verlo?

?- esos son mis asuntos, necesito verlo ¿puedes decirme dónde está?

Shiro- lo lamento y no te ofendas pero no me inspiras confianza, no puedo decírtelo

?- está bien, no te obligaré pero déjame darte un consejo. . .

Shiro- ¿de qué se trata?

?- no lleves a tu digimon en brazos, primero porque atentas contra su dignidad, y segundo, porque algún otro tamer podría atacarte si se entera que tú eres uno

Shiro- (suelta a liollmon y este se pone en posición de ataque) ¿Cómo sabes de los digimon?

?- ¿Cómo crees tú?

Shiro- ¿también eres un tamer?

?- no es preciso que lo sepas. . .

Luego de eso el joven se va en su moto

Shiro- ¿Quién era ese tipo. . .?

Shiro- bien, escucha liollmon, por desgracia los únicos otros Tamers además de haruka y los demás somos yo y ese grupo de delincuentes de la zona oeste

Liollmon- tendremos que ir con esos tipos. . .

Shiro- por el momento. . . tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo, esperaremos a que se haga de noche para que haruka no esté cuando pasé. . .

UN PAR DE KILOMETROS MAS ADELANTE EN LA CIUDAD

El joven motociclista avanza por las calles de shinyuku hundido en sus pensamientos. . .

Una pequeña criatura sale de su gabardina. . .

?- asahi ¿Qué hacemos ahora que ese chico no va a decirnos donde esta ese takato?

Asahi- tendremos que encontrarlo de alguna forma, pero sin importar que pase tenemos que hacerlo. . . y vuelve a esconderte coronamon, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te vean, recuerda que esta es la ciudad de los Tamers

Coronamon- si, lo sé; pero es aburrido estar siempre escondido

Asahi- lo sé. . .lo sé

Asahi continúa conduciendo hasta perderse de vista y continúa conduciendo hasta que la noche llegó

CERCA DE LA ZONA OESTE DE SHINYUKU. . .

Liollmon y shiro se encuentran caminando por las vacías calles de shinyuku dirigiéndose directo a la guarida de los delincuentes

Shiro- que fastidio, lo que tenemos que hacer para continuar juntos (con tono irónico)

Liollmon- takeshi tendrá mucho que compensarnos, odio mojarme

Shiro- no seas llorón, en solo una pequeña tormenta. . . (un trueno suena)

Liollmon- ¡pequeña tormenta! El cielo se nos está por caer. . .

Shiro- debemos estar cerca, haruka dijo que se juntaban debajo de un puente en los límites de la zona oeste de la ciudad

Luego de algunos minutos encuentran el lugar y al acercarse, un joven pandillero los detiene

Yusei- ¿Qué quieren ustedes aquí?

Shiro- queremos hablar con shota

Yusei- a shota no le interesa hablar con un niñito tonto y su gato mascota, lárguense de aquí

Liollmon- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMASTE GATO?!

Shiro- cálmate liollmon, no es necesario tanto alboroto, (mira de nuevo a yusei) esto es lo que haremos, nos llevarás a ver a shota o tendré que recurrir a métodos mas salvajes para que nos dejes pasar

DEBAJO DEL PUENTE. . .

Shota- vamos haruka, yo sé que tú quieres

Haruka- es que. . . quiero que mi primer beso sea en un lugar romántico. . .

Shota- vamos. . . ¿Qué acaso no me amas? Deja de lado esa basura del lugar romántico

Haruka- es que para mí es. . .

Shota- esas son tonterías ¿acaso no quieres ser una mujer? (ya acercándola a él)

Haruka- pero. . . pero. . . (una pequeña lágrima sale de su ojo)

Tan solo un segundo antes de forzarla a besarlo un fuerte rugido sorprende a shota. Al voltearse ve a shiro entrar junto con liamon mientras este tenía en su hocico a yusei

Shiro- liamon, ya puedes soltarlo. . . buen chico

Shota- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Shiro- ya que fuiste el primero en avanzar imagino que tú eres shota ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Shota- así es, ahora dime quién diablos eres

Haruka- (pareciendo detrás de shota) shiro ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shiro- ¡haruka! ¿Por qué rayos no te fuiste? Esperé a la noche para venir porque no quería que vieras esto

Shota- espera ¿shiro?, ¿tú eres shiro? jajaja ¿él es el gran shiro? Jajajaja, no me hagan reír. . .

Shiro- ¿me perdí de algo?

Shota- solo que no pareces un maestro de las artes marciales, eres solo un niñito

Shiro- ¡oye, tengo 16 años!

Shota- jajaja, yo 17, ¿Quién crees que ganaría si peleamos?

Shiro- me gustaría averiguarlo (en tono desafiante)

Shota se quita la gabardina y la cadena de sus jeans y se acerca a shiro

Shiro- haruka ve con liamon y no te separes de él

Shota- no lo creo, haruka quédate donde estás

Shiro- no haruka, créeme no llegarás a nada bueno si te quedas aquí

Haruka comienza a caminar hacia liamon mientras shiro mantenía su guardia

?- oye niña shota te dijo que. . . . . (se echa para atrás) lindo gatito, cálmate

Liamon se había plantado entre el grupo y haruka y con fuertes rugidos los amenazaba

Shiro- cuídala bien liamon, que nadie la toque

Shota- ¡eres un pequeño malnacido!

Shota se lanza sobre shiro pero este lo esquiva y da una fuerte ráfaga de golpes a su estómago, algo afectado por los golpes shota toma de su ropa a shiro y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo

Shota- no te metas conmigo enano

Shiro- (piensa: no lo olvides shiro, contra él tu ventaja es la velocidad, se mas rápido que él) todavía no termino

Shiro se pone de pie y de nuevo corre hacia shota, saltando para esquivar una patada y derribándolo, estando sobre él y antes de poder hacer nada los amigos de shota toman a shiro por los brazos y lo arrojan contra el suelo

Shiro- cobarde, no puedes pelear sin tus amigos. . .

El grupo comenzaba a acercarse a shiro pero antes de alcanzarlo liamon salta a defenderlo

Shiro- gracias liamon. . .

Liamon- será mejor que no toquen a shiro ni a haruka

Ante la amenaza de liamon shota comienza a reír descontroladamente, caminaba en círculos mientras reía y ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza

Shiro- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Shota- ¿enserio crees que tu gatito súper desarrollado hará alguna diferencia?

Shiro- imaginé que tendrían al menos un digimon pero no importa, liamon es el mas fuerte de la ciudad

Shota- conque el mas fuerte de la ciudad. . .(camina unos pasos y vuelve a ponerse su gabardina) caballeros, pongamos a prueba su título

De pronto los 10 chicos, además de shota, que estaban ahí sacaron unos digi-vise color negro y sin perder tiempo 10 devimon aparecieron de las sombras

Haruka- (ayudando a levantarse a shiro y escondiéndose detrás de él) shiro, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? (ya muy asustada por la situación) nos tienen

Shiro- maldición. . . (piensa: no tenemos mucho tiempo, ahora sé que ellos son los que pelearon con ese salvaje, ya podría irme pero nos atacarían antes de poder subir en liamon)

Liamon- shiro, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿peleamos? ¿corremos? ¿Qué hacemos?

Shota- lo lamento pero tampoco podrán correr, (chasquea sus dedos) o mi buen amigo myotismon tendrá que cazarlos

Myotismon- vaya, vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí, es solo un digimon de nivel adulto pero me servirá para mis ansias de pelea

Myotismon- ¡LATIGO. . .!

Antes de poder usar su látigo sangriento un gran torrente de fuego pasa entre los dos grupos

Shota- otro aguafiestas. . .

Mirando al lugar de donde vino el fuego logran divisar un par de siluetas que se acercaban a ellos

?- ¿saben por qué hay muchas personas a las que les gustan los digimon? A algunas es simplemente porque siempre quisieron uno. . . a otras les gustan porque buscaban desesperadamente un compañero y su camarada llegó como una respuesta a sus plegarías; y hay un último grupo al que le gustan los digimon porque tener un digimon significa poder, y en este mundo un débil puede volverse fuerte si tiene un digimon a su lado. Todos ustedes (señalando al grupo de shota) perteneces a este último grupo, y no hay nada que odie mas que un débil jugando a ser fuerte. . .

Continuará. . .


	2. Asahi, el sol naciente

Myotismon- ¡LATIGO. . .!

Antes de poder usar su látigo sangriento un gran torrente de fuego pasa entre los dos grupos

Shota- otro aguafiestas. . .

Mirando al lugar de donde vino el fuego logran divisar un par de siluetas que se acercaban a ellos

?- ¿saben por qué hay muchas personas a las que les gustan los digimon? A algunas es simplemente porque siempre quisieron uno. . . a otras les gustan porque buscaban desesperadamente un compañero y su camarada llegó como una respuesta a sus plegarías; y hay un último al que le gustan los digimon porque tener un digimon significa poder, y en este mundo un débil puede volverse fuerte si tiene un digimon a su lado. Todos ustedes (señalando al grupo de shota) perteneces a este último grupo. . . . . y no hay nada que odie mas que un débil jugando a ser fuerte. . .

Liamon- shiro, ese es el sujeto de hoy

Shiro- lo sé pero ¿Qué clase de digimon lo acompaña?

Haruka- (saca su digi-vise) ¿Qué pasa? La información no quiere aparecer

Asahi- no hace falta, este es mi compañero firamon, está en su etapa adulta y tiene el poder del sol (mientras ambos caminaban hasta quedar ya frente al grupo)

Shota- vaya, vaya, tal parece que esta noche está llena de héroes

Asahi- lamento decepcionarte pero todavía no me gano ese título

Shiro- que bueno que aparecieras pero aun son 11 contra 2

Asahi- descuida, tengo un haz en la manga, firamon ¿podrás resistirlo?

Firamon- tú sabes que sí, ¡hagámoslo!

Asahi- Ese es el espíritu (saca su digi-vise naranja rojizo y 1 carta) ¡cambio de carta, conexión V de velocidad X3!

Shota- ¿X3. . .?

Firamon- ¡GARRAS DE LA JUSTICIA!

En un segundo firamon se desvanece en el aire

Haruka- ¡desapareció!

Asahi sonríe un momento

De pronto los 10 devimon son estrellados contra los muros, dejando solo de pie a myotismon; firamon vuelve a aparecer, esta vez junto a liamon

Shota- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

Asahi- conexión X3, es una combinación de cartas muy peligrosa, incluso firamon después de entrenar por mucho tiempo solo puede resistirla por 3 segundos, pero a cambio su velocidad se multiplica por 10

Shota- ¡eso es imposible!

Asahi- ¡no lo es!, ya sé qué tipo de persona eres y alguien como tú no lo entendería, si un tamer y su digimon tienen la suficiente confianza el uno en el otro y se esfuerzan no habrá un límite a lo que puedan lograr

Shota- eso es pura basura, míranos, nosotros somos fuertes solo porque queremos serlo

Asahi- no esperaba que lo entendieras. . . hey niño, ¿te llamabas shiro, no es así?

Shiro- sí

Asahi- sube a tu digimon y llévate a esa chica de aquí, este no es lugar para novatos

Haruka- no podemos dejarlos solos, no hay forma de que lo venzas

Asahi- shiro. . . hazlo de una vez, sino me iré y espero que ustedes se las puedan arreglar

Shiro- haruka, vámonos de una vez, no podemos hacer nada

Liamon- (dirigiéndose a firamon) los llevaré a un lugar seguro y volveré a ayudarte

Firamon- no te preocupes, estaremos bien

Shiro se sube en liamon y este toma a haruka en su hocico, se va corriendo a la cuadra siguiente después del paso a desnivel

Shiro- haruka tú quédate aquí, liamon y yo volveremos a ayudar a ese chico

Haruka- ¡ni se les ocurra! No soy una niñita asustada, yo iré también

Shiro- haruka no discutas ni siquiera tienes a gatomon contigo

Liamon- shiro, sube de una vez

Shiro sube al lomo de liamon pero cuando este está a punto de salir corriendo haruka se para frente a ellos

Haruka- ya les dije que no se irán

Shiro- escucha cada segundo que nos retienes es una posibilidad de que lo lastimen

Haruka- ¡DIJE QUE. . .!

Una gran explosión pasa detrás de ellos justo debajo del puente, segundos después de la explosión un proyectil sale de debajo y atraviesa el puente, dejando una estela de fuego mientras avanza

Shiro- diablos. . . muy tarde. . .

Un estruendo se escucha detrás de ellos y ven un digimon similar a firamon pero erguido en dos patas

Asahi- muy tarde. . . sí, pero ¿necesitábamos ayuda? . . . no (luego de saltar del hombro de su camarada)

Haruka- que bueno que ambos estén bien

Asahi- sí pero el muy desgraciado se nos escapó

Flaremon- ya lo atraparemos en otro momento, por cierto tú (señalando a liamon) me agrada tu estilo. . .

Liamon- gracias, lo mismo digo (vuelve a ser liollmon)

Asahi- bien Flaremon, vámonos

Flaremon vuelve a ser coronamon y junto con asahi van hacia su moto

Haruka- ¡ESPERA! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Asahi- podemos hablar si así lo quieren pero será un intercambio de información, (señala a shiro) seguro tú sabes a lo que me refiero

Shiro- bien, te lo diré. . .

Asahi- les invito a cenar

Los 5 pasaron a buscar a salamon al parque y de ahí a un restaurante de comida rápida

Asahi- empecemos por las presentaciones, yo soy asahi y él es mi camarada coronamon

Shiro- soy shiro y él es liollmon

Haruka- mi nombre es haruka y esta es mi compañera salamon

Shiro- vamos a lo importante, ¿Cómo es que vencieron a ese tal shota?

Asahi- onda del rey bestia carmesí, es el ataque mas poderoso de Flaremon, y puede quemar lo que sea

Haruka- vaya. . . así que así lo venciste

Coronamon- no lo vencimos, se nos escaparon

Liollmon- aun así, ese tipo es el único en la ciudad que alcanzó el nivel ultra

Asahi- ¿significa que los que vi hoy no son los únicos Tamers en la ciudad?

Shiro- todos nuestros amigos son Tamers, sin contarnos a nosotros y a los que viste hoy hay otros. . . 4 tamers en la ciudad

Asahi- entonces. . . son 18 tamers. . . bien, una última cosa, esta es la información que mas me interesaba, quiero que me digan dónde puedo encontrar a takato matsuki

Haruka- ¡¿Qué quieres con mi padre?!

Asahi- ¿tú eres su hija? (con cara de sorprendido) eres mas hermosa de los que se decía. . . (le susurra)

Haruka- ¿Cómo?

Asahi- nada, en fin, ¿pueden decirme dónde está?

Haruka- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi padre?

Coronamon- no podemos decirles pero sepan que no es nada malo

Haruka- no te lo diré si no me respondes (con una cara desafiante)

Asahi- eres igual que la doncella. . . (se levanta y toma a coronamon) supongo que no será necesario que me lo digan, voy a estar por un tiempo en esta ciudad y eventualmente lo encontraré, fue un gusto conocerlos; shiro (le da un apretón de manos) eres un buen hombre, princesa, (le besa la mano) espero que nos sigamos viendo

Asahi se retira del lugar dejando muy confundidos a todos

Haruka- (algo sonrojada y viendo su mano) idiota. . . ¿Quién hace eso?

Shiro- . . .

Liollmon- ¿Qué pasa?

Shiro- tengo la sensación de que sabe muchas cosas que nosotros no, tendré que hablar con él

Salamon- por ahora ustedes dos vuelvan a su casa, seguro que sus padres los castigarán

Haruka y shiro vuelven cada uno a su casa donde ambos fueron regañados por sus padres

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE. . .

Shiro, liollmon, haruka y salamon citaron al resto de sus amigos tamers al parque de shinyuku

Shiro- ya se están tardando demasiado

Haruka- toma en cuenta que salvo por takeshi y tu primo los otros dos no son conocidos por ser puntuales

Liollmon- esperen, ahí vienen takeshi y salamandermon

Takeshi- chicos espero que sea importante, no puedo salirme del trabajo así como así

Salamandermon- y yo estaba muy a gusto durmiendo (recostado en el hombro de takeshi)

Shiro- es importante pero tenemos que esperar a que todos lleguen

Al cabo de unos minutos los tamers restantes llegan:

Motoki, el pequeño hijo de 7 años de susi y primo de shiro, un pequeño como de 1,20; de ojos marrones y cuerpo delgado. Su camarada es labramon

Tsumugu, hijo de hirokazu, de cabellos alborotados igual que él y de ojos azules y complexión delgada. Su camarada es candlemon

Juntaro, el último de los tamers de la cuidad, el hijo de kenta, de cabello azul y ojos grises, al igual que Tsumugu heredo la obsesión de sus padres por las digi-cartas. Su camarada es patamon

Haruka- por fin llegan, llevamos media hora esperando

Tsumugu- lo sentimos, nos entretuvimos jugando

Juntaro- ¿de qué querían hablar?

Shiro- anoche pasaron algunas cosas en la zona oeste de la ciudad

Motoki- ¿Dónde ustedes dicen que están los malos?

Shiro- sí, ayer el líder de esa pandilla alcanzó la etapa ultra

Takeshi- es el primero que lo logra. . . podría significar un peligro para la ciudad

Shiro- eso nos lleva a la segunda parte del asunto. . . anoche llegó un tamer nuevo a la ciudad, y él también alcanzó a etapa ultra por lo que ese myotismon está bajo control

Candlemon- ¿y qué tiene que ver ese tamer nuevo con nosotros?

Haruka- conoce a mi padre, está obsesionado con encontrarlo

Patamon- que extraño, ninguno de sus padres tienen relación con los digimon

Shiro- también hay otra cosa que estuve pensando anoche, el mencionó a una doncella y eso me recordó a la historia que nuestros padres nos contaban de pequeños, incluso a takeshi

Tsumugu- ya que lo pienso es extraño que todos nuestros padres nos contaran la misma historia; el androide, el héroe, la doncella y el caballero que iban a rescatar a su amiga

Takeshi- y ¿Cómo es que mi padre conoce esa historia si no tiene relación con ellos. . .?

Unos segundos después logran ver detrás de ellos una explosión, al llegar al lugar. . .

Asahi- termina con esto firamon, no queremos atraer gente a este lugar

Firamon- enseguida ¡RUGIDO ARDIENTE!

El bullmon que estaba por envestirlo es detenido por la onda de choque del rugido para después usar sus garras y destruirlo

Asahi- bien firamon, vámonos

Firamon vuelve a ser coronamon y se sube al hombro de asahi

Shiro- ¡ESPERA!

Asahi se da la vuelta y ve al grupo entre los arboles

Asahi- shiro, princesa, ¿ellos son los otros tamers de los que hablaban?

Haruka- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME PRINCESA! (algo ruborizada)

Asahi- jaja, lo lamento. . . . princesa (guiñándole el ojo)

Takeshi- ¿tú fuiste el que venció a los pandilleros de la zona oeste?

Asahi- sí, fuimos nosotros

Takeshi- me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas

Asahi- lo lamento pero tendré que negarte el gusto,

Tsumugu- te recuerdo que nosotros somos 6 y tú solo eres 1

Asahi- mmm. . . liollmon, salamon, es un gusto verlos de nuevo; y sus amigos. . . candlemon, patamon, salamandermon y labramon. Lo siento pero no tienen la fuerza para pelear con nosotros

Juntaro- ¿quieres probarlo?

Asahi- coronamon. . .

Coronamon evoluciona a firamon, asahi se sube en él y ambos se van volando

Asahi- ¡lo siento, pero no quiero lastimarlos!

Shiro- ¿alguno tiene un digimon volador?

Juntaro- angemon podría seguirlo pero no es tan rápido. . .

Shiro- se nos escapó por hoy, sigamos con lo nuestro

El dia continúa avanzando mientras todos discutían y takeshi les advertía que se cuidaran, porque con la llegada de ese escorpiomon se detectó que los digimon de nivel ultra y mega podrían pasar al mundo humano

ESA NOCHE EN CASA DE HARUKA. . .

Haruka entra a la casa viendo como todas las luces estaban apagadas, se acerca al interruptor pero antes de tocarlo las luces se encienden

Asahi- hola princesa. . . (sentado en las escaleras frente a la puerta)

Haruka- ¡PAPAAAAA!

Asahi- no están en casa, (le muestra un papel) te dejaron una nota, dijeron que irían a ver a unos amigos que hace tiempo no veían, si no me equivoco todos tus otros amigos también deben estar solos

Haruka- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Asahi- ¿crees que podamos continuar la conversación con unos sándwiches? Después de invitarlos a cenar se me acabó el dinero y no hemos comido nada desde entonces

Haruka-. . . . . (lo mira con cara de enojada)

Unos minutos después haruka estaba preparando un estofado y coronamon y asahi estaban en la mesa

Haruka- comienza a hablar, ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre? ¿y por qué viniste?

Asahi- a takato matsuki no lo conozco en persona, pero en mi otra ciudad mis hermanas me contaban historias acerca de un digimon y un humano que viajaron por todo el digimundo impartiendo justicia y protegiendo a los débiles e indefensos, ellas dijeron que tuvieron la suerte de ver en persona a ese caballero. . .

Haruka- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?

Asahi- todo lo que recordaban de su nombre era matsuki, así que me puse a buscarlo en los censos y cualquier otro registro de las ciudades donde hubiera alguien llamado matsuki y cuando vi a tu padre vi que coincidía con la descripción que mis hermanas me dieron. Entonces decidí venir a esta ciudad a comprobar que él fuera quien yo creo

Haruka- ya me dijiste de donde lo conoces y porque viniste, solo me queda una duda. . . ¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias en ir a otra ciudad y buscar a alguien que tal vez te tomaría por loco?

Asahi- pues. . . tal vez debas saber que soy huérfano, toda mi vida fue una eterna decepción pero cuando mis hermanas me contaban la historia de ese caballero yo sonreía y pensaba "algún día seré como él". Cuando coronamon llegó a mi vida mi deseo estuvo un paso mas cerca de cumplirse (acariciando la cabeza de coronamon), él se volvió mi mejor amigo y nos divertimos mucho juntos; hace poco le conté la historia y me dijo que él también quería conocerlo y aquí estamos. . . queremos conocer a nuestro héroe para ser como él

Haruka- ¿sabes?, la primera vez que te vi creí que eras algo así como un héroe. . . después creí que eras un idiota. . .

Asahi- no me alagues tanto jajaja. . . aunque es parte de lo que soy

Haruka- pero después de la forma como contaste esa historia yo diría que eres. . . . un buen chico (sonriéndole burlonamente)

Asahi- ¿un buen chico, eh? me quedaré con eso

Haruka- y aunque me duela en el alma decírtelo, temo que estas equivocado; es imposible que mi padre sea un tamer, no es violento, da clases de arte y atiende una panadería, no me suena a algo que haría un justiciero (sirviéndoles a él y a coronamon un plato de estofado)

Asahi- no pierdo nada intentándolo, viajé demasiado como para decir "mejor volveré"

Haruka- como quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Ah por cierto, si vas a quedarte por la ciudad hay algo que quiero decirte, takeshi nos dijo que podrían llegar a la ciudad digimon de nivel ultra y mega

Asahi- no hay problema, mientras coronamon y yo estemos juntos podremos contra cualquiera

Haruka- ¡tranquilo, señor modestia!

Asahi- jajaja, pues lo siento

Coronamon- asahi siempre es así de presumido, es así desde que comenzaron a llamarlo asahi el sol naciente

Asahi- ¡cállate coronamon! (tapándole la boca) ella no tiene que saberlo (le susurra)

Haruka- ¿el sol naciente? Jajaja ¿a quién se le ocurrió ese apodo?

Coronamon- se lo pusieron por su forma de pelear. . .

Asahi- ¡que te calles!

Haruka- ¿peleas?

Asahi- escucha, ya tenemos que irnos, nos vemos cuando nos veamos

Asahi y coronamon salen de la casa, se suben a su moto y se retiran del vecindario

Haruka- ¿conque el sol naciente, eh? (viendo cómo se alejaba)

MAS ADELANTE. . .

Asahi- ¿para qué le dijiste todo eso?

Coronamon- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo solo dije un par de cosas

Asahi- no quiero que sepa que gano mi dinero peleando en las calles, y eso del sol naciente es solo un nombre para presentarme, no hacía falta que lo supiera

Coronamon- lo dices como si te importara su opinión (subiéndose a su hombro)

Asahi- claro que no, tú sabes que no me interesa la opinión de una niñita (desviando la mirada)

Coronamon- (con tono burlón) ¿entonces porque estás sonrojado?

Asahi- no lo estoy. . .

Pasando junto a una calle logran ver frente a ellos a un humano y un animal. Frenando justo a tiempo para no atropellarlos, se baja de la moto

Asahi- ¿Qué haces aquí en la calle tan tarde?

Shiro- quiero pelear contigo. . .

Liamon- no se irán de aquí sin pelear. . .

Asahi- entonces. . . (mira a coronamon y ambos se sonríen) que así sea

Continuara. . .


	3. El digimon misterioso

Pasando junto a una calle logran ver frente a ellos a un humano y un animal. Frenando justo a tiempo para no atropellarlos, se baja de la moto

Asahi- ¿Qué haces aquí en la calle tan tarde?

Shiro- quiero pelear contigo. . .

Liamon- no se irán de aquí sin pelear. . .

Asahi- entonces. . . (mira a coronamon y ambos se sonríen) que así sea

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS. . .

Liamon- ¡TORMENTA DEL REY!

Firamon- ¡FIRA BOMBAS!

Ambos leones reciben los ataques y caen junto a sus tamers

Shiro- no podemos rendirnos liamon. . .

Liamon- no te preocupes, no me dolió

Asahi- firamon ¿te lastimaste?

Firamon- no. . . oye hagámoslo

Asahi- bien, de cualquier forma quería terminar con esto ¡cambio de carta, conexión V de velocidad X3!

Firamon desaparece y en menos de un segundo enviste a liamon por la derecha, y poniéndole la pata en su cuello lo deja inmóvil

Asahi- firamon, la pelea termino, ganamos

Firamon- (volviendo a ser coronamon) vámonos, quiero dormir un poco

Coronamon y asahi suben a la moto listos para irse pero shiro y liamon se les paran enfrente

Liamon- todavía no termina. . .

Shiro- no pueden irse todavía, no resolvimos lo que queríamos

Asahi- (bajándose de la moto) ¿Qué es lo que quieren? (ya perdiendo la paciencia)

Shiro- no lo entiendo, ustedes alcanzaron el nivel ultra y dicen que es porque confían uno en el otro, incluso ese delincuente de shota alcanzó la etapa ultra. . . ¿Por qué liamon y yo no podemos? Confiamos mucho el uno en el otro, cuando peleamos, mientras jugamos, en todo momento estamos confiando ¿Por qué no podemos digievolucionar?

Asahi- (rascándose) ahh, dios dame fuerza (murmura). . . mira, no es algo para hablar aquí. . . conozco un lugar en la ciudad donde podemos hablar

DESPUES DEL VIAJE. . .

Shiro- vaya la vista aquí es impresionante. . .

Decía mientras observaba toda la ciudad desde el techo del edificio mas alto de shinyuku

Asahi- sí, hemos estado durmiendo aquí desde hace unos días, siempre me gustaron las vistas desde lugares altos

Coronamon- son nuestros favoritos, como la primera vez que volamos juntos. . .

Liollmon- (recostado al borde del edificio) me gustaría escuchar esa historia algún día

Asahi- ¿quieren hablar o. . .?

Shiro- sí, lo siento. Dímelo por favor ¿Por qué es que liollmon y yo no pudimos llegar a la etapa ultra?

Asahi- empecemos por lo primero ¿Por qué crees que coronamon y yo pudimos?

Shiro- creo que es porque se tienen mucha confianza entre ustedes

Asahi- eso es parte de la razón pero solo es la mitad

Shiro- ¿y cuál es la otra mitad?

Coronamon- (sentándose en el hombro de asahi) aprendimos que es un poco de determinación y un fuerte propósito

Shiro- ¿determinación y propósito?

Asahi- te daré un ejemplo. Guárdame el secreto pero para ganar dinero cuando coronamon y yo nos conocimos nos metimos a un circuito de peleas digimon que operaba antes

Shiro- ¿y por qué dejó de operar?

Asahi- no mucho, fue culpa nuestra. . . en fin, estábamos peleando contra un armormon, era el campeón del circuito y no nos iba a dejar las cosas fáciles, disparaba y disparaba y no se la acababan las balas. A firamon empezaron a complicársele las cosas en el tercer encuentro de diez, armormon lo tenía acorralado y a punto de disparar

Liollmon- ¿y cómo sobrevivieron?

Coronamon- asahi se metió a la jaula y desvió la ametralladora antes de que me disparara pero gracias a eso armormon lo arrojó hasta mí y nos apuntó a los dos

Shiro- pero todavía no nos dicen cómo ganaron

Asahi- no sabría decirles que pasó, cuando disparó sentimos como si el tiempo se detuviera pude escuchar el latido de mi corazón, pero había otro ruido también, y no me había dado cuenta. . . era el latido del corazón de firamon y estaba latiendo en sincronía con el mío. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y sin palabras pudimos entendernos, no podíamos perder; el tiempo volvió y sin saber cómo ya no estábamos ahí, estábamos en el aire. . . no volando pero dimos un gran salto y aterrizamos detrás del armormon. Después de eso lo vencimos y bueno. . . los organizadores del torneo no estaban muy contentos y de repente todos estaban peleando contra nosotros para ser el nuevo campeón, por suerte teniendo a flaremon los derrotamos a todos y así terminó el circuito de peleas "digital palace"

Shiro- así que así pasó. . .

Asahi- eso será todo lo que les diremos, el resto tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes mismos

Shiro se retira del lugar y llegando a su casa se queda profundamente dormido pensando en la historia de asahi

EN LA CIMA DEL EDIFICIO. . .

Asahi- ese chico me cae bien. . . (bosteza)

Coronamon- me recuerdan a nosotros cuando apenas nos conocimos (acomodándose en una frazada en el suelo)

Asahi- fue un día muy largo, buenas noches coronamon (recostándose contra la pared del edificio)

Coronamon- buenas noches, que descanses (se quedan dormidos)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. . .

Todos despertaban en la casa matsuki, haruka bajaba de su cuarto y encuentra a sus padres en la cocina

Haruka- papá, mamá ¿a dónde fueron anoche?

Takato- te dejamos una nota, unos amigos que hacía tiempo no veíamos vinieron a la ciudad y fuimos a verlos

Haruka- pero ¿Qué amigos eran?

Rika- pues. . . si tuviera que describirlos diría que uno es un niño crecido, y mi amiga alguien demasiado seria

Haruka- ¿podré conocerlos?

Takato- después veremos, por ahora. . . ¿no dijiste que irías a akihabara?

Haruka- ¡ES CIERTO! (comienza a comer su desayuno)

Rika- tranquila hija, te vas a ahogar

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS. . .

Takato- bien, tengo que irme, ahora que trabajo para ellos mis padres se ponen histéricos si me retraso en la panadería

Rika- yo también tengo que irme, haruka ¿llevas suficiente dinero?

Haruka- si mamá, no te preocupes

EN LA CALLE. . .

Takato y rika caminaban hacia la panadería de sus padres

Rika- ¿sabes? A veces pienso que tal vez sería bueno que haruka tuviera un. . .

Takato- no lo creo, ella cree que los digimon son solo un juego de cartas y creo que es mejor que siga así

Rika- no lo sé, a nosotros nos cambió la vida cuando conocimos a renamon y guilmon. . . ¿te imaginas qué hubiera sido de no conocerlos? No nos habríamos encontrado

Takato- . . . (pone cara de preocupación) ven conmigo. . .

Ambos entran a un callejón y takato se quita la camisa

Rika- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Takato- amor, por suerte tú viste el lado bueno de los digimon pero yo pasé 2 años en su mundo y pude ver la otra cara de las cosas; (apunta a una cicatriz en su hombro derecho) esto me lo hizo un seberusmon cuando pasamos por la montaña de la luna, (muestra una marca en sus costillas) este fue un blackweregarurumon que me secuestró, (se da la vuelta y deja ver una gran cicatriz en su espalda) y después de eso me arrojaron a una fosa junto con un deltamon. . .

Rika- está bien, lo entiendo. . .

Takato- (después de volverse a poner la camisa) no quiero que nuestra hija se exponga a este peligro, no me lo perdonaría. . .

La pareja sale del callejón y va de nuevo a la panadería

Mie- takato, rika, bienvenidos

Takato- hola mamá. . .

Rika- hola mie

Takehiro- (saliendo de la puerta de atrás) takato ven, necesito ayuda con guilmon

Mie- rika ve a cambiarte y empecemos

Rika- sí

EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DE LA TIENDA. . .

Takato- ¿Qué pasó con. . .? ¡WOW!

Guilmon estaba tirado en el suelo

Takato- ¿Qué le pasó?

Takehiro- anoche se dio un festín con los panes que sobraron

?- le dije que no lo hiciera pero no me hizo caso

Takato- renamon ¿a qué hora llegaste?

Renamon- acabo de llegar, quería recibirlos

Takehiro- bien, no se despierta y necesito ayuda para llevarlo arriba

Takato- bien. . . vamos. . .

Cargan a guilmon de la cola y la cabeza y lentamente lo llevan al antiguo cuarto de takato, donde ahora dormía guilmon

Después de dejar al inconsciente en la cama bajan y comienzan con el trabajo, ya siendo las 10 de la mañana todo estaba listo, los panes en los estantes, mie y rika en la caja y takato y Takehiro continuaban cocinando. En eso el primer cliente entra

Mie- bienvenido. . .

Haruka- gracias abuela

Mie- ¡HARUKA! Hace mucho que no venías

Rika- ¿no ibas a akihabara?

Haruka- sí pero primero quería pasar por unos panes para una amiga. . .

Takehiro- (grita desde el otro cuarto) elige los que quieras

Haruka se lleva los panes y de inmediato empiezan a caer los clientes

EN LA ESTACION DE SHINYUKU. . .

Haruka camina hasta donde el tren estaba con gatomon en sus brazos

Gatomon- ¿a dónde dijiste que vamos?

Haruka- a akihabara, es un distrito comercial que queda a unos minutos de aquí

Gatomon- ¿y qué hay ahí?

Haruka- pues. . . tiendas, juegos, parques. . . esas cosas, la verdad necesito sacarme el mal sabor de boca de que ese chico apareciera anoche

Gatomon- no te hizo algo ¿o sí? (sacando sus garras)

Haruka- no, no, tranquila, no me hizo nada. . . aquí viene el tren

Se suben al tren y en unos minutos llegan a akihabara, al salir gatomon queda maravillada por el lugar

Gatomon- vaya, este lugar es increíble. . . auch

Haruka- vámonos de aquí, a un lugar con menos gente

Gatomon- haruka ¿Qué es eso? (señalando un local)

Haruka- es un salón de videojuegos

Gatomon- ¿podemos ir?

Haruka- claro vamos

Entran y gatomon va directo a los juegos de garra

Haruka- ¿ese te gusta? (viendo como gatomon observaba un cascabel)

Gatomon- si, lo quiero, ¿Cómo se juega a eso?

Haruka- déjamelo a mí

Como siempre en esos juegos haruka sacó el cascabel sin problemas y se lo puso a gatomon como collar

Gatomon- gracias (sacudiendo el collar)

Haruka- ven, sigamos viendo el lugar

Pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo las calles de akihabara riendo, entrado a tiendas y salones de juego, llegadas ya las 5 de la tarde van a un pequeño parque y se sientan a descansar

Gatomon- debimos venir aquí hace mucho. . .

Haruka- lo sé, no se me había ocurrido. . . volvamos otro día

A gatomon le ruje el estómago

Haruka- ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

Gatomon- sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre

Caminando por el distrito de cafés gatomon sugiere un lugar

Haruka- que extraño el lugar que elegiste

Gatomon- es que vi que todas las chicas salían muy felices

Haruka- también se me hace extraño que dejaran entrar animales

Gatomon- ¡que no soy un animal!

Haruka- shh, pero pareces un gato y en la tierra los gatos no hablan

El mayordomo se acerca a su mesa. . .

?- ¿buen dia amas, qué van a ordenar?

Haruka- (mirando el menú) un café, 4 pastelillos y un tazón de leche

?- enseguida se los traigo

Gatomon- haruka ¿ese mayordomo no te pareció algo familiar?

Haruka- no lo sé, no le vi la cara

En unos minutos el mayordomo vuelve con su pedido

?- para usted ama, su café y pastelillos, y para la señorita gatomon su tazón de leche, (se inclina hasta dejar su cara junto a la de haruka, toma su mano y la besa) espero que lo disfrute. . . princesa

Haruka- ¡ASAHI! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Asahi- pues como dije se me acabó el dinero y aquí solo piden buena presencia, y tener buen aspecto, además pagan por día y eso me cae bien para mantenernos

Haruka- bien por ti, ¡pero deja de decirme princesa!

Asahi- eres la única chica en todo akihabara a la que no le gusta que la traten como a una princesa (sonriendo burlonamente)

Gatomon- mas vale que trates a haruka como se merece. . .

Asahi- lo siento señorita gatomon, no volverá a pasar (besando sus garras, y provocando que gatomon se sonroje)

Haruka- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Asahi- mientras esté trabajando aquí debo tratar a todas las clientas con mucho respeto, y eso incluye todo este numerito

?- ¡asahi, hay mas clientes que atender!

Asahi- lo siento señor, enseguida voy

Haruka observa con expresión de molestia como asahi iba a atender a otras chicas, tratándolas a ellas también como princesas, pasaron un buen rato en ese lugar pidiendo luego del café un postre, y algunas otras cosas

Gatomon- haruka, ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?, desde que asahi fue a atender a las demás que estás así

Haruka- no es nada, ese sujeto me molesta. . . su actitud

Gatomon- ¿será porque llama princesas a otras chicas?

Haruka- ¡claro que no!

Gatomon- entonces ¿Por qué?

Haruka- ya te dije, ese sujeto me molesta

Asahi- (volviendo a la mesa de haruka y gatomon) princesa ¿hay algo mas que pueda hacer por usted?

Haruka- no nada mas (en tono enojón)

Asahi- ¿ocurrió algo? ¿hice algo que la molestara?

Gatomon- haruka está enojada porque les dices princesa a las otras chicas

Haruka- (muy sonrojada se pone de pie) ¡NO ES ESO!

Asahi- así que era eso. . . gracias señorita gatomon; señorita haruka, (hace una reverencia) sepa que usted siempre será mi única princesa. . . (levanta la mirada) ¿Qué es eso. . .?

Haruka- solo ten tu propina, nos vamos de aquí

Asahi- lo siento pero no puedo aceptarla, que tenga buen dia y vuelva pronto

Luego de eso se retira a las otras mesas donde las chicas le pedían sacarse fotos con él, lo que hizo que haruka se enojara todavía mas y saliera del lugar

Haruka- idiota, cretino, desgraciado. . .

Gatomon- (siguiéndola por detrás) haruka, no creo que debas hablar así porque así era como hablaba. . .

Haruka- no lo menciones. . .

Sale corriendo hasta llegar a unos juegos en el borde de akihabara. Al llegar haruka se sienta en los columpios y con el sol alumbrándola de costado deja salir algunas lágrimas sin saber por qué

Haruka- ¿Por qué estoy llorando. . .? ¿Qué son estas lágrimas. . .? apenas lo conozco, no hay forma de que pueda sentir algo por él. . .

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras ella reflexionaba sobre todo, su alegre día se fue para atrás cuando vio a asahi besar la mano de otras chicas y cada vez que lo recordaba una nueva lágrima salía. Con el sol de la tarde escondiéndose gatomon decide ir a hablar con ella

Gatomon- haruka. . . tal vez debamos volver a casa. . .

Haruka- sí, vamos

Se pone de pie pero antes de dar un paso una neblina espesa cubre el lugar

Haruka- un digi-campo de batalla, gatomon, prepárate. . .

?- este debe ser mi dia de suerte, acabo de llegar al mundo humano y mis primeras oponentes serán un par de niñas

Gatomon- ¡¿A QUIEN LES DICES NIÑAS?!

Haruka- (viendo la información) rinkmon, del tipo ciborg en su etapa adulta

Gatomon- no será problema para nosotras, ¡haruka!

Haruka- enseguida ¡cambio de carta, conexión N de potenciación!

Gatomon- ¡GOLPE DE GATO!

Antes de llegar a tocarlo rinkmon desaparece y reaparece detrás de haruka

Rinkmon- ¿no se los dije niñita? Soy el mas rápido de todo el digimundo, no hay forma de que puedan tocarme jajaja. . .

Haruka- tal vez. . . pero estamos en el mundo humano ahora ¡gatomon, tenemos que intentarlo!

Gatomon- hazlo, ¡lo lograremos!

Haruka- ¡cambio de carta, conexión V de velocidad X3!

Gatomon- ¡PATADA DE GATO!

Como un disparo gatomon sale volando hacia rinkmon pero sin problemas este lo esquiva y la golpea, enviándola contra un árbol

Haruka- ¡GATOMON!, estás bien

Gatomon- haruka, no puedo moverme, me duele el cuerpo

Haruka- pero ¿Por qué? Ya has recibido peores golpes

Rinkmon- ¿Qué puedo decir? La velocidad no es para todos

Haruka- gatomon (cargándola) si no puedes pelear tendremos que irnos. . .

?- o podrías quedarte ahí y ver como pelea tu caballero. . .

Rinkmon- ¿Quién diablos eres?

?- asahi, pero no hace falta que lo recuerdes, no vivirás mucho

Rinkmon- jaja ¿a, sí? ¿y quién va a destruirme?

Asahi- pues. . . me pones en una encrucijada, no lo sé. . . ¿firamon, tú qué opinas?

Firamon- creo que yo podría ocuparme del trabajo

Haruka- no te necesitamos, lárgate de aquí

Asahi- sí, eso veo. . . firamon, recuerda que este tipo es veloz, ten cuidado

Firamon- lo sé, empecemos

Firamon corre hacia rinkmon pero este desaparece y reaparece detrás de firamon, antes de ser golpeado firamon salta y usa sus fira bombas para crear un muro de fuego alrededor de rinkmon

Firamon- asahi, tal vez no sea necesario pero quiero darle a este tipo una lección por lastimar a gatomon

Asahi- como prefieras (saca la carta azul y la pasa por su digi-vise)

Firamon- ¡firamon digivolse ah. . . flaremon!

Flaremon- te enseñare a no dañar a nuestras amigas. . .

Rinkmon- inténtalo grandulón, el que hayas digievolucionado no significa nada

Flaremon- esas serán tus últimas palabras ¡BAILE DE LEÓN ROJO!

Flaremon se envuelve en llamas y avanza a golpear a rinkmon, sonriendo siniestramente rinkmon se lanza a correr en círculos alrededor de flaremon

Asahi- ¿Qué intenta hacer. . .?

Flaremon- maldito quédate quieto (intentando golpearlo)

Rinkmon- olvídalo grandote, no podrás tocarme

Flaremon- ¡CALLA. . .!

Las flamas de flaremon comenzaban a bajar su intensidad, y mientras mas rápido corría rinkmon alrededor de flaremon mas descendían sus flamas

Asahi- flaremon, ¿Qué te pasa?

Asahi veía como su compañero perdía sus llamas y caía al suelo

Haruka- ¡idiota! Rinkmon esta creando un vórtice, el vórtice expulsa el oxígeno y sin oxígeno no hay fuego

Asahi- ¡¿Qué?!

Haruka- tienes que hacer algo o tu camarada morirá

Ya muy desesperado asahi corre intentando golpear a rinkmon, toma una rama del suelo y golpeándolo con ella solo consigue romperla sin lograr detenerlo

Asahi- ¡flaremon, sal de ahí!

Flaremon- no. . . no puedo, no tengo fuerza. . .

Asahi- ¡FLAREMON!

Destrozado por la situación asahi deja salir algunas lágrimas, el gran flaremon, uno de los mas fuertes. . . estaba siendo derrotado. . .

Asahi- flaremon. . . (quedando de rodillas en el suelo, impotente ante la situación)

?- ¡RAYO MORTAL!

Del cielo caen unas bolas de energía purpura que al chocar contra el suelo alrededor de rinkmon lo hacen tropezar y caer, segundos después una misteriosa silueta baja volando y con su pinza le apretó una pierna

?- de acuerdo pies ligeros, veamos como peleas ahora

Asahi- ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Haruka- se parece a. . .

Rinkmon- ¡MI PIERNA, MALDITO!

?- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿ya no puedes correr? Jaja, si es así mejor que termine con tu sufrimiento

Apuntándole con su cañón, dispara y lo desaparece sin problemas. Ya eliminado el enemigo, el misterioso personaje mira fijamente a haruka y antes de poder dar un paso hacia ella asahi se para frente a él

Asahi- te juro que si la tocas te arrepentirás

?- (mirando a flaremon casi inconsciente) tu camarada no puede ni ponerse de pie ¿Cómo planeas pelear contra mí?

Asahi- es cierto, flaremon está muy lastimado. . . ¡PERO PELEARÉ YO MISMO SI HACE FALTA!

Esta figura comienza a reír burlonamente, haciendo sentir insignificante a asahi, al terminar de reír vuelve a mirarlo

?- me caes bien. . . . es tu día de suerte, no soy un digimon malvado así que no les haré nada, y por cierto tú. . . (señalando a haruka) guardaré esto en secreto, pero ten cuidado de ahora en adelante o podrían descubrirte

Haruka- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿y quién eres?

?- ¿Por qué no usan su digi-vise y lo descubren?

Haruka- bien. . . (viendo su digi-vise) su nombre es beelzemon, un digimon tipo señor demonio. . . ¡ESTÁ EN SU ETAPA MEGA!

Asahi- ¡imposible! ¿Los digimon mega ya pueden pasar?

Beelzemon- ¿pasar? Jaja, creo que no lo entienden, yo he estado aquí incluso desde antes de que nacieran. . . (les giña el ojo) junto con mis amigos el androide, la doncella y el caballero (se va volando)

Haruka- ¡HEY ESPERA, ¿CÓMO SABES DE ELLOS?!

Asahi- déjalo, por ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por nuestros camaradas

Ambos toman a coronamon y gatomon y caminan de nuevo a su ciudad, esperando y rogando por que sus compañeros estén bien. Y mas importante aún, preguntándose quién era ese digimon, cómo conocía la historia de los 4 salvadores y la mas importante de todas las preguntas ¿sería él el demonio de la historia de la que sus padres hablaban?

Continuará. . .


	4. El dia de shiro

Ambos toman a coronamon y gatomon y caminan de nuevo a su ciudad, esperando y rogando por que sus compañeros estén bien. Y mas importante aún, preguntándose quién era ese digimon, cómo conocía la historia de los 4 salvadores y la mas importante de todas las preguntas ¿sería él el demonio de la historia de la que sus padres hablaban?

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS EN SHINYUJU. . .

Asahi- tranquilo coronamon, o te enfermaras (viendo como coronamon tragaba bocado tras bocado)

Coronamon- pero tengo hambre. . .

Haruka- ¿Por qué a él no le pasó nada y gatomon está tan mal?

Asahi- por suerte coronamon solo quedo algo mareado por la falta de oxígeno, pero lo que hicieron ustedes fue algo muy irresponsable (ayudando a gatomon a tomar una medicina)

Haruka- pero sigo sin entenderlo ¿Por qué gatomon quedo así? Antes peleamos con digimon mas fuertes y ella los venció

Asahi- escucha, una cosa es un combo de cartas, puedes aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de tu compañero. Pero la combinación de dos cartas iguales es. . . algo mas, si tanto el digimon como el humano no están listos para soportarla las consecuencias serían desastrosas. . .

Haruka- se trata de algo tan poderoso. . .

Asahi- aquí mismo tienes la prueba, gatomon no estaba lista para resistir ese tipo de velocidad y por eso es que todo su cuerpo está lastimado. Déjala con nosotros mientras se recupera y ve a tu casa

Haruka- pero. . .

Asahi- la cuidaremos bien, ve

Haruka vuelve a su casa y asahi, montado en firamon, llevó a gatomon a su provisorio hogar en el techo del edificio mas alto de shinyuku

Asahi- quédate aquí por estos días y trata de no moverte, voy a buscar unas últimas cosas (envolviendo a gatomon suavemente con unas frazadas y dejándola en el suelo)

Gatomon- no es como si tuviera otra opción, no puedo moverme. . .

Asahi se va de compras mientras coronamon se quedaba a cuidarla

Gatomon- disculpa, mientras estamos esperando. . . dime, ¿Qué se siente ser tan veloz? Yo apenas y pude soportar el X2 y no pude experimentarlo bien

Coronamon- se siente increíble, el X3 puedo aguantarlo solo por 3 segundo pero es una sensación única; sientes el viento chocar contra tu cara, tus ojos no alcanzan a distinguir en donde te encuentras pero de alguna forma tu cuerpo sabe a dónde te moviste y sabe cómo reaccionar. . . en esos 3 segundos o menos. . . me siento mas liberado que nunca. . .

Gatomon- también quiero sentirlo. . . por favor ayúdame a experimentar eso

Coronamon- te ayudaré, pero primero descansa, yo terminé igual que tú la primera vez asahi y yo lo intentamos. Él estaba sobre mí, yo tropecé por accidente y los dos salimos volando Jajajaja, terminamos chocando contra un cartel y quedamos fuera de combate 3 días

Gatomon- 3 días. . . ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que me dejen ir antes. . .?

Coronamon- muy pocas (sonriéndole confiado)

Gatomon- de acuerdo. . .

Unos minutos después asahi vuelve con medicinas y algo de comida

Asahi- solo me pagaron 3000 yenes por el dia así que será algo simple

Toma a gatomon en sus brazos y pasa a curarla, luego a darle unos panes de limón para cenar

Gatomon- no necesito que hagan todo esto (comiendo un pedazo de pan) si me dejan en el parque haruka podrá pasar a verme cada tanto

Asahi- de tal tamer tal digimon supongo, eres tan terca para recibir ayuda como la princesa

Gatomon- ¿Por qué la llamas princesa?

Asahi- estoy seguro de que es la hija del caballero y la doncella, me parece apropiado llamarla princesa

Gatomon- ¿puedes darme algo de beber?

Asahi- ten (le acerca un vaso con leche a la boca)

Coronamon- ¿y no hay algo para mí?

Asahi- ¡tú ya comiste antes de que viniéramos! Ahora te aguantas (le ruge el estómago)

Gatomon- ¿y tú?

Asahi- está bien, tenemos que dormir mañana trabajo desde temprano

Vuelve a envolver a gatomon en las frazadas y la recuesta sobre el felpudo donde coronamon dormía, coronamon se recuesta junto a ella y asahi se va a su rincón a dormir

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE. . .

Asahi- (preparándose para salir) firamon, tengo que irme ya, dejaré algo de dinero, y atiende a gatomon, cualquier cosa que necesite cúmplela

Firamon- seguro, pero son las 6 de la mañana ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?

Asahi- en la mañana van muchas mujeres antes de ir a trabajar y si me comporto bien dejan buenas propinas

Firamon- da gracias que te dieron buena apariencia (casi burlándose)

Asahi- se, se, (se sube a su lomo)

Firamon salta del edificio y deja a asahi frente a la estación de trenes

EN AKIHABARA. . .

Asahi- ahh, hora de trabajar. . .

Ve a un par de mujeres vestidas de traje y va a su mesa

Asahi- (haciendo una reverencia) buen día amas, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

?- un té y una rebanada de pastel de fresa

¿?- para mí un capuchino y un pastel de chocolate

Asahi- enseguida se los traigo amas (hace una reverencia y va a buscar sus pedidos)

Ya de vuelta en la mesa les sirve a las mujeres lo que pidieron y cuando está a punto de retirarse. . .

?- hey niño. . .

Asahi- (se da la vuelta y con una falsa sonrisa dice) ¿Qué necesita ama?

¿?- acabamos de leer en el menú que se le puede pedir a los camareros un servicio especial. . .

Asahi- así es, por un pequeño precio mas me quedaré a ser su mayordomo privado, el servicio también incluye que yo cumpla con todas sus peticiones

?- (mostrándole un fajo de billetes a asahi) pues te quedarás con nosotras

Unos minutos despues, y con el orgullo por el suelo, asahi vuelve con uno de sus compañeros a esperar por mas clientes

Komuro- jaja, enserio que te tomaron de esclavo

Asahi- si pero al menos me dejaron una buena propina

Komuro- ¿Cuánto fue?

Asahi- aahhh, no mucho. . . (sonríe) solo 1000 yenes

Komuro- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Asahi- parece que cotizo bastante bien en el mercado jaja

EL DÍA AVANZÓ. . .

Mientras tanto en shinyuku, como las clases habían empezado, haruka y shiro estaban en la escuela

EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO. . .

Haruka se encuentra mirando por la ventana, pensando dónde y cómo estaría gatomon

?- ¿estás pensando en ella?

Haruka- (mira a shiro) sí. . . me pregunto si está bien

Shiro- yo diría que sí, asahi se ocupará

Haruka- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? No hace una semana que apareció y ya confías en él

Shiro- pues. . . no me lo preguntes, solo creo que no es un mal sujeto y sabe lo que hace

Haruka- (mirándolo fijamente) hay algo. . .

Shiro- ¿Qué?

Haruka- a mí no me engañas, ustedes hablaron ¿de qué hablaron?

Shiro- estás imaginando cosas, no hablamos de nada

Haruka- (en tono regañón) shiro. . .

Shiro- bien. . . le pregunté qué podía hacer para alcanzar el nivel ultra

Haruka- ¿y pudiste alcanzarlo?

Shiro- todavía no pero no pierdo la esperanza, liollmon se está esforzando

Haruka- (levanta sus cosas y se levanta) bueno, después nos vemos

Shiro- ¿a dónde vas?

Haruka- terminé mi almuerzo, voy a tomar una siesta

Shiro- oh, bueno

Haruka se retira y otra chica se acerca a la mesa

Shiro- yuuko. . .

Yuuko- (compañera de clases de shiro) ¿puedo sentarme?

Shiro- c-claro, siéntate

Yuuko- escucha, he notado que últimamente te juntas mucho con haruka matsuki y quería preguntarte. . . ¿puede ser que ustedes dos estén saliendo?

Shiro- no, no, ella es solo una amiga con la que juego a las digi-cartas

Yuuko- eso quería pedirte, compré algunas y quería pedirte si podrías enseñarme a jugar (mostrándole un mazo de cartas)

Shiro- claro, ven a mi casa. . . oh espera, lo olvidaba después de la escuela tengo práctica de kung fu con mi padre, si quieres puedes venir después de eso

Yuuko- te acompañaré (sonriéndole)

ESA TARDE. . .

Terminadas las clases todos los alumnos salían de la escuela; haruka, shiro, juntaro y tsugumu salieron casi al mismo tiempo. Acercándose a la puerta veían como todos evitaban pasar por un lugar

Tsugumu- ¿qué está pasando ahí?

Juntaro- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Shiro- tengo un presentimiento. . . vamos

Cuando llegan a la puerta juntaro y tsugumu se alteran

Haruka- vaya, vaya. . . (acercándose a la causa del alboroto) miren quién llegó, si es el sol naciente

Asahi- (sentado en su moto con su clásica imagen de motoquero) debió significar algo para ti si aun recuerdas eso

Juntaro- ahora sí mas vale que respondas nuestras preguntas (amenazándolo con sus puños)

Asahi- (poniendo cara de malo) primero lo primero, ten mucho cuidado de cómo me hablas niñito; segundo, no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso

Shiro- él tiene razón, dejémoslo para otro momento

Yuuko- shiro ¿conoces a este tipo?

Shiro- es un amigo ¿no es así, asahi?

Asahi- por supuesto, (se baja de la moto, camina hacia ellos y le da a shiro un apretón de manos) gusto en verte de nuevo shiro, dime ¿encontraste la respuesta?

Shiro- todavía no, pero estoy cerca

Asahi- sigue así. . . (mira a yuuko) veo que tú tienes a tu princesa

Shiro retrocede algo avergonzado pero vuelve a acercarse

Shiro- (le dice al oído) hazme un favor y no hables de eso aquí

Asahi- como quieras, pero lo noto en tu cara. . . (ve a haruka) en fin, es por ti que vine princesa

Haruka- no me llames princesa

Asahi- lo dices como si no te gustara

Haruka- ya cállate, y dime como supiste que asistimos a esta escuela

Asahi- en internet puedes encontrar lo que sea, todo sobre cualquier persona, solo tienes que saber dónde buscar

Tsugumu- ¿estás diciendo que te pusiste a buscar en internet nuestros nombres para ver a qué escuela asistíamos?

Asahi- no los de ustedes, solo el de ella (señalando a haruka), pero no quiero perder mas tiempo (le arroja un casco a haruka)

Haruka- ¿Qué es esto?

Asahi- nos vamos

Haruka- ¡¿Qué te has creído?!

Asahi- ok, si no quieres venir devuélveme el casco, y yo que creí que querrías ver a tu amiga. . . (arrancando la moto)

Haruka- espera (se pone el casco y sube a la moto). . . vamos, quiero ver cómo está

Shiro- salúdala de mi parte

Haruka- lo haré

Segundos después la motocicleta se pone en marcha y rápidamente haruka y asahi se van y seguido de ellos shiro y yuuko se fueron. Caminando por la calle ambos conversaban muy a gusto hasta llegar al fin al dojo de kung fu

Shiro- (entrando) hola papá

Henry- shiro, (mira a yuuko) ¿al fin te decidiste a presentarme a tu novia?

Shiro- ¡PAPÁ! (ve a yuuko muy sonrojada)

Henry- tranquila, (le guiña el ojo) mi hijo es un buen hombre

Yuuko- sí. . . está bien

Henry- bien, comencemos, ¿te gustaría tomar la lección de hoy con nosotros?

Yuuko- claro señor

Henry- señor es muy formal. . . (va a buscar ropa de ejercicio) puedes llamarme papá

?- ya deja de avergonzar a los niños

Henry- lo siento querida

Shiro- al fin alguien de mi lado

Yuri- todavía no están listos para decirse que se aman, cuando el momento llegue lo harán

Shiro- ay, mamá. . . (cubriéndose la cara)

MIENTRAS EN EL EDIFICIO DE ASAHI

Gatomon- no aprietes tan fuerte. . .

Haruka- lo siento (aflojando su abrazo)

Asahi- ella está bien, solo necesita unos días mas para descansar

Haruka- ¿Cómo te están tratando? ¿no te hicieron nada extraño, o sí?

Asahi- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Haruka- solo era broma (le saca la lengua)

Asahi- (rascándose la cabeza) cumpliré 40 de parado y seguiré sin entender cuando estás bromeando. . . por cierto, sobre usar el X2. . .

Haruka- no voy a hacerlo, no soy estúpida

Asahi- de hecho lo que iba a decirte era que si tanto quieren conseguirlo coronamon y yo podríamos darles un pequeño entrenamiento cuando gatomon mejore

Gatomon- ¡lo aceptamos!

Haruka- ¿estás segura?

Gatomon- sí, nosotras podemos conseguirlo

Asahi- ese es el espíritu, pero creo que ya viene siendo hora de que se despidan

Haruka- bien. . .

Ambos se suben al lomo de firamon y este los baja, luego suben a la moto y van directo a la casa de haruka

Haruka- (bajándose de la moto) bueno. . . gracias por cuidar a gatomon (le da el casco)

Asahi- quédatelo, te pasaré a buscar mañana también. . . yo sé que te gusta (sonriendo)

Haruka- no abuces de tu suerte

Asahi- como digas, adiós princesa (le besa la mejilla)

Y así se va dejando atrás los gritos de enojo de haruka, ella entra a la casa donde del otro lado de la puerta su madre la estaba esperando

Rika- hola haruka, ¿dónde estuviste?

Haruka- fui a ver a una amiga que estaba enferma

Rika- (mirándola fijamente) ¿y ese casco?

Haruka- no es nada, un amigo me lo regaló

Rika- ¿fue ese chico de la moto?

Haruka- sí, fue él (en tono desafiante)

Rika- haruka "dime con quién estás y te diré quién eres", juntándote con delincuentes juveniles no terminarás bien

Haruka- (sube las escaleras) no volveré a acercarme a idiotas como shota, de eso puedes estar segura. . .

Cierra la puerta de su habitación, tomando la última palabra y dejando molesta a rika

Takato- (viendo a rika entrar a la cocina) ¿Qué pasó ahora?

Rika- está con otro delincuente. . . ya no sé qué hacer con esta niña

Takato- yo tampoco. . . tiene que haber alguna forma de hablar con ella. . .

Rika- nosotros nunca fuimos así a su edad

Takato- rika. . . a otro perro con ese hueso, tú eras exactamente igual a nuestra hija cuando nos conocimos

Rika- bueno pero. . . . ¡pero ya no!

Takato- oye tanto recordar me hace pensar, ¿Qué te parece si organizamos una pequeña fiesta e invitamos a los digimon tamer originales? Hace tiempo que no puedo hablar tranquilamente con kenta y hirokazu

Rika- genial, hace días que no veo a yuri

Ambos sonríen pensando en reunir a todos sus amigos una vez mas, mientras en otra parte de la ciudad shiro y su amiga yuuko caminaban a su casa

Shiro- ¿te importa si pasamos por el parque? Tengo que pasar a ver a un amigo

Yuuko- claro, ¿es a ese chico de hace un rato?

Shiro- no, es. . . . un amigo algo especial así que no te asustes cuando lo veas

Yuuko- ya me estoy asustando por como lo dices

Shiro- jeje, es solo un gatito pero es algo. . . complicado

Yuuko- no hay problema, me llevo bien con los gatos y ¡AAAHHH!

Shiro- ¡YUUKO!

A yuuko la había atrapado una planta que poco a poco la iba arrastrando hacia el interior de una arboleda

Shiro- ¡LIOLLMON, TE NECESITO!

Shiro corre hacia la arboleda viendo su digi-vise, pues presentía que se trataba de un digimon, al llegar al otro lado de la arboleda ve a yuuko atrapada entre las raíces de un digimon

Shiro- demonios es blossomon ¡liollmon, ¿Dónde estás?!

Liollmon- ¡AQUÍ! (apareciendo entre los árboles)

Yuuko- ¡shiro, ayúdame, SHIRO!

Shiro- ¡tranquila yuuko, te salvaremos! liollmon

Liollmon- si (salta hacia la cabeza de blossomon)

Shiro- ¡cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolución!

Liamon- ¡TORMENTA DEL REY!

Dispara su rayo justo frente al rostro de blossomon provocando que este caiga de espaldas, seguido muerde sus tallos y aflojando su agarre logra tomar a yuuko en su hocico y sacarla de peligro

Shiro- yuuko, quédate detrás

Yuuko- shiro ¿Qué es todo esto?

Shiro- resumiéndolo todo. . . mi vida es algo complicada ¡LIAMON, ESTA SERÁ NUESTRA PRUEBA, ALCANCEMOS LA PRÓXIMA ETAPA!

Liamon- lo lograremos (salta nuevamente hacia blossomon) ¡GOLPE. . .!

Blossomon envuelve a liamon con sus ramas y comienza a estrujarlo

Shiro- liamon tienes que soltarte

Liamon- ¡no puedo, es muy fuerte!

El abrazo estrangulador se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, liamon estaba ya casi fuera de combate y mientras todo pasaba blossomon se acercaba mas y mas a shiro y yuuko

Shiro- yuuko, tú corre, es muy peligroso que estés aquí

Yuuko- vamos los dos o esa cosa nos matará

Shiro- no puedo dejar a liamon, él es mi compañero

Yuuko- ¡CUIDADO!

Yuuko alcanzó a mover justo a tiempo a shiro para no ser atrapado por blossomon, pero debido a eso ella fue atrapada

Shiro- maldición, tengo que hacer algo pero ¿Qué? Liamon está muy lastimado para pelear y no tengo forma de sacar a yuuko de peligro, necesito. . . necesito ayuda.

.

.

.

-¡KOYOTETSU!

-¡MINITORNADO!

Unos cristales de hielo fueron lanzados desde los árboles y enterrados en las lianas de blossomon al mismo tiempo que un pequeño tornado salía del mismo lugar y 2 pequeñas criaturas salía de ahí, una ayudando a liamon y la otra atrapando a yuuko antes de que esta callera

Shiro- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, son amigos?

Una zorra de color amarillo se acerca a él y deja a yuuko a su lado

-somos sus amigos- le dijo

Shiro- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

¿?- renamon

?- y yo soy terriermon

Shiro- terriermon y renamon. . .

Yuuko- esa, esa, esa zorra habló. . . y también el pequeño conejo y ese león. . . (terminando por desmayarse)

Liamon- shiro, estoy de vuelta, terminemos esta batalla

Shiro- ¡SI! (se sube a su lomo) pelearemos juntos liamon. (mira a terriermon y renamon) tal vez les esté pidiendo mucho pero ¿podrían cuidar a mi amiga mientras terminamos con esto?

Renamon- ve, pelea con valor y cautela

Terriermon- nosotros nos haremos cargo

Shiro- gracias

Blossomon- ¡FLOR ESPIRAL!

Lanza sus pétalos como shurikens hacia liamon, este los esquiva y salta a su cabeza

Shiro- ¡liamon ahora!

Liamon deja salir su tormenta del rey frente a su rostro, blossomon algo atontado retrocede y aprovechan la oportunidad para lanzarle una descarga eléctrica

El humeante blossomon queda inmóvil en su lugar mientras liamon y shiro retrocedían; por un momento todo es silencio, hasta que la planta sorprende a todos hablando con una cavernosa voz

Blossomon- ¡MALDITOS! ¡no me vencerán un par de debiluchos como ustedes!

Liamon/shiro- ¡¿PUEDE HABLAR?!

Blossomon- ¡claro que puedo hablar, idiotas! Y me las pagaran

Lanza todas sus raíces hacia ellos atrapándolos sin problemas y estrujándolos a ambos

Shiro- ¡renamon, terriermon, necesitamos ayuda!

Terriermon- ¡enseguida!

Está a punto de saltar a ayudarlo cuando renamon lo detiene

Renamon- no

Terriermon- ¡pero él es. . .!

Renamon- ¡SHH! Silencio, él tiene el potencial de quien tú sabes, si es así él puede hacerlo

Liamon- ¡¿quieren por favor ayudarnos?!

Renamon- no, háganlo ustedes mismos

Liamon/shiro- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Renamon- ustedes tienen el potencial necesario, si no pueden alcanzar la siguiente etapa aquí, este será el lugar donde su viaje termine

Shiro- ¡¿pero cómo lo hacemos? No sabemos cómo alcanzar la última etapa!

Renamon- sean honestos con sus sentimientos y sus deseos, sientan como la luz de sus sueños los invade y cuando el momento llegué muéstrenla a todos

Shiro- ¿nuestros sentimientos. . .

Liamon- . . . y nuestros deseos?

Shiro- liamon, tú y yo lo sabemos, la verdadera razón para querer alcanzar la última etapa. . .

Liamon- ¡SÍ! ¡Nosotros queremos proteger a nuestros seres queridos. . .!

Shiro- pero no nos detendremos ahí, protegeremos a toda la gente que podamos cargar sobre nuestros hombros (saca una carta) . . . . si, lo haremos. . .

La carta se vuelve azul y de inmediato shiro la pasa por su digi-vise

Liamon- ¡LIAMON DIGIVOLSE AH. . . . GRAPLEOMON!

Grapleomon- ahora sí, te metiste con los tipos equivocados

Grapleomon hace girar sus turbinas cortando las lianas para luego liberar a shiro

Shiro- ¡vamos Grapleomon, démosle con todo!

Grapleomon- ¡SHISHIJU HAZAN!

Golpea a blossomon con tal fuerza que lo envía a volar por los cielos, saltando detrás de él y de una sola patada desaparecerlo

Renamon- bien hecho los dos, sigan así y nunca olviden lo que acaban de experimentar

Shiro- no lo haremos y gracias

Grapleomon- solo una pregunta. . . . ¿Cómo vuelvo a ser liollmon?

Terriermon- nosotros lo aprendimos solos. . . ustedes también

Los dos digimon se van del lugar saltando entre los árboles y dejando a shiro y Grapleomon con la desmayada yuuko

Shiro- tú mejor vete antes de que despierte y te vea, escóndete por ahí

Grapleomon- bueno. . . por cierto, no le hagas nada raro mientras esté desmayada

Fue lo que dijo antes de alejarse de ellos

MAS ADELANTE EN LA CIUDAD. . .

Un grupo de criaturas se encuentran detrás del cartel de un edificio, hablando entre sí. . .

Iceleomon- renamon, terriermon, ahora que llegaron podemos dar inicio a la reunión

Hiandromon- tsugumu y candlemon alcanzaron la etapa adulta, les cuesta un poco estar juntos por el tamaño de candlemon, pero espero grandes cosas de ellos, seguro llegaran a superarnos a hirokazu y a mí

Iceleomon- he visto al hijo de kenta como me lo pidieron y ahora que su camarada patamon ya es un angemon se están esforzando mas aun

Guilmon- guilmon no pudo ver a nadie, guilmon es muy grande para moverse

Beelzemon- está bien, tampoco es como que esperábamos que lo hicieras

Iceleomon- si fuera tú no me quejaría, quedamos en ver y no intervenir y tú te metiste a una pelea

Beelzemon- ¡pues como no hacerlo! esos niños estaban a punto de morir

Terriermon- en realidad nosotros acabamos de meternos en una pelea

Renamon- pero fue solo porque había un humano en peligro, y ya que tocamos el tema tengo un anuncio importante

Hiandromon- ¿de qué se trata?

Renamon- shiro y liollmon lograron alcanzar la última etapa

Iceleomon- henry y yuri estarían felices de escucharlo

Guilmon- pero no podemos decirles, dijimos que lo mantendríamos en secreto

Beelzemon- otra cosa más, ese chico nuevo que llego a la ciudad. . . parece que hace tiempo que alcanzó la última etapa, así que podemos despreocuparnos de los delincuentes del lado oeste

Camina hacia el borde del edificio y mira el atardecer

Beelzemon- a ese chico le tengo mucha fe, intentó meterse a la batalla cuando su camarada estaba en problemas, (mira a sus compañeros y sonríe) supongo que se imaginan a quién me recuerda. . .

Terriermon- ¿crees que él pueda ser el nuevo líder?

Beelzemon- como dije le tengo mucha fe, llegó a esta ciudad para cambiar algo. . .

Terriermon- ¿creen que en algún momento debamos intervenir verdaderamente en las peleas?

Renamon- no, todo en este mundo tiene un principio y un fin y cuando algo termina otra cosa se prepara para empezar; nuestro tiempo comenzó cuando conocimos a nuestros camaradas pero ahora se acabó, y su tiempo. . . . . apenas está comenzando. . .

Continuará. . .


	5. La pelea de todos los tamers

Terriermon- ¿creen que en algún momento debamos intervenir verdaderamente en las peleas?

Renamon- no, todo en este mundo tiene un principio y un fin y cuando algo termina otra cosa se prepara para empezar; nuestro tiempo comenzó cuando conocimos a nuestros camaradas pero ahora se acabó, y su tiempo. . . . . apenas está comenzando. . .

Pasó ya una semana desde que liollmon alcanzó la última etapa, no se ha sabido nada de la pandilla de shota desde que pelearon con asahi, los digimon siguieron apareciendo constantemente pero sin ser un mayor problema, gatomon se recuperó y junto con haruka entrena para alcanzar el X2

Asahi- ¡vamos, princesa! ¿Qué acaso ya te cansaste? (trotando por la ciudad)

Haruka- es fácil para ti decirlo, me dijiste que haces esto todos los días (decía entre jadeos de cansancio)

Gatomon- (corriendo en 4 patas junto a haruka) ¿pero no se supone que la que tiene que entrenar soy yo?

Haruka- ¡ES CIERTO! ¿Por qué yo también tengo que correr?

Asahi se detiene de golpe y haruka choca contra su espalda

Asahi- (se da la vuelta y la mira fijamente) porque sería una lástima que se pierda tu linda figura (le guiña el ojo)

Haruka- ¡NO EMPIECES DE NUEVO CON TUS BABOSADAS!

Asahi- vamos (responde irónicamente) si no te gustara ya te habrías ido

Haruka- solo estoy aquí para hacernos mas fuertes

Asahi- bien. . . pero hacerse mas fuerte tiene un precio

Haruka- ¿precio. . .?

No puede terminar de hablar sin que asahi la bese en la mejilla y salga corriendo

Haruka- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!

Gatomon- ¡TE ATRAPAREMOS!

Asahi- ¡inténtenlo a ver si pueden! Ahora sí tienen una razón para correr, solo espero que no me alcancen jajaja

Pasaron algunas horas mas entrenando hasta que ya todos estaban cansados, haruka y gatomon se quedaron descansando en una banca mientras asahi iba a comprar

Haruka- ¿Cuántas veces dijo que teníamos que hacer esto?

Gatomon- 4 veces a la semana después de la escuela. . .

?- ¿les parece mucho eso? (ofreciendo unas sodas)

Haruka- pues no demasiado pero será muy molesto

Asahi- si quieres cada vez que entrenemos te puedo dar uno como el de hoy para motivarte (sonriéndole)

Haruka- ¡NO ABUCES! (la de un codazo en el estómago). . . . ¿no te dolió?

Asahi- me han dado peores golpes pero bueno, escuche que shiro alcanzó la última etapa junto con liollmon

Haruka- sí pero el problema es que una chica de nuestra escuela estaba con ellos cuando los atacaron

Asahi- ¿así que ella sabe de los digimon?

Haruka- shiro la convenció de que todo fue un sueño producto de que se desmayó así que por ahora estamos bien

Asahi- estoy algo cansado, estuve trabajando desde las 6 de la mañana, necesito dormir un poco. . . vamos, te llevaré a tu casa y me iré

Una vez en la moto los jóvenes avanzan a la cuidad, ya llegando al vecindario de haruka ellos van por las calles con el atardecer junto a ellos

Asahi- dime princesa ¿tienes idea de quién era el tipo que nos ayudó el otro día? Creí haber escuchado que se parecía a alguien

Haruka- es que nuestros padres nos contaban una historia en la que 4 guerreros y un demonio bondadoso rescataban a una pequeña, el demonio de la historia tenía la apariencia de un hombre con dos grandes alas y una gran arma en su brazo derecho

Asahi- ¿y no te parece demasiada coincidencia que tu padre te contara esa historia, yo lo venga a buscar porque creo que se relaciona con los digimon y ahora un digimon aparece y dice que conoce a los miembros de esa historia?

Haruka- bueno, tal vez pero sigo sin creer que mi padre haya sido un tamer

Asahi frena la moto repentinamente y con un rápido movimiento esquiva un látigo que iba a golpearlos. Frena a un lado de la calle y le dice a haruka y gatomon que te bajen

?- me sorprende que hayan podido esquivar mi ataque. . . . para ser humanos

Asahi- te sorprendería lo que un humano puede hacer, (sonríe confiado) en especial si trabaja en equipo con su compañero digimon ¿cierto? (mirando por encima del hombro del digimon)

El sujeto se da la vuelta y detrás de él estaba flaremon, que enseguida lo golpeó y mandó al otro lado de la calle

Asahi- flaremon, terminemos con esto lo mas rápido posible, estamos en los suburbios y las personas no tardaran en notarlo

¿?- pero no empezará la fiesta sin nosotros

Haruka- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Y ahí estaban, tsugumu y candlemon junto con juntaro y patamon

Juntaro- candlemon y patamon sintieron un digimon cerca de aquí así que vinimos

Asahi- antes de destruirlo veamos a que nos enfrentamos. Argomon, un mutante en su última etapa

Tsumugu- candlemon, acabémoslo

Candlemon- seguro. . . candlemon digivolse ah. . . ¡WIZARDMON!

Juntaro- tú también patamon

Patamon- patamon digivolse ah. . . ¡ANGEMON!

Argomon- si terminaron de parlotear creo que es hora de pelear

Con sus lianas toma de la pierna a flaremon y lo manda a volar contra asahi

Haruka- ¡cambio de carta, conexión W de poder!

Gatomon salta y detiene a flaremon antes de que los golpeara

Asahi- no está nada mal

Haruka- y todavía no ves nada ¡JUNTARO, TSUMUGU!

Tsumugu/juntaro- ¡SÍ!

Gatomon corre hacia Argomon mientras angemon usaba su golpe de fe para cegarlo. Al volver a abrir los ojos Argomon ve que ahora había 5 gatomon

Argomon- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Gatomon- este es nuestro secreto

Argomon- ¡PUES LLEVENSELO A LA TUMBA! ¡LINEA DE ELIMINACION!

De los ojos de sus brazos y piernas dispara un rayo de golpea a 4 de los gatomon

Gatomon- (saliendo del humo) vamos, seguro que un tipo grande y fuerte como tú puede hacer algo mejor que eso

Haruka- vamos gatomon, ¡cambio de carta, conexión v de velocidad!

Los 5 gatomon avanzan rápidamente y desde todas las direcciones golpean a Argomon, aunque no demasiado fuertes los muchos puñetazos lograban afectarle, sin tener ni un segundo para reaccionar Argomon solo podía pararse y recibir una paliza de los gatos

Asahi- ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa? (viendo el espectáculo)

Haruka- es muy simple, angemon nos da un momento para que wizardmon use un hechizo de ilusión sobre el enemigo

Asahi- y esa ilusión es. . .

Haruka- que haya muchas gatomon

Flaremon- me agrada, me agrada. . .

Asahi- entonces. . . no nos meteremos en esto, encárgate princesa

Haruka- por supuesto

Argomon- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO!

Argomon clava sus raíces en la tierra atacando a todos los digimon a la vez y desvaneciendo el hechizo de wizardmon

Argomon- ahora sí. . . ya puedo terminar con esto

Asahi- espero que tengas un plan princesa

Haruka- claro que sí, gatomon, usemos la combinación

Gatomon- sí

Haruka- ¡cambio de carta, conexión V de velocidad, conexión W de poder!

Gatomon comienza a correr alrededor de Argomon mientras él intentaba golpearla con sus raíces, saltando de vez en cuando saltaba a golpearlo y volvía a correr. Luego de un momento se unieron a la pelea wizardmon y angemon mientras flaremon y asahi observaban

Flaremon- no le están causando demasiado daño a Argomon. . .

Asahi- si pero se puede ver que se están esforzando mucho

?- esa es una de nuestras mejores cualidades

Asahi- (volteando) shiro, tiempo sin verte

Shiro- lo mismo digo ¿Cuál es la situación?

Asahi- no mucho, es un nivel ultra pero creo que ellos se están encargando bien

Liamon- ¿no nos metemos?

Flaremon- dejémoselo a ellos, si pasa algo mas nos meteremos

Liamon- bien. . .

Asahi- por cierto, felicitaciones por alcanzar la etapa ultra

Shiro- gracias, aunque la verdad recibimos ayuda (rascándose la cabeza)

Asahi- ¿ayuda, de quién?

Shiro- dos digimon que salieron de la nada, terriermon y renamon

Asahi- con que terriermon y renamon. . . mmm

Argomon- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

Enfurecido envuelve a todos con sus raíces, humanos y digimon excepto a los que estaban detrás

Asahi- princesa, ¿quieres una mano?

Haruka- bien, solo por esta vez

Asahi- shiro. . .

Shiro- seguro, ¡liamon! (pasa la carta azul)

Liamon- ¡LIAMON DIGIVOLSE A. . . GRAPLEOMON!

Asahi- así que es Grapleomon

Argomon- tengan mucho cuidado con lo que planeen hacer, no olviden que aun tengo a sus amigos

Asahi- tenías. . .

Flaremon, ayudado con el X3, envuelve su cuerpo en llamas y quema las lianas que envolvían a sus compañeros. Segundos después los toma y los lleva a donde asahi, shiro y Grapleomon

Shiro- asahi, usen esa técnica que usaron contra myotismon

Asahi- ¿planeas algo?

Shiro- ya lo verás

Asahi- flaremon, hazlo

Flaremon- primero preparémoslo

Grapleomon y flaremon corren hacia Argomon esquivando sus ataques y golpeándolo ambos en la mandíbula, ya estando Argomon por los aires. . .

Asahi/shiro- ¡AHORA!

Flaremon- ¡ONDA DEL REY BESTIA CARMESÍ!

Grapleomon- ¡SHISHIJU HAZAN!

La onda en forma de león se fusiona golpe de aire de Grapleomon, creciendo y creciendo y acercándose a Argomon. Al momento de tocarlo, la llamarada lo desaparece sin problemas

Asahi- bien, está hecho, ya tenemos que irnos (dice mientras flaremon vuelve a ser coronamon y sube a su hombro)

Shiro- oye, espera, ¿Cómo hacen para volver a su etapa de entrenamiento?

Asahi- si entendiste cómo llegar a la última etapa tú solo también sabrás cómo salir, coronamon, ve con él y llévalo a nuestra casa

Coronamon- ok, (se sube al hombro de Grapleomon) vamos

De momento todos se retiran del lugar, asahi llevó a haruka a su casa y luego de vuelta en su casa se quedó pensando por un tiempo hasta quedarse dormido

UNOS DÍAS DESPUES DEL INCIDENTE DE ARGOMON

Otro día de escuela terminaba y los tamers salían de la escuela, y como cada día ahí estaba asahi esperando a haruka para entrenar.

Haruka- vamos de una vez, estás llamando demasiado la atención

Asahi- lo siento, pero la última vez que no te pasé a buscar te fuiste derecho a tu casa y me dejaste en el parque

Haruka- pero es que es muy cansador hacer eso todos los días

Asahi- ¿quieres alcanzar el X2 o no? En este momento mi compañero y yo podemos aguantar el X3 por 8 segundos

Shiro- eso es impresionante, por cierto, ¿ya se solucionó el asunto de. . .?

Asahi- sí, hoy volvió a la normalidad, ya puedes pasar a verlo en el parque

Shiro- gracias, iré de inmediato

Haruka- por cierto chicos, mañana mis padres harán una parrillada ¿quieren venir?

Shiro- seguro. . .

Tsugumu- cuenten conmigo

Juntaro- y conmigo

Haruka- ¿Qué hay de ti? (refiriéndose a asahi)

Asahi- pues. . . lo pensaré, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer mañana

Haruka- ohh, bueno, está bien. . . (agacha la mirada)

Asahi sonríe un momento y sin dar tiempo a nada abraza a haruka, que al ser mucho mas pequeña que él quedó con la cabeza a la altura de su pecho

Asahi- está bien princesa, haré todo lo posible por ir (apretándola mas contra él)

Haruka muy sonrojada ya que estaban frente a toda la escuela, intenta soltarse pero no podía, asahi la tenía atrapada

Haruka- ya suéltame, todos nos están viendo

Asahi- ¿y eso qué? ¿no te gusta que te abrase?

Haruka- no es cosa de que me guste o no. . . . ¡SUELTAME!

Le intenta dar un rodillazo pero él se hace para atrás e inmediatamente después vuelve a acercarse y la besa, esta vez en la boca, frente a todos

Haruka- ¡desgraciado!

Asahi- comenzamoooosss (corriendo hacia el parque)

Y corriendo tan rápido como podía era perseguido por haruka

Haruka- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Asahi- dios, si existes. . . ¡por favor no dejes que me alcance!

UNAS HORAS DESPUES. . .

Asahi- ya, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento?

Haruka- un millón mas y empezaré a perdonarte

Asahi- oh vamos ¿y todo lo que hice por ti no cuenta?

Haruka- bueno si, al fin podemos usar el X2. . . oye ¿en qué estarás ocupado mañana?

Asahi- coronamon y yo volveremos a nuestra ciudad a visitar a mis hermanas

Haruka- ¿el chico rudo no puede pasar ni un mes sin sus hermanitas?

Asahi- ¿y la princesa guerrera no puede pasar un dia sin su caballero?

Haruka- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

Asahi- solo era broma. . . (murmura) aunque nos hemos visto todos los días desde que llegué

Haruka- escuché eso

Asahi- bien jaja. . . creo que es mejor que vaya a ver que está haciendo coronamon, adiós

Haruka- (antes de que asahi se vaya) no faltes mañana

Asahi- lo prometo

Esa noche en la casa matsuki haruka se quedó en el balcón de su cuarto observando el cielo nocturno junto con gatomon

Gatomon- ¿te pasa algo malo haruka?

Haruka- asahi me dijo que se iría de la ciudad un tiempo

Gatomon- ¿no quieres que se aleje?

Haruka- ¡no es eso! Me preocupa la seguridad de la ciudad, asahi nos ha estado protegiendo desde que llegó

Gatomon- si hablas de que no podríamos con los digimon no deberías preocuparte, tenemos a shiro y grapleomon

Haruka- pero no creo que sea suficiente. . .

Gatomon- haruka dejémonos de rodeos, no puede preocuparte la seguridad porque shiro se volvió mucho mas fuerte y los demás están en camino, si te preocupa el entrenamiento tampoco es problema, yo te haré acordar. Si sigues deprimida entonces la única razón que queda es que no quieres que asahi se aleje

Haruka- (estaba a punto de contestar cuando ve algo en el cielo) ¿Qué es eso?

Gatomon- parecen. . . letras

En efecto, en el cielo aparecían unas brillantes letras que al verlas haruka sonríe

Asahi- (volando en el cielo sobre el lomo de firamon) eso fue lo último, ya podemos irnos

Firamon- es un poco meloso para mi gusto pero supongo que está bien

Asahi- tal vez pero no se me ocurre una mejor forma de decírselo. . . un mensaje escrito en el cielo, no hay forma de que no lo viera (el mensaje: "Esperame princesa, volveré")

Y asahi y firamon fueron directo a su ciudad natal, donde sus hermanas lo esperaban y donde esperaba encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas

Continuará. . .


	6. Se reúne la vieja escuela

Asahi- (volando en el cielo sobre el lomo de firamon) eso fue lo último, ya podemos irnos

Firamon- es un poco meloso para mi gusto pero supongo que está bien

Asahi- tal vez pero no se me ocurre una mejor forma de decírselo. . . un mensaje escrito en el cielo, no hay forma de que no lo viera (el mensaje: "Esperame princesa, volveré")

Y asahi y firamon fueron directo a su ciudad natal, donde sus hermanas lo esperaban y donde esperaba encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN LA TARDE. . .

Mummymon- ¡no puedo terminar así!

Gritaba el último de los Mummymon mientras desaparecía producto de la patada de grapleomon

Shiro- bien, ese fue el último, ahora ve a casa de asahi a esconderte, se me hace tarde para ir a casa de haruka

Grapleomon- ok. . . pero después tenemos que averiguar como puedo volver a mi forma

Shiro- veremos eso después. . . nos vemos

EN CASA MATSUKI. . . .

Takato- ¡rika, trae la salsa! El pollo se está secando

Rika- ¡ya voy!

Henry- que buena idea la de hacer todo esto

Takato- bueno, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, por cierto ¿cómo te va en el dojo? Aun sigo sin creer que tu profesor te heredara su escuela de kung fu

Henry- genial, los chicos están mejorando cada día mas, en especial shiro

Yuri- ¿y dónde está shiro ya que lo pienso?

Shiro- aquí (detrás de ellos)

Takato- hola shiro, has crecido

Shiro- gracias señor matsuki, oiga ¿Dónde está haruka?

Takato- está por haya con tsugumu y juntaro

?- ¡hey takato! (se escucha al fondo de la casa)

Takato- ¡HIRO, KENTA!

Hirokazu- tiempo sin vernos

Takato- ya lo creo ¿pero por qué no vino tu novia?

Hirokazu- tuvo unos asuntos familiares y no pudo venir

Kenta- hey ¿Qué te parece si luego jugamos a las digi-cartas como antes?

Rika- ¿Qué tal si intentas contra haruka? Es excelente

Kenta- ¿la hija de la reina digimon y el caballero carmesí? No gracias, no quiero que me humillen

Haruka- (que había alcanzado a escuchar) ¿Qué es eso de la reina digimon y el caballero carmesí?

Yuri- cuando rika era mas joven ella era la campeona de digi-cartas de la ciudad

Haruka- ¿y tú, papa? ¿Por qué te dicen el caballero carmesí?

Takato- pues. . . (poniéndose nervioso) hice cosas cuando tenía tu edad. . . dejémoslo así

Haruka- bueno. . . está bien, ven shiro, vamos a armar un torneo

Ya una vez fuera los pequeños, los tamers continuaron charlando, recordando viejas épocas

Rika- díganme ¿alguno de ustedes se imaginó que alguno de los niños fuera un tamer?

Henry- bueno. . . tal vez les ayudaría un poco, a nosotros nos mejoró bastante

Hirokazu- seguro, pero tendremos que esperar a que un digimon llegue a ellos, no es como ir a comprar un perro a la tienda

Yuri- pues claro

Takato- yo sigo pensando que es mejor que piensen que los digimon son solo cartas, tener un digimon es algo muy peligroso

Henry- eso también es cierto, aunque de no ser por los digimon no nos habríamos conocido

Takato- para ustedes es fácil decirlo, no pasaron 2 años sobreviviendo en el digimundo

Hirokazu- por favor, por lo que contaba esa angewomon no la pasabas tan mal ahí ¿o no?

Kenta- bien, es hora de retroceder unos pasos

Henry- si, creo que deje algo de carne adentro

Yuri- yo te acompaño

Hirokazu- vamos chicos ¿por qué se van?

Yuri- es que nos daría mucha pena ver lo que sigue

Hirokazu- ¿de qué hablan?

Takato- hiro. . . (sonando sus nudillos)

Rika- hirokazu. . . (avanzando junto a takato)

Hirokazu se da la vuelta y vé a rika y takato acercándose a él son sonrisas macabras

Hirokazu- va-vamos chicos, solo era broma, respiren hondo y cuenten hasta 10

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CASA. . .

Haruka- bien, ahora que shiro llegó quiero repasar algunas cosas de las que pasaron en estos días. . .

Tsugumu- ¿crees que podamos esperar un momento?

Haruka- ¿Por qué?

Tsugumu- creo que tus padres acaban de matar al mío (señalando a hirokazu en el suelo)

Shiro- no, mira, todavía se mueve. . .

Tsugumu- oh bien, sigamos

Juntaro- ¿Qué es lo que hay que repasar?

Haruka- primero lo primero, la historia que nos contaban nuestros padres ¿Cuáles eran los protagonistas?

Juntaro- eran 7 niños a los que los acompañaban criaturas que peleaban junto a ellos. . .

Shiro- (notando a haruka pensativa) creo que estamos pensando en lo mismo ¿cierto?

Haruka- sí. . . creo que puede ser posible

Tsugumu- ¿de qué hablan? Siempre nos dejan fuera de todo

Shiro- bien, escuchen, ¿qué tal si esas criaturas fueran en realidad digimon? Entonces la historia comenzaría a tener algo de sentido. . .

Juntaro- ¿están pidiendo que creamos que los 4 salvadores de nuestra historia eran digimon? Pero si fuera así entonces ¿Cómo es que nuestros padres conocen los detalles de lo que fuera que pasó?

Haruka- esa era mi segunda idea, al principio me negaba a creerlo pero si acomodamos lo que ya sabemos mas la información que nos trajo asahi y las cosas que pasaron en los últimos días, todo va encajando.

Tsugumu- bueno, imaginemos que sí es así, las criaturas eran digimon y nuestros padres los niños de la historia, entonces eso los convierte en. . .

Haruka- . . .en tamers

Shiro- sigamos, ¿Qué otra información tenemos?

Haruka- sabemos que a los 4 salvadores les llamaron el caballero, la doncella, el androide y el héroe. Acabo de escuchar que a mi padre le dijeron el caballero carmesí, creo que eso coincide con el caballero de la historia

Juntaro- ¡espera, espera, espera! ¿no creerás que tu padre es el caballero que salvó a todos en la historia?

Shiro- es posible, yo también escuche que dijo que le decían así porque hizo cosas a nuestra edad. ¿Qué tal si ellos tuvieron sus digimon hasta nuestra edad?, mi padre es experto en artes marciales y eso podría ser la razón de que el androide tuviera esos conocimientos de pelea

Juntaro- escuchen un poco lo que están diciendo, luego van a decir que mi padre también fue un tamer

Shiro- traje un par de cosas en caso de que algo pasara; como sabrán hace unos días liamon alcanzó la última etapa y fue gracias a que un par de digimon aparecieron para ayudarnos, esos digimon eran renamon y terriermon (saca de su bolcillo unas cartas) y encontré sus líneas evolutivas pero las que mas me interesaron fueron sus etapas mega, megagargomon y sakuyamon, que concuerdan con la doncella y el androide

Tsugumu- bien tiene algo de sentido pero suponiendo que tu padre sea el androide y el de haruka el caballero todavía nos queda descubrir quién es la doncella y el héroe

Haruka- pues si seguimos la línea podría ser mi madre o la de shiro; en cuanto al héroe. . . no tengo idea

Tsugumu- y si todo esto es cierto. . . ¿Qué digimon creen que sea el caballero?

Shiro- investigué mucho para esto, encontré esta carta que salió hace poco llamada "fuerza trinidad" que puede destruir cualquier nivel mega pero solo si en el campo están rapidmon, taomon y Wargrowlmon. Entonces pensé, taomon y rapidmon son las formas anteriores de megagargomon y sakuyamon, entonces qué tal si Wargrowlmon fuera la forma anterior del caballero. . .

Juntaro- ¿y cuál sería esa etapa?

Shiro- gallantmon. . .

Haruka- y eso también encaja con la historia que sus hermanas le contaban a asahi sobre un caballero que viajaba por el digimundo impartiendo justicia

Juntaro- pero toma en cuenta que en la historia los niños se fusionaban con las criaturas para convertirse en los 4 salvadores, si pensamos que las criaturas eran digimon y que se volvían los salvadores cuando llegaban a su etapa mega, entonces quiere decir que nuestros padres se fusionaban con sus digimon para llegar a sus etapas mega, y si es así esa historia solo tiene sentido si tu padre hubiera estado en el digimundo

Haruka- y todavía nos olvidamos de algunos de los personajes, el demonio bondadoso, el pequeño ángel sanador y el robot guardián. . .el otro dia se me pareció el demonio en una pelea y me insistió mucho en que tuviera cuidado de que no me descubrieran, que me guardaría el secreto y también que él llevaba aquí desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos, junto con sus amigos el caballero, la doncella y el androide

Shiro- bien, hagamos una pausa. . . ¿Qué es de lo que estamos seguros?

Haruka- es posible que nuestros padres hayan sido tamers en algún momento y que sus digimon estén por la ciudad

Juntaro- en teoría los padres de haruka y shiro serían el caballero y el androide, y alguna de sus madres podría ser la doncella

Tsugumu- del héroe no sabemos nada pero sí creemos saber las etapas mega de 3 de los 4 y también que el demonio bondadoso ronda por la ciudad

Shiro- una última cosa, si todos esos digimon andan por la ciudad, puede ser posible que el ángel sanador y el robot guardián también estén por aquí

?- creo que olvidaron una cosa

Todos- ¡ASAHI!

Asahi- hola chicos, ¿Cómo les va? Veo que al fin aceptaron lo que les dije

Haruka- solo lo estamos pensando pero a ver ¿Qué fue lo que olvidamos?

Asahi- una vez un sabio dijo: "a veces la respuesta a los problemas mas complicados se encuentra en el pensamiento mas simple"

Juntaro- ¿y cuál sería el pensamiento mas simple?

Asahi- pregúntenle abiertamente a sus padres ¿ustedes fueron digimon tamer? Y ya

Shiro- si claro, ahora mismo iré con mi padre y le diré "hola papa este es mi camarada liamon, un león de 2 metros de alto y 200 kilos y quería saber si tú también tienes un digimon" no, necesitamos algo mejor que eso

Asahi- como prefieran, dejemos las sospechas para después, creo que vinimos aquí para divertirnos ¿o no?

Shiro- es cierto, vamos

Henry- (viendo a los niños acercarse con un nuevo personaje) shiro ¿Quién es su amigo?

Shiro- es asahi, nos encontramos hace unos días

Haruka- lo invité a que viniera con nosotros

Rika le hace señas a haruka para que entre a la casa

Una vez dentro. . .

Rika- si no me equivoco ese es el chico que te trajo el otro día

Haruka- mamá asahi no es malo, es una buena persona

Rika- lo mismo decías de ese delincuente shota y no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasó con él

Haruka- (algo molesta) si no quieres imaginarte te lo diré, hace unos días shota quiso propasarse y shiro fue a buscarme, estaban a punto de lastimarnos cuando asahi apareció y nos salvó

Rika- ¡haruka, eso no quiere decir nada! Quién sabe porque fue que los ayudó, yo a tu edad también me crucé con oportunistas

Haruka- bien ¡¿QUIERES SABER QUE HEMOS HECHO?! Después de la escuela me recoge y me lleva a correr, después me invita algo para beber y me lleva a casa, ¡nada mas!

Rika- . . . . le daré solo una oportunidad, pero al primer error que cometa se acaba todo

Haruka- bien. . .

Las dos salen y ven a asahi y takato jugando unas luchas de vencidas

Henry- vamos takato, no puedes perder

Hirokazu- si ¿Qué le pasó al caballero? ¿te atacó la edad?

Kenta- no pierdas takato, que no te humillen

Takato- ya lo sé, ya lo sé, solo cállense y déjenmelo a mí

Shiro- asahi, demuéstrale, no pierdas

Haruka- a papá y a los demás parece que les agrada

Rika- espera a que se entere que quiere intentar contigo y después veamos cuanto le agrada

Asahi y takato continúan forcejeando por un rato pero al final fue asahi quien ganó

Takato- vaya, creo que el tiempo me está alcanzando. . .

Asahi- no se sienta mal señor matsuki, estoy en la cima de mi juventud después de todo

Takato- sabes. . . me caes bien, pareces un buen chico

Asahi- gracias señor, significa mucho para mí

Hirokazu- hey es un hermoso momento pero qué tal si comemos

Takato- es cierto, rika, yuri, vayan a buscar las ensaladas que quedaron dentro

Unos fuertes gritos se escuchan y todos entran corriendo a ver qué sucede, al entrar ven a las dos frente a la televisión

Henry- ¿Qué les pasa a las dos?

Señalan el televisor, donde estaban puestas las noticias

Reportero- atención a todos los ciudadanos, se han reportado grandes incidentes en el centro de shinyuku, todavía no tenemos la información exacta pero nuestra reportera keomi nos brindará mas detalles desde el lugar

Keomi- aquí keomi, como pueden ver se está desatando una increíble lucha entre un grupo de criaturas, no sé que es lo que esté pasando así que pido a todos los ciudadanos que se queden en sus casas hasta nuevo aviso, la situación aquí afuera es muy peligrosa y ¡AAH!

Algo se había estrellado junto a ella y de este salía una bestia bípeda

Iceleomon- señorita, por favor vallase de aquí, es peligroso

Beelzemon- (aterrizando junto a Iceleomon) Iceleomon, llévatelos de aquí

Reportero- bien parece que no podremos brindar mas información pero prometemos llevarles la resolución de todo lo sucedido

El teléfono de takato suena y él se va para atender. . .

Takato- ¿si? Sí, acabo de verlo, los demás están controlando la situación pero iré por si acaso

Yamaki- gracias, y ocúpate de forma limpia y rápida

Takato- si, lo sé, ¿Quién es el enemigo?

Yamaki- todavía no podemos detectar de quien se trata pero te lo diré en cuanto lo sepa

Takato- bien, voy para allá

Haruka- (viendo que takato estaba saliendo) papa ¿A dónde vas?

Takato- tus abuelos acaban de llamarme, tengo que ir. . .

Haruka- bueno, te estaremos esperando

A una calle de la casa estaba kyubimon esperando a takato para llevarlo con guilmon

EN EL CIELO DE SHINYUKU. . .

Gallantmon se encuentra saltando por la ciudad directo al lugar de la pelea

Takato- vaya. . . hace como 3 años que ningún salvaje aparece, no sé si sentirme feliz pero de alguna forma me agrada volver a tener una pelea verdadera

Gallantmon- te entiendo, es mejor apresurarnos

Yamaki- takato (apareciendo en una pantalla frente a él) ya descubrimos la identidad del enemigo

Takato- ¿y de quién se trata? Debe ser muy fuerte si beelzemon y los demás no pudieron derrotarlo

Yamaki- precisamente. . . el nombre del digimon es omnimon Zwart, un digimon fusión de dos niveles mega de tipo oscuridad

Gallantmon- con que la versión oscura de omnimon. . .

Takato- supongo que nos divertiremos

Yamaki- me alegra volver a oír eso takato, se los confío

Takato- despreocúpate

EN EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA. . .

Beelzemon- ¡RAYO MORTAL!

Omnimon Zwart con un movimiento de su espada desvía el ataque

Omnimon Zwart- vamos, cuando llegué al mundo humano esperaba una increíble batalla ¿esto es todo lo que me darán?

Hiandromon- solo quédate ahí y te daré lo que quieres

Saca las dos cuchilla de su espalda y se lanza sobre omnimon Zwart, su intento de cortarlo es detenido por la corrompida espada grey pero aun así su confiada sonrisa no desaparecía

Hiandromon- tonto. . . ¡RAYO ATÓMICO!

De las dos cabezas de sus hombros dispara dos rayos que golpean en la cara al enemigo, dejándolo confundido el tiempo suficiente para que Iceleomon use su aliento de escarcha para inmovilizarlo

Antylamon- quizá ahora podamos interrogarlo

?- me parece una excelente idea

Beelzemon- vaya vaya, por fin llegas, aunque claro no hacía falta, como puedes ver ya vencimos a este tipo

Gallantmon- si claro, eso veo, cada día se vuelven mas fuertes (camina hacia omnimon Zwart) ahora dime, ¿trabajas para alguien o viniste por tu cuenta?

Omnimon Zwart- no tengo porque contestar

Gallantmon- mira déjame explicarte tu situación; aunque no estuvieras atrapado sería muy fácil para mi destruirte, pero si respondes mis preguntas todo será mas fácil para todos

EN LA CASA MATSUKI. . .

Todos estaban viendo que en el televisor la reportera keomi había vuelto y estaba tomando una imagen de todos los digimon hablando, cosa que no duró mucho porque de inmediato omnimon Zwart se soltó y atacó a todos

Haruka- (murmura) el caballero. . .

Asahi- (tapándole la boca) shh, será mejor que no te escuchen

Shiro- ahí están, el demonio bondadoso y el robot guardián. . . pero quien es ese otro

Henry- (le dice al oído a rika) rika, deberías ir, tú y takato pelean bien en equipo

Rika- sí, tienes razón. . .

Haruka- (viendo salir a rika) mama ¿tú también te vas?

Rika- me llamó tu padre para que vaya a ayudarlo, tú sabes que es algo torpe para ciertas cosas

Haruka- oh bueno, nosotros seguiremos viendo lo que pasa en televisión

Rika- pórtate bien y dile a henry y a yuri que por favor se encarguen de la casa hasta que volvamos

Haruka vuelve dentro de la casa y ve que desde el lugar donde estaban filmando se veía a gallantmon y omnimon Zwart peleando en las calles de la ciudad, chocando espada y lanza, eventualmente disparándose proyectiles pero sin dejar nunca de estar parejos

Gallantmon- no lo hace nada mal

Takato- pero si hubiéramos peleado contra él siendo mas jóvenes no hubiera sido problema

Gallantmon- eso no lo discuto

Omnimon Zwart- ¿con quien rayos hablas?

Gallantmon- no necesitas saberlo

Omnimon Zwart- no importa, dentro de poco podrás contárselo a los muertos. . . (saca de debajo de su capa un extraño objeto)

Takato- eso es. . .

Omnimon Zwart- estaba guardando esto para cuando un oponente verdaderamente digno llegara, deberías sentirte honrado de que te haya elegido para destruirte con mi máximo poder

Gallantmon- lamento tener que decírtelo pero no eres el único que lo tiene (sacando de debajo de su capa el anticuerpo-X)

Omnimon Zwart- ¡¿CÓMO LO CONSEGUISTE?!

Gallantmon- prefiero no recordarlo. . .

Los dos clavan al mismo tiempo el anticuerpo-X en su pecho y de inmediato levantan vuelo para pelear. . .

Keomi- damas y caballeros, no sé que es lo que está pasando, esas dos criaturas clavaron algo en sus pechos y desaparecieron

?- ellos no desaparecieron

El camarógrafo voltea y ve al grupo de digimons detrás de ellos

Keomi- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Beelzemon- ¿realmente quieren saber eso ahora?

Keomi- pues. . . creo que no

Hiandromon- (mientras sus ojos brillaban) me sorprende, gallantmon duplicó la velocidad que tenía hace unos años

Camarógrafo- ¿gallantmon?

Iceleomon- el caballero de la capa roja esta peleando para proteger la ciudad y a sus habitantes. . .

Keomi- ¿y qué hay del otro?

Antylamon- el otro es un malvado que viene a destruirnos

Keomi- ¿y por qué lo dicen tan tranquilos?

Hiandromon- porque gallantmon nunca nos ha fallado, y no creemos que lo haga ahora

Keomi- (viendo a la cámara) bien, ahí lo tienen, la suerte de nuestra ciudad depende que este caballero gane la batalla, deseémosle suerte

Yuri- ¿ahora hasta contestan preguntas?

Henry- bien, ya oyeron, solo nos queda esperar. . . (piensa: rika, date prisa)

Shiro- papa, vamos a buscar la carne que quedó afuera. . .

Henry- sí, hazlo

Shiro- chicos vengan a ayudarme

Los jóvenes salen al patio de la casa

Shiro- esa debe ser suficiente prueba, el papa de haruka se fue y minutos después apareció el caballero

Asahi- ¿y qué les vengo diciendo desde que llegué?

Haruka- bueno pero ahora si tengo pruebas de que mi padre puede ser un tamer

Asahi- hagamos una cosa, le pediremos a firamon y gatomon que los sigan cuando la pelea termine

Juntaro- ¿no sería mejor ir a pelear nosotros también?

Asahi- déjame pensarlo. . . somos 5 tamers, solo dos alcanzaron el nivel ultra y los demás el nivel adulto. . . tenemos que pelear contra un digimon fusión de dos digimon nivel mega que además acaba de aumentar aun mas sus poderes quién sabe cómo. . . sí, creo que podríamos vencerlo (burlándose de él)

Juntaro- bien, bien, ya entendí, pelear contra el tipo invencible. . . mala idea

Asahi- (saca su digi-vise) coronamon, ve al lugar de la pelea y observa

Coronamon- ¿quieres que intervenga?

Asahi- no no, será una misión simple, cuando el caballero venza al digimon síguelo y ve si es un digimon o si después de todo se trata del señor matsuki

Coronamon- entendido, ya voy para allá

Asahi- una cosa mas, lleva a gatomon y si él quiere lleva a liollmon

Coronamon- de acuerdo, nos vemos

Asahi- adiós amigo.

Tsugumu- ¡chicos, vengan, está pasando algo!

Todos corren dentro y ven en la televisión la imagen de omnimon Zwart saliendo de un agujero del suelo

EN EL CENTRO DE SHIYUKU

Omnimon Zwart- ¿Quién rayos hizo eso?

Gallantmon X- esperaba el momento que llegaras querida

Sakuyamon- (aterrizando junto a él) vamos gallantmon no me llames así en medio de una pelea

Gallantmon X- lo siento, acabemos con este tipo rápido para volver a lo nuestro

Sakuyamon- estoy de acuerdo, ¡sakuyamon digivolse ah. . . SAKUYAMON KABUKI MODE!

Gallantmon X- ahora prepárate granuja, estás a punto de experimentar todo nuestro poder. . .

Continuará. . .


	7. La batalla de las generaciones

Gallantmon X- esperaba el momento que llegaras, querida

Sakuyamon- (aterrizando junto a él) vamos gallantmon no me llames así en medio de una pelea

Gallantmon X- lo siento, acabemos con este tipo rápido para volver a lo nuestro

Sakuyamon- estoy de acuerdo, ¡sakuyamon digivolse ah. . . SAKUYAMON KABUKI MODE!

Gallantmon X- ahora prepárate granuja, estás a punto de experimentar todo nuestro poder. . .

La pelea comenzó de inmediato, sakuyamon y gallantmon X estaban dominando sin ningún problema, omnimon Zwart retrocedía asustado casi sin fuerzas

Omnimon Zwart- no lo comprendo ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte?

Gallantmon- permíteme explicarte, de cualquier forma estás a punto de perder. Mi esposa así como la vez tiene la habilidad de conectar espiritualmente nuestras auras, eso significa que nuestras fuerzas también se fusionan; mi fuerza es suya, y su fuerza es mía. Ahora, ¿listo para tu derrota?

Omnimon Zwart- ¡no me subestimes, bastardo!

Enfurecido despliega la espada blackgrey y volando hasta los cielos se lanza en picada hacia ellos

Gallantmon X- sakuyamon. . .

Sakuyamon- enseguida

Omnimon Zwart seguía acercándose mas y mas mientras sakuyamon realizaba un cantico al tiempo que la conexión de auras entre ella y gallantmon era mas notoria. A toda velocidad omnimon Zwart se acercaba hasta estar a solo un par de metros de gallantmon, que solo seguía ahí parado, recibiendo el poder de sakuyamon; impactando contra gallantmon X los datos de omnimon Zwart se dispersan y en pocos segundos desaparecen

EN EL TECHO DEL EDIFICIO. . .

Keomi- se-señoras y señores, no entiendo que fue lo que pasó pero el caballero de armadura negra se estrelló contra el que llegó hace unos momentos y solo desapareció

?- él no llegó ni siquiera a tocarme

Asustada, keomi retrocede y ve detrás de ella a gallantmon y sakuyamon

Beelzemon- me sorprendes, te has vuelto aun mas fuerte

Gallantmon- ustedes no se quedan atrás, pudieron inmovilizar a ese sujeto sin problemas

Iceleomon- por cierto ¿Cuántas veces lo cortaste?

Hiandromon- fueron 16

Gallantmon- correcto, lo corté 16 veces antes de que me tocara

Beelzemon- yo solo vi los primeros 8

Iceleomon- vaya. . . yo solo pude ver el primer corte

Sakuyamon- amigos tenemos que irnos ya, nos esperan

Antylamon- bien, gracias por venir, luego nos vemos

Hiandromon- una cosa mas, hay dos digimon en etapa adulta y uno en etapa de entrenamiento escondidos en aquel edificio (señalando uno que estaba a dos manzanas de distancia) ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ellos?

Gallantmon- también los sentí. . .

Sakuyamon- pero no siento que sean malos

Gallantmon- mientras no causen problemas no creo que importe que anden por la ciudad, pero mantengan una mínima vigilancia

Keomi- disculpe, su nombre era gallantmon ¿o no? ¿le importaría responder algunas preguntas?

Gallantmon- lo siento señorita, tengo que irme

Sakuyamon- yo me voy con él

Keomi- (viendo al dúo alejarse) ¿alguno de ustedes podría responder unas preguntas sobre lo que acaba de pasar?

Antylamon- lo siento pero iré con mi hermano (se va saltando entre los árboles)

Keomi- ¿Qué me dice usted señor? (refiriéndose a Hiandromon)

Hiandromon- yo volveré a mi taller. Sin comentarios

Keomi- supongo que ustedes tampoco. . .

Beelzemon- pero al menos diremos la verdad. . .

Iceleomon- es información clasificada (le sonríe burlonamente)

Luego de eso los dos se van saltando entre los edificios

EN UN EDIFICIO CERCANO. . .

Gatomon- creo que ya podemos ir tras ellos

Liollmon- mantén una distancia segura para que no nos descubran. . .

Firamon- lo sé, lo sé, no tienen que repetirlo

Firamon levanta vuelo y estando siempre a distancia sigue a gallantmon y sakuyamon

Gallantmon- nos están siguiendo desde que salimos de la ciudad

Sakuyamon- no detecto ningún sentimiento de maldad en ellos, no podemos atacarlos

Takato- pero tenemos que perderlos o no podríamos separarnos

Rika- los perderemos en el parque. . . nosotras nos encargamos

Takato- bien, se los confiamos

Gallantmon y sakuyamon, cuando llegan al parque, se meten en una arboleda, una vez ahí sakuyamon (en modo kabuki) los envuelve en una barrera de energía y con un destello de luz los lleva a unas pocas manzanas de la casa

Takato- bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, adiós guilmon

Rika- kyubimon, lleva a guilmon con los otros, nos vemos en la noche donde Yamaki

Kyubimon- nos vemos, pásenla bien con haruka

Rika- claro, adiós

Unos minutos después rika y takato llegan a la casa, donde muchas interrogantes habían nacido al ver a los que parecían ser los personajes de la historia. El resto del día continuó con normalidad hasta llegar la noche y junto con ella la hora de que los tamers visitaran Hypnos.

Yamaki- ¡muchachos!, hace mucho que no tenían que venir

Henry- sí, la última vez fue. . . ¿Qué? ¿hace 5 años?

Yuri- sí, fue cuando ese machinedramon apareció

Yamaki- bien, entonces. . . ¿Quiénes participaron en la pelea contra omnimon Zwart?

Rika- takato, beelzemon, Iceleomon, Hiandromon, antylamon y yo

Hirokazu- me sigue pareciendo una lástima que ya no podamos estar en el lugar de la pelea

Kenta- y a mí me parece una lástima que no tengo el pellejo para cobrarles cada vez que marineAngemon los cura

Takato- ya chicos, los digimon no van a dejar de llegar y nosotros no vamos a dejar de proteger nuestro mundo

Yamaki- precisamente. . .

Yuri- ¿Qué cosa?

Yamaki- tenemos que pensar a futuro, si bien los digimon son datos eternos los humanos no lo somos, y llegara el momento en el que ya no estaremos aquí para proteger nuestro mundo. . .

Hirokazu- y lo que quieres decir es. . .

Yamaki- ¿han considerado que sus hijos sean tamers también? Podrían tomarlos como sus pupilos y enseñarles para que ellos sean la próxima generación que cuide la ciudad cuando ustedes ya no puedan

Takato- ya lo dije muchas veces, me verán dándole un baño a un skullgreymon antes de que haruka se pasee por la ciudad con un digimon

Kenta- oye tu tuviste a guilmon mucho mas joven de lo que lo es haruka ahora y creo que estás bien

Takato- sí, y por enojarme lo hice digievolucionar en un monstruo que después casi destruye el mundo

Guilmon- takato, eso fue un accidente, guilmon también estaba enojado no es solo tu culpa

Renamon- además después pudimos solucionarlo, todos juntos

Terriermon- no te preocupes

Henry- por mi parte yo creo que shiro está apto para tener un digimon, me sentiría orgulloso de que él y su camarada aprendieran uno del otro como nosotros lo hicimos

Yuri- creo lo mismo, nuestro hijo está listo

Hirokazu- tsugumu está completamente listo, de digimons es de lo único que habla

Kenta- juntaro también, me recuerdan a nosotros a su edad

Rika- ¿Qué dices takato? Todos en esta habitación creemos que los niños están listos para tener un digimon salvo. . . tú

Takato- (cruzado de brazos y desviando la mirada) si un digimon se le acerca y ella se vuelve su tamer no podré hacer nada al respecto. Cuando un digimon y un humano se unen permanecen unidos

Yamaki- creo que. . . será mejor terminar con esto ya, les transferiré el pago a sus cuentas

Reika- ¡JEFE YAMAKI, UN SALVAJE PODEROSO APARECIÓ!

Yamaki- en donde ¿Quién es el salvaje?

Reika- apareció en el cruce de la 5 y la 32, por suerte es una zona despoblada pero de alguna forma el salvaje se resiste a ser analizado

Takato- ¿puedes decirnos al menos su nivel?

Reika- nivel mega, esa es la única información que aparece

Henry- hirokazu ¿Qué no dijiste que extrañabas estar en el lugar de la pelea?

Takato- ¿listos chicos? Como en los viejos tiempos ¡EVOLUCION MATRIX!

Todos saltan por la ventana

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Guilmon- ¡guilmon digivolse ah. . . GALLANTMON!

Renamon- ¡renamon digivolse ah. . . SAKUYAMON!

Terriermon- ¡terriermon digivolse ah. . . MEGAGARGOMON!

Hiandromon, marineAngemon, Iceleomon, yuri, hirokazu, kenta y gallantmon subieron en megagargomon y todos juntos fueron al lugar donde se encontraba el digimon

Yamaki- vaya, es tan nostálgico. . . pensar que al principio ellos eran solo unos niños de primaria. . . unos niños de primaria que dejaron en vergüenza a los adultos jajaja, mientras nosotros no pudimos hacer nada ellos llevan años arreglándoselas para proteger nuestro mundo.

Reika- parece que fueran tus propios hijos, Yamaki

Yamaki- pues. . . junto con takeshi ellos también son parte de nuestra familia ¿no es así?

UNA ALARMA SUENA

Yamaki- ¡Reika, ¿Qué está pasando?!

Reika- otros dos salvajes aparecieron de la nada ¡ambos están en su última etapa!

Yamaki -¡¿QUÉ?! ¿quienes?

Reika- no lo sé con seguridad, detecto las presencias de varios tipos de digimon pero no su presencia completa

Yamaki- ¿de qué digimons se trata?

Reika- según la información que conseguimos de los digi-vise son. . . garurumon, greymon, kabuterimon, angemon, kuwagamon, monocromon, airdramon, devimon, skullgreymon y metalgreymon

Yamaki- Hacía mucho que no llegaban tantos digimons, esto podría ser malo para la ciudad

MINUTOS ANTES EN EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA

?- ¡ESPADAS DEL TRIUNFO!

Angemon- ¡GOLPE DE FE!

Wizardmon- ¡TRUENO MAGICO!

Gatomon- ¡PATADA DE GATO!

El trio es arrasado por las 4 espadas que los atacaron

?- ¿lo ven? Es como les dije, es mejor que se inclinen ante el gran piedmon antes de que pierda mi buen humor (decía mientras caminaba hacia ellos)

Juntaro- demonios, cómo podríamos vencer a un nivel mega. . .

Haruka- tenemos que seguir intentando ¡cambio de carta. . . LADYDEVIMON!

Tsugumu- va a usar a ladydevimon

Gatomon deja salir de su boca un rayo rojo que golpea a piedmon

Piedmon- ¿eso es todo? Es una pena, como demostraron que no les interesa servirme tendré que destruirlos, que lástima (mientras ladeaba con la cabeza) y yo que pensaba que había conseguido a mis sirvientes personales. . .

Continúa acercándose, paso a paso, con esa sádica sonrisa en su rostro

Grapleomon- ¡SHISHIJU HAZAN!

Flaremon- ¡ONDA DEL REY BESTIA CARMESÍ!

Una vez mas el golpe de viento de grapleomon se fusionó con la llamarada de flaremon, creando una sola gran llamarada que golpeó a piedmon por la espalda

Shiro- pelea con nosotros

Asahi- déjalos y ven a pelear

Piedmon- bien. . . ustedes dos podrán divertirme por un tiempo, mientras sus amigos jugarán con mis mascotas (sacando dos pequeños frascos que contenían un líquido naranja)

Haruka- ¿tus mascotas?

Piedmon- así es, ¡fueron considerados una aberración de la naturaleza y un día después de su nacimiento se decidió que eran muy peligrosos y debían ser destruidos (su actitud se vuelve mas serena) pero como yo, ellos sabían que podían ser mas. ¡les presento. . . A LOS KIMERAMON!

Arroja al suelos los dos frascos, que al romperse el líquido comenzó tomar forma en dos bultos separados que se acercaban a los tamers y sus camaradas

Juntaro- (sacando su digi-vise) ¿Qué clase de digimon son esos?. . . la información no quiere aparecer

Piedmon- bien mis mascotas ¡ATAQUEN!

La batalla comenzó, gatomon y los otros esquivaban los rayos de energía de los kimeramon mientras grapleomon y flaremon intentaban llevar la batalla contra piedmon.

Flaremon- ¡BAILE DE LEON ROJO!

Flaremon, aprovechando que grapleomon había inmovilizado a piedmon por la espalda, se dispuso a golpear salvajemente al enemigo. Ya exhausto por el ataque flaremon se detiene solo para ver al inmutado piedmon

Piedmon- ¿eso es todo? (pregunta arrogante)

Flaremon- ¡asahi!

Asahi- ¡cambio de carta, conexión W de poder!

Nuevamente se lanzaba a golpearlo con una serie de puñetazos a la cara y rematándolo con un gancho al estómago, terminando muy agotado

Piedmon- por eso pregunto que si es todo

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, aterrados de la fuerza del enemigo se sentían impotentes ante él

Piedmon- bien, si en verdad eso fue todo. . .

Toma a grapleomon por los hombros y se lo arroja a flaremon, ambos digimon quedan tirados en el suelo victimas del siguiente ataque que decidiera lanzar piedmon

Asahi- shiro, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de mantener la cabeza fría en la batalla y no arriesgarnos?

Shiro- si. . .

Asahi- pues creo que es el momento perfecto para ignorar eso, si no lo hacemos este tipo nos mata, ¡flaremon, ¿crees poder resistirlo?!

Flaremon- trataré, tenemos que hacerlo

Shiro- ¿Qué hay de ti grapleomon?

Grapleomon- no nos queda de otra. . .

Piedmon- ¿Qué les pasa, no piensan levantarse. . . o será que ya se rindieron?

Flaremon- todavía tenemos un haz bajo la manga

Grapleomon- ¡chicos, ahora!

Asahi/shiro- ¡cambio de carta. . . CONEXIÓN W DE PODER X3!

Flaremon- ¡RUGIDO DE LA DESTRUCCION!

Grapleomon- ¡SHISHIJU HAZAN!

Las ondas de choque avanzan, todos esperan impacientes sin saber si sería suficiente para destruir al enemigo. . .

Piedmon- jajaja, insectos. . . ¡HECHIZO FINAL!

De sus manos dispara un proyectil de energía que sin el menor problema desvaneció ambos ataques y continuo hasta golpear a los 4, tamer y digimon. Reía victorioso piedmon, maravillándose con la imagen de sus adversarios en el suelo. Del otro lado del campo los kimeramon también habían terminado con los demás.

Asahi- coronamon, ¿puedes volver a digievolucionar?

Coronamon- (inmóvil en el suelo) no. . . ya no tengo fuerzas

Tsugumu- wizardmon, sácanos de aquí

Wizardmon- enseguida (tirado en el suelo levanta su báculo)

Piedmon- no tan rápido (pisando su mano) no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias así que por desgracia para ustedes los mataré ahora

Haruka- ¡HEY, NO TOQUES A MIS AMIGOS!

Piedmon- ¿quieres recibir el castigo en su lugar?

Asahi- ¡NO! Yo seré tu oponente

Haruka- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Asahi- soy tu caballero guardián, princesa

Shiro- (parándose a duras penas) yo también pelearé

Juntaro- que mas da (parándose) si no hacemos nada también moriremos, también voy a pelear. Patamon, quédate atrás

Tsugumu- no voy a ser el cobarde que se quede atrás

Piedmon- vaya, no entiendo a los humanos pero si tienen tantas ganas de morir. . . mmm, empezaré contigo (señalando a asahi), tú serás mi oponente, veamos cuánto duras (sacando dos de sus espadas)

Asahi- ¿tú con espadas y yo nada? (sonríe) sí que eres competitivo

Piedmon- (sonríe y le arroja dos de las espadas a asahi) bien, si así lo quieres te las prestaré, de cualquier forma las recuperaré en menos de un minuto

Asahi- no me subestimes

Humano y digimon se lanzan a pelear, pero con un solo movimiento de sus espadas, piedmon derribó a asahi y lo dejó en el suelo con múltiples cortadas. Guarda sus espadas y se acerca a él

Piedmon- ¿no te lo dije? (tomando las espadas que le dio a asahi) las recuperé en menos de un minuto Jajajaja bien, es una pena que termine tan rápido pero aun así lograste divertirme con tus aires de héroe. En fin creo que es hora de terminar con tu sufrimiento. . . (alzando su espada listo para apuñalarlo) ¿eh?

Haruka- que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño (parándose entre ambos)

Piedmon reía descontrolado burlándose de ambos, reía y reía sin parar hasta que al fin se detiene y los mira amenazante

Piedmon- escucha niña por mas divertido que sea esto los mataré de todas formas, si no quieres moverte tendré que hacer una brocheta de humanos

Un bulto enorme golpea a piedmon por la espalda y luego toma a asahi y haruka, levantándolos en el cielo

Beelzemon- ¡OYE ANIMAL, LIMPIA ESOS CAÑONES DE VEZ EN CUANDO, MIS ALAS QUEDARON LLENAS DE HOLLÍN!

Megagargomon- ¡¿PUES QUE ESPERABAS? LOS USÉ HACE POCO!

Juntaro- es increíble. . . son. . .

Tsugumu- ahí están todos. . .

Shiro- el androide, la doncella. . .

Beelzemon- hola niños, tiempo sin vernos

Haruka- tú eres el demonio bondadoso. . .

Beelzemon- sí, y tengo entendido que por ahí están el robot guardián y el ángel sanador

Asahi- es. . . increíble, todos están aquí, pero donde está. . .

Gallantmon- ¿el caballero? (apareciendo en el hombro de megagargomon) permíteme presentarme asahi, mi nombre es gallantmon, es un placer conocerte. Te agradezco que cuidaras a mi hija este tiempo

Haruka- ¿hija?

Gallantmon salta al suelo y beelzemon aterriza frente a él

Takato- (segundos después de separarse de gallantmon) jovencita, estás castigada. . . una eternidad

Haruka- papá. . .

Rika- después hablaremos es esto haruka, por ahora tenemos que encargarnos de este sujeto

Haruka- mamá. . .

Takato- beelzemon, llévate a los niños de aquí, no es lugar para ellos

Beelzemon- seguro. . .

Beelzemon se los lleva al techo de un edificio mientras takato y rika volvían a digievolucionar a gallantmon y sakuyamon

Piedmon- vaya vaya, al fin tengo frente a mí al legendario caballero carmesí, y no solo eso sino que también a su compañera la gran sacerdotisa sakuyamon. . . debo agradecerles que se llevaran a esa bola de inútiles, al fin se acabaron los juegos de niños, ahora podemos empezar con la verdadera pelea. . . (sonriendo diabólicamente) ¡piedmon, digivolse ah. . . CHAOSPIEDMON!

Gallantmon- escucha arlequín, normalmente soy bondadoso con granujas como tú y les doy un fin rápido y sin dolor. . . pero te atreviste a lastimar a mi hijita. . . ¡Y ESO JAMAS TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Continuará. . .


	8. Se avecina el peligro

Piedmon- vaya vaya, al fin tengo frente a mí al legendario caballero carmesí, y no solo eso sino que también a su compañera la gran sacerdotisa sakuyamon. . . debo agradecerles que se llevaran a esa bola de inútiles, al fin se acabaron los juegos de niños, ahora podemos empezar con la verdadera pelea. . . (sonriendo diabólicamente) ¡piedmon, digivolse ah. . . CHAOSPIEDMON!

Gallantmon- escucha arlequín, normalmente soy bondadoso con granujas como tú y les doy un fin rápido y sin dolor. . . pero te atreviste a lastimar a mi hijita. . . ¡Y ESO JAMAS TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Chaospiedmon- ¡jajaja eso era lo que quería escuchar! Hazme un favor y abandona esa forma, quiero que pelees como el verdadero caballero carmesí

Gallantmon- bien. . . cumpliré tu último deseo y pelearé con toda mi fuerza (se separa en takato y guilmon)

Takato- pero espero que estés dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de tus propios deseos. . .

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Guilmon- ¡guilmon digivolse ah. . . MEDIEVALGALLANTMON!

Medievalgallantmon- ahora sí, prepárate para ser destruido. . .

Chaospiedmon- no me hagas reír, cuando acabe contigo mi popularidad entre los virus se irá a los cielos ¡ESPADAS DEL TRIUNFO!

Las 4 espadas son detenidas con un simple movimiento de la poderosa lanza dynas de medievalgallantmon

Chaospiedmon- por todos los diablos. . . (decía asustado)

Sakuyamon- ¿quieres escuchar la mejor parte?

Chaospiedmon- ¿eh?

Hiandromon- gallantmon ni siquiera toco las espadas, lo que las detuvo fueron las ondas de choque que se generaron cuando movió su lanza

Chaospiedmon- ¡eso es imposible!

Medievalgallantmon- ¿eso crees?, estás a punto de experimentar un universo de dolor. . .

EN EL EDIFICIO. . .

Haruka- mi papá. . . mi papá es el caballero y mi. . . mi. . . mama. . . es la doncella

Shiro- increíble, papa realmente era el androide

Kenta- niños, vengan aquí, marineAngemon los curará a ustedes y a sus camaradas

Juntaro- ¿papa, ese es tu camarada? ¿es el ángel sanador de la historia?

Kenta- así es hijo, desde el principio marineAngemon y yo hemos tenido la responsabilidad de tratar las heridas de los demás

Juntaro- ¡ES GENIAL! Pueden curar cualquier herida

Hirokazu- tsugumu, ¿este es tu compañero?

Tsugumu- sí, él es mi camarada candlemon

Hirokazu- es un placer conocerte candlemon, por favor cuida de mi hijo

Candlemon- s-sí, lo haré

Yuri- shiro. . . (abrasándolo) ¿no te lastimaste, o sí?

Shiro- no mamá, estoy bien, no pasó nada. . . oye, ¿tú también eres una. . .?

Yuri- (sonríe) ven hijo, (llegan al borde el edificio) ese de ahí es mi camarada Iceleomon ¡oye leomon, shiro quiere conocerte!

Iceleomon- es un honor por fin poder hablar contigo (decía esquivando un rayo del kimeramon) ¡GOLPE CONGELANTE!

Iceleomon congela a uno de los kimeramon para que después con su rayo atómico Hiandromon lo destruya

Hirokazu- y ese es mi camarada Hiandromon, pero creo que lo conoces mejor como el robot guardián

Hiandromon- soy Hiandromon, que bueno poder verte en persona tsugumu

Tsugumu- genial, tú camarada alcanzó el nivel mega

Hirokazu- si pero nos costó mucho llegar ahí

Megagargomon- ¡OYE BEELZEMON ¿QUÉ TE PARECE UN TIRO AL BLANCO?! (estrujando al último kimeramon)

Beelzemon- seguro, lánzamelo (viendo que le arrojaba al monstruo) ¡RAYO MORTAL!

Y así sin mas beelzemon destruye al último kimeramon, quedando solo Chaospiedmon aterrorizado frente a medievalgallantmon

Medievalgallantmon- creo que ya te dejé vivir lo suficiente, es hora de terminar con esto

Lentamente se acercaba a Chaospiedmon, preparando su lanza, listo para cortarlo.

Chaospiedmon- ¡MASCARAS CUADRADAS! ¡MASCARAS CUADRADAS! ¡MASCARAS CUADRADAS!

Las esferas de energía no dejaban de chocar contra gallantmon, que seguía avanzando hacia el cobarde enemigo

Chaospiedmon- ¡MASCARAS. . .!

Medievalgallantmon- ¡FURIA DEL WYVERN!

Del cristal de la parte inferior de su lanza dispara un pequeño rayo que desintegró el brazo de piedmon antes de lanzar su ataque

Chaospiedmon- ¡MI BRAZO. . . MALDITO! (arrodillado en el suelo)

Medievalgallantmon- ¿tienes alguna última cosa que decir?

Chaospiedmon- maldito. . .

Medievalgallantmon- adiós. . .

Y con un fuerte movimiento de la lanza la pelea llega a su fin

Haruka- ese es el poder. . . que tienen mis padres. . . ¿uhg? ¿A. . .sahi. . .?

Asahi- (mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos) es él. . . realmente es él, el héroe que salvó al digimundo. . . el justiciero del que hablaban mis hermanas. . .

Coronamon- asahi, lo conseguimos, por fin pudimos ver en persona. . .

Asahi/coronamon- al legendario caballero gallantmon

Terminada la pelea todo el grupo regresa a Hypnos para una larga explicación. Una vez ahí, niños y digimon se sientan a hablar con sus padres

Takato- de acuerdo, creo que seré yo el primero en preguntar, ¿Cuándo tenían pensado decirnos que eran tamers?

Shiro- es que. . . creímos que no entenderían, que los digimon eran reales. . . que son nuestros compañeros. . . que peleamos contra ellos. . .

Yamaki- espera, ¿hace cuánto que se volvieron tamers?

Juntaro- mas o menos unos 4 años

Yamaki- es casi el tiempo en el que el último salvaje fue detectado por nuestras computadoras, si eso es cierto y desde hace 3 años han aparecido salvajes en la ciudad por qué no los detectamos

?- porque tenía un trato con estos niños, mi camarada no era lo bastante fuerte para pelear así que a cambio de encubrir a sus compañeros ellos se encargarían de los salvajes que aparecieran en la ciudad

Yamaki- ¡takeshi, por qué lo hiciste! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si los niños no hubieran podido vencerlos?

Takeshi- como en ese momento no sabía que había tamers mas experimentados en la ciudad hubiera confiado en que nuestra empresa encontraría una solución

Henry- volviendo al tema. . . creo que esto es algo que cada familia debe hablar por separado, todos debemos discutirlo con la cabeza fría

Yuri- es cierto, vamos a casa

Yamaki- (después de que todos se fueran) takeshi. . . tienes mucho que explicar

Takeshi- papa, si me hubieras dado toda la información sobre estas personas no habría hecho eso

Reika- ¡takeshi! Háblale con respeto a tu padre

Takeshi- si mama

EN CASA DE SHIRO. . .

Henry- bien shiro, aun no me has presentado a tu camarada

Shiro- lo siento, él es mi compañero liollmon

Liollmon- gusto en conocerlo señor Wong

Henry- el señor Wong es mi padre, llámame henry

Yuri- vaya, (abrasando a liollmon) parece que el destino de los hombres Wong es tener digimons tiernos

Terriermon- que bueno, ahora no estará tanto sobre mí

Shiro- terriermon, nunca te agradecí por ayudarme el otro día, de no ser por ti y renamon yuuko habría muerto, también liamon

Terriermon- no hay de qué, después de todo fuiste tú el que derrotó al digimon

Henry- es cierto, pude ver que alcanzaron la última etapa, los felicito

Shiro- gracias papa. . . mamá, tu camarada es muy fuerte, me impresionó cuando lo vi

Iceleomon- gracias, fue gracias a tu madre que me volví mas fuerte

Henry- por cierto, ya que ahora sabes la verdad tendré que decírtelo para que no te sorprendas, tu tía susi también es una tamer, su camarada es lopmon

Shiro- y tal vez yo deba decir esto para que no se asusten pero. . . Motoki también tiene un camarada, labramon

Yuri/henry- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Henry- ¡tengo que llamar y decírselo a susi, Motoki tiene solo 7 años, es peligroso que tenga un digimon, es. . .! (leomon le da un coscorrón)

Yuri- gracias leomon

Iceleomon- de cualquier forma iba a darle uno si seguía gritando

Yuri- dejémoslo para mañana, hoy todos tenemos que dormir

EN CASA MATSUKI. . .

Takato- haruka hora de una explicación ¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir a tu madre y a mí que tenías un digimon?

Haruka- ¡tú también me debes una explicación! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?

Rika- ¡haruka!

Takato- no te dijimos nada porque es muy peligroso tener un digimon

Haruka- pero ustedes tenían digimon incluso mas jóvenes que yo, ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener a gatomon como mi compañera? ¿eh, caballero legendario?

Asahi- no quiero meterme en una discusión familiar pero creo que todos deben calmarse

Renamon- tiene razón, para hablar sobre cosas como estás se debe tener la mente fría

Takato- bien. . . . (da un gran respiro) haruka, ¿sabes? El título que me dieron de caballero carmesí me lo gané algunos años después de que el d-reaper atacara, ¿les gustaría saber cómo fue que pasó?

Haruka, asahi, coronamon y gatomon asienten con la cabeza

Takato- escuchen con atención, una parte que no les contamos a nadie en la historia es que algunos años después de que los 4 salvadores derrotaran al monstruo una sombra de mi pasado volvió para atormentarnos, una digievolución errónea que desafortunadamente guilmon alcanzó cuando yo le transmití mi ira. Escuchen bien esto. . . la sola existencia de esta digievolución representa un peligro absoluto para el digimundo y el mundo humano, después de descubrir eso fuimos al digimundo a detenerlo. . .

Haruka- ¿Qué. . . qué pasó después?

Rika- tu padre se sacrificó para que el resto del mundo se salvara

Gatomon- ¿Qué significa eso?

Takato- teníamos un tiempo límite para acabar con megidramon, si no volvíamos en ese tiempo nos quedaríamos atrapados en el digimundo por dios sabe cuánto tiempo, el portal se estaba cerrando y todo un ejército de virus estaba tras nosotros. . . no podía dejar que mis queridos amigos quedaran atrapados en ese lugar. Usamos el ataque mas poderoso de gallantmon, la ejecución final, para que los demás pudieran cruzar el portal pero nosotros nos quedamos a pelear; estuvimos a punto de morir pero al final logramos vencer la nueva forma de ese monstruo, chaosgallantmon. Ahí fue donde empezó nuestro viaje por volver al mundo humano, no fue fácil, tuvimos que pasar por mil y un complicaciones. . .

Haruka- pero lo lograron, ¿cierto? Sino no estarían aquí

Takato- si, al final lo logramos pero nos tomó dos años volver, dos años yendo de un lado a otro buscando cualquier pista que nos permitiera volver, al final volvimos participando en una invasión a nuestro mundo, ese maldito anciano brujo me arrastró de vuelta a ese lugar de tinieblas y fue ahí donde se dio nuestra última batalla. . . aun recuerdo sus palabras cuando lo derroté "todavía me queda una satisfacción, aun me queda la satisfacción de maldecirte; te maldigo a recorrer esta tierra buscando la respuesta que nunca encontraras, te maldigo a nunca volver a tu hogar, a nunca volver con tus seres queridos, ¡TE MALDIGO A PASAR EL RESTO DE TUS DIAS VAGANDO POR ESTE MUNDO SOLO!", y casi lo logra, pero llegamos a cruzar el portal devuelta. ¿lo entiendes? Es por eso que no quería que tuvieras un digimon, no quería que te expusieras al mismo peligro que nosotros. . .

Rika- bueno, creo que es hora de que todos descansemos; haruka, ve con gatomon a tu cuarto

Asahi- creo que viene siendo hora de que me valla, los dejaré solos. . . vamos coronamon

Coronamon- fue un honor conocerlo en persona señor matsuki, y a usted también señor guilmon (se sube al hombro de asahi)

Takato- espera, asahi, te vi peleando contra piedmon por defender a haruka. Por lo que pude ver eres valiente, terco, obstinado. . . pero también apasionado y alguien capaz de arriesgarse en una pelea perdida por el bien de los demás. . .

Asahi- pues. . . no sé qué decir señor. . .

Takato- esas eran cualidades que yo tenía a tu edad y que aun conservó, vas por buen camino asahi, te has ganado mi respeto

Asahi- se lo agradezco señor, desde pequeño lo eh admirado. . . (camina a la puerta)

Takato- oye, tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes, ¿Qué te parece?

Asahi- ¿lo dice enserio?

Takato- claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer. . . oh, una cosa mas

Asahi- ¿Qué pasa?

Takato- (le susurra al oído) si por alguna razón intentas propasarte con mi hija experimentarás de primera mano en poder de gallantmon ¿ok, caballero guardián?

Asahi- o-ok

Y esa noche asahi y coronamon no solo habían cumplido su sueño de conocer y ver pelear a su héroe, sino que también se habían ganado su respeto.

Es de mañana ya en shinyuku, asahi y haruka están paseando por el parque mientras coronamon y gatomon los seguían desde los arboles

Asahi- ¿Dónde está el lugar que dijo tú padre?

Haruka- no lo sé, solo dijo que fuéramos a la parte mas alejada del parque. Es culpa tuya por preguntarle dónde estaba antes el portal

ENTRE LOS ARBOLES. . .

Gatomon- esos dos parece que se están llevando demasiado bien. . .

Coronamon- ¿Qué tienes en contra de asahi? Él es muy bueno, incluso intentó proteger a haruka anoche

Gatomon- me molesta que intente hacerse tanto el héroe, van a terminar matándolo

Coronamon- pero bien que gracias a esa actitud bondadosa que tiene haruka está bien, tú te recuperaste de tus heridas y ahora puedes aguantar el X3 por 5 segundos

Gatomon- mmm. . .

Coronamon- vamos, quiero escucharlo, di "lo admito, asahi es un buen chico"

Gatomon- bien, lo admito, asahi es un buen chico. . . ¡pero todavía no es digno de haruka!

Impmon- si pero por ahora eso está bien, extrañaba que hubiera una parejita a quien molestar

Coronamon- ¿Quién eres?

Impmon- ustedes me conocen como el demonio bondadoso, yo quería solo demonio pero que se la va a hacer. . . y también extrañaba a un chico como él. . .

Gatomon- ¿alguien como él?

Impmon- hace mucho que en la ciudad no había un chico con sus cualidades, alguien que pudiera ser el líder que protegiera la ciudad. . .

Gatomon- ¿pero qué hay de shiro? Él es tan bueno como asahi

Impmon- sí, shiro es un buen tamer, se preocupa por su camarada y por sus amigos, esas son cualidades de un buen líder pero también es metódico y trata de solucionar las cosas por un método científico. . . jaja igual a su padre. . . pero a diferencia de henry takato no usaba cálculos o pensamientos elaborados, él solo deja que su corazón y su instinto le digan lo que tiene que hacer y lo hace, confía en que funcionará y esa confianza es lo que permite que al final sus planes resulten. Yo desde el principio los eh visto pelear para ver quién podría nacer como el nuevo líder, al principio pensé que podría ser haruka. . .

Gatomon- ¿y por qué no?

Renamon- (apareciendo detrás de ellos) porque si bien es tenas como takato. . . también es mas terca que sus dos padres juntos, y no actúa bien cuando está bajo presión, pero ese chico. . . cuando lo vimos pelear fue como ver de nuevo la vieja magia de takato. . .

Coronamon- ¡jaja! Sabía que asahi era de los grandes

Renamon- todavía le queda mucho por aprender. . . (sonríe) pero sí, será de los grandes

-¡GATOMON!-

Gatomon- haruka

El grupo de digimon corre al lugar del grito donde al llegar encuentran una manada de digimons peleando

?- ¡vamos mis criaturas, destrúyanlos!

Impmon- ¿Cómo llegaron tantos raremon aquí?

Renamon/impmon/coronamon- ¡digivolse ah. . .!

-KYUBIMON- -BEELZEMON- -FIRAMON-

Gatomon- ¡GOLPE DE GATO!

Firamon- ¡GARRAS DE LA JUSTICIA!

Kyubimon- ¡OMNIMIDAMA!

Beelzemon- ¡GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD!

Mas de la mitad de los raremon en el lugar son arrasados por los ataques

Arukerimon- destruyan cuantos quieran, siempre podré crear mas ¡agujas de control, formación!

Los cabellos de la confiada digimon vuelan a los cielos formado otra oleada de raremon

?- escúchenme, destruir a sus esclavos no tiene sentido, debemos destruirla a ella

¿?- nosotros te daremos un espacio, asegúrate de destruirla ¡SUPER DETRUCTOR!

?- ¡HOLY SPADA!

Desde las alturas el misterioso digimon lanza una onda de choque en forma de cruz que destruyó a Arukerimon y terminó la batalla

Beelzemon- ¿exactamente que hacen aquí?

Ophanimon- vamos beelzemon, ¿así recibes a tus amigos?

Renamon- me disculpo por beelzemon, nos referíamos que los trae por aquí ¿acaso solo viniste a visitar a tu padre, slashangemon?

Slashangemon- ojala fuera solo eso, pero tenemos problemas en el digimundo y necesitamos su ayuda. . .

Paildramon- si, en estos años las cosas han empeorado mucho (una luz lo ilumina y dos cuerpos se forman)

ExVmon- intentamos por todos los medios resolverlo pero no podemos hacerlo solos

Stigmon- esperábamos que ustedes pudieran ayudarnos. . .

Haruka- ¡OIGAN! ¡¿Qué es todo esto, se conocen?!

Darcmon- tranquila niña, no armes tanto alboroto

Slashangemon- ¡DARCMON! Ya te eh dicho muchas veces que cuides tus modales

Renamon- en fin. . . beelzemon, por favor llévalos a Hypnos, llamaré a todos para una reunión

Asahi- un momento por favor ¿quieren al menos decirnos que es lo que pasa?

ExVmon- básicamente. . . el digimundo corre peligro una vez mas, y posiblemente también su mundo

Asahi/haruka- ¡¿QUEEEE?!

ESA NOCHE EN EL EDIFICIO DE HYPNOS. . .

Todos están en un cuarto especial reservado para las reuniones sobre asuntos digimon

Angewomon- ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue takato?

Stigmon- preguntaste lo mismo hace 10 minutos, llegará cuando llegue y ni un minuto mas tarde ¿ok?

Angewomon- pero aun así es aburrido esperar

Henry- acabo de llamar a takato y dijo que está en camino, ¿Por qué no nos cuentan mientras llegan él y rika?

ExVmon- no, será mejor que lo sepan todos juntos. . . pero. . . ¡PORQUE SE TARDAN TANTO!

Takato- porque el tráfico es un infierno a esta hora (abriendo la puerta)

Rika- ¿Qué hacen los niños aquí? No creo que sea algo que deban escuchar

Haruka- dijeron que nuestro mundo estaba en peligro, esto también es nuestro asunto

Yamaki- de repente me dio un deja vu ¿o no, takato?

Takato- tulle, pueden quedarse. (mira a los digimon) hey slashangemon, ¿no vas a darle a tu viejo un abraso?

Slashangemon- ¡claro papa, ven aquí!

Takato- wow wow wow, cuidado con las espadas, (deteniéndolo, y abrasándolo él)

Haruka- ¡¿PAPA?!

Takato- ah sí, casi lo olvido, aun no los eh presentado. Haruka, este es mi hijo slashangemon, tu hermano

Haruka- mi mi mi mi mi. . . ¡¿MI HERMANO?!

Takato- y ese de ahí es tu tío exVmon, y claro, (acercándose a ella y rodeándola con su brazo) esta es mi nieta Darcmon

Haruka- ¡QUEEEEEE! (termina por desmayarse)

Takato- supongo que fue mucho para ella. . .

Coronamon- espere, ¿esto significa que su familia es mitad digimon?

Takato- no no, slashangemon y exVmon son mas bien como un hermano e hijo adoptivo, los conocí en el digimundo

Asahi- no quiero interrumpir pero ¿Qué hacemos con. . .? (cargando a haruka)

Rika- dejémosla descansar, tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar

Takato- es cierto, por poco lo olvidaba, díganme. . . (sus ojos de repente enardecen) ¿Quién cometió el error de atacar nuestro querido digimundo?

Continuará. . .


	9. La prueba

Asahi- no quiero interrumpir pero ¿Qué hacemos con. . .? (cargando a haruka)

Rika- dejémosla descansar, tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar

Takato- es cierto, por poco lo olvidaba, díganme. . . (sus ojos de repente enardecen) ¿Quién cometió el error de atacar nuestro querido digimundo?

Stigmon- pues. . . lo que pasó en el digimundo puede definirse en dos palabras. . .

Angewomon- . . .princemamemon enloqueció.

Takato- ¡¿princemamemon?! ¿Qué fue lo que ese pequeño tramposo hizo?

Slashangemon- está desesperado por atraparte, y no solo eso, decidió que la mejor forma de hacerlo era conquistando el digimundo y usar a cada ser del mismo para atacarte. . . en esta ocasión no tenía pensado arriesgarse

Takato- malnacido. . .

Henry- takato, hay niños presentes

Takato- lo siento, en fin, díganme cuál es la situación

ExVmon- angewomon, muéstrale (angewomon hace aparecer una imagen de princemamemon dirigiendo a sus tropas) primero parecía que sería lo mismo de siempre, con ese cobarde tratando de expandir su reino. Pero poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que había algo mas, de pronto princemamemon ya había conquistado a 4 de las 10 grandes familias digimon; los espíritus de la naturaleza fueron los primeros en caer, después de ellos siguieron los guardianes de las profundidades y los guardianes del viento, finalmente usó todas sus fuerzas combinadas para apoderarse del imperio de metal.

Henry- ¿todavía hay alguna familia que este luchando?

Slashangemon- parte de la familia rugido de dragón, algunos refugiados de los espíritus de la naturaleza y los cazadores de virus seguimos luchando pero después de meses de no lograr nada nuestros hombres están muy desmoralizados y perdieron la voluntad de luchar. . .

ExVmon- creemos que. . .

Rika- creen que si sus tropas ven luchar al caballero carmesí recobrarán la confianza ¿cierto?

Slashangemon- pues. . . (sonríe) ¿Qué puedo decir? mi padre es mi padre

Henry- angewomon, ¿puedes volver a poner la imagen de princemamemon?

Angewomon- sí, claro. . . (vuelve a poner la imagen y henry la mira detenidamente)

Henry- takato, tú lo viste frente a frente ¿notas algo distinto en él?

Takato- déjame ver. . .

Guilmon- takato, guilmon no recuerda esa marca (señalando la frente)

Takato- es cierto, esa marca en su frente no estaba cuando lo vimos

Renamon- ese es un símbolo del antiguo digimundo, de tiempos muy antiguos. . .

Juntaro- ¿y qué significa?

Renamon- no lo sé, no sé leer escritos antiguos

Tsugumu- pero aun así tenemos que ir, el mundo de nuestros amigos está en problemas

Takato- todavía no, no iremos a ningún lado hasta entender qué es esa marca

ExVmon- pero hermano. . .

Takato- si algo me enseñó la vida es a no actuar precipitadamente, para solucionar esto primero tenemos que entender el problema.

Hirokazu- si pero cómo vamos a descifrarlo en nuestro mundo, cualquier pista que pueda haber seguro está en el digimundo

Asahi- ehh, ¿puedo hablar?

Beelzemon- ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Asahi- en mi ciudad natal hay un hombre que podría ayudarnos con eso

Yuri- ¿un hombre, quién?

Asahi- es en realidad mi sensei, nos entrenó a coronamon y a mí

Kenta- ¿eso significa que es un tamer?

Asahi- pues. . . en realidad nunca pude ver a su camarada pero según lo que escuché de él es un digimon antiguo que conoce todos los secretos del digimundo, si me dan un par de días para volver allá y hablar él creo que podría servirnos

Takato- perfecto, ¿crees que con 2 días estarás bien?

Asahi- claro pero tengo que salir ya

Shiro- mientras tanto creo que nosotros tenemos que entrenar para la batalla

Takato- ¿y en qué momento se dijo que ustedes irían?

Juntaro- ¿y por qué no podemos ir?

Henry- porque no están listos, no durarían ni un dia en el digimundo

Shiro- ¡pero papá!

Yuri- shiro, tu padre tiene razón, ustedes no han estado ahí. Antes no era un lugar para juegos y ahora que se encuentra en medio de una guerra mucho menos

Tsugumu- somos lo bastante fuertes, hemos estado protegiendo la ciudad todos estos años

Hirokazu- ¿y qué hubiera sido de ustedes si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo cuando apareció piedmon?

Asahi- aunque ellos no puedan ir. . . yo no tengo un padre que me diga "no puedes", en nombre de todos los tamers y digimons pelearé para salvar el digimundo

Slashangemon- lo lamento pero solo dejaré que nos ayuden mi padre, mi madre y sus amigos. No quiero que ningún otro humano se arriesgue

Shiro- ¡pero tenemos la fuerza necesaria!

Takato- ¿les gustaría demostrarlo?

Renamon- ¿piensas usarlo?

Kenta- hace tiempo que no lo probamos

Asahi- ¿de qué están hablando?

Yamaki- sistema de entrenamiento de lucha digimon. . .

Todos- ¿Qué?

Yamaki- un espacio virtual que el equipo salvaje desarrolló para que pudieran entrenar sin problemas

Haruka- (que acababa de despertar y alcanzó a escuchar eso) ¿cómo funciona eso?

Takato- bueno, la forma mas fácil de explicarlo sería. . . ¿vieron la película matrix?

Todos- sí.

Takato- es mas o menos como eso, solo que no morirán si mueren ahí

Yamaki- iré a preparar las cosas, takeshi, ven conmigo, es hora de que aprendas a usar este sistema

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS. . .

Ya todos estaban conectados al servidor del sistema

Yamaki- bien, prepárense, conexión en 3, 2, 1. . .

Asahi- ¿este es el lugar. . .?

Era un espacio infinito de aspecto informático, el cielo y la tierra eran solo una maya verde sobre la que estaban parados

Yamaki- (suena la voz en el aire) bien takato, ¿Qué será esta vez?

Takato- ustedes que dicen

Renamon- creo que el escenario del bosque está bien para empezar

Henry- de acuerdo Yamaki, que sea el bosque de la zona norte

Yamaki- enseguida

Todo el espacio se transforma en un inmenso bosque

Haruka- ¿y ahora qué?

Rika- Primero lo primero, todo digievolucionen

Coronamon/liollmon/candlemon/patamon- ¡digivolse ah. . .!

-¡FIRAMON!- -¡LIAMON!- -¡WIZARDMON!- -¡ANGEMON!-

Tsugumu- ¿Qué sigue?

Hirokazu- ahora viene la parte divertida

Kenta- ¿Qué creen que deba ser primero?

Iceleomon- creo que debemos empezar el algo simple. . .

Rika- Yamaki, que sean 5 meramon

Los meramon aparecen y de inmediato lanzan sus bombas de magma contra ellos, esquivándolos sin problemas los digimon los rodean

Todos- ¡ATAQUEN!

Firamon- ¡GARRAS DE LA JUSTICIA!

Gatomon- ¡PATADA DE GATO!

Angemon- ¡GOLPE DE FE!

Wizardmon- ¡TRUENO MAGICO!

Liamon- ¡TORMENTA DEL REY!

Los 5 meramon de un solo movimiento son vencidos y desaparecen

Haruka- fue demasiado fácil

Beelzemon- eso espero, o no esperen sobrevivir mucho en el digimundo

Takato- empecemos con la segunda ronda. . . (pide en vos baja los rivales)

5 nuevas siluetas aparecen frente a ellos; greymon, togemon, kabuterimon, ikkakumon y birdramon

Takato- veamos si pueden contra una liga mas pesada, elijan a sus adversarios

Haruka- togemon es nuestro

Asahi- me quedo con greymon

Shiro- yo quiero a kabuterimon

Juntaro- entonces yo pelearé contra birdramon

Tsugumu- si no queda de otra. . . ikkakumon es queda para mi

Renamon- recuérdenlo niños, a la hora de la batalla el poder no es lo único que importa

La batalla comienza. . .

Tsugumu- wizardmon, prepárate, ¡cambio de carta, conexión W de poder!

Wizardmon- ¡ESFERA EXPLOSIVA!

Ikkakumon- ¡ARPON VOLCÁN!

Una gran explosión se genera y por ella cruza un rayo que golpeó en la cara a ikkakumon

Ikkakumon- ¡NORTHEM LIGHTS!

Con su aliento congelante inmoviliza a wizardmon

Wizardmon- tsugumu, necesito ayuda

Tsugumu- ¿pero qué carta uso?

Angemon- ¡GOLPE DE FE!

Después de escuchar eso birdramon cae sobre ikkakumon, que estaba a punto de atacar a wizardmon

Tsugumu- gracias amigo

Juntaro- cuando quieras. Usemos nuestro ataque combinado

Tsugumu- ¡cambio de carta, SORCERYMON!

Angemon- (colocándose entre birdramon e ikkakumon) ¡TORNADO DE DIOS!

Sorcerymon- ¡ILUCION DE HIELO!

Dispara de su báculo un rayo congelante que al combinarse con el tornado se convirtió en una gran tormenta y volando hacia el ojo, angemon logra salvarse de quedar congelado junto con ikkakumon y birdramon

Tsugumu/juntaro- ¡TERMINENLOS AHORA!

Angemon/wizardmon- ¡GOLPE DE FE! ¡TRUENO MÁGICO!

Ikkakumon y birdramon estaban acabados

Hirokazu- increíble, ¿ya lo vencieron?

Henry- ¿creen que sea muy fácil?

Rika- la dificultad no es problema

Beelzemon- háganlo por favor, será divertido jajaja

Takato- bien, si tanto lo piden. . . ¡hey Yamaki, pasa al siguiente nivel de dificultad!

Asahi- ¡bien firamon, termínalo!

Firamon- ¡RUGIDO DE LA VICTORIA!

Greymon- (mientras era envuelto por una luz) ¡DESTRUCTOR GIGA!

Dos grandes misiles atraviesan la onda de choque y golpean a firamon, que volvía a ser coronamon

Asahi- ¡coronamon!

Haruka- ¡papa ¿Qué es esto?! (esquivando junto con gatomon un rayo de lilimon)

Takato- creo que es demasiado fácil, si no pueden al menos vencer a un nivel ultra no esperen siquiera acercarse al portal

Haruka- como quieras. . . te lo demostraremos, ¡GATOMON!

Gatomon- sí, ¡GOLPE DE GATO!

Haruka- ¡doble combinación, CONEXIÓN V DE ELOCIDAD X3, CONEXIÓN W DE PODER X3!

Gatomon de pronto desaparece y reaparece rebotando en un árbol detrás de lilimon para después darle un puñetazo por la espalda y dejándole en el suelo

Haruka- gatomon, ¿puedes resistir una carta mas?

Gatomon- claro

Haruka- combatamos el fuego con fuego ¡cambio de carta, LILIMON!

Gatomon- ¡CAÑÓN DE FLOR!

Logrando destruir al fin a la debilitada lilimon con su propio ataque

Haruka- papa, mama, este es nuestro poder. . . (mirándolos satisfecha)

Coronamon- asahi, ¡VAMOS!

Asahi- cambio de carta ¡EVOLUCION MATRIX!

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Coronamon- Coronamon digivolse ah. . . FLAREMON

Metalgreymon- ¡BRAZO TRIDENTE!

Flaremon- ¡BAILE DE LEON ROJO!

Envuelto en llamas rojas Flaremon alcanza a sujetar el brazo robótico de Metalgreymon y con un movimiento de artes marciales lo envía a volar, quedando boca arriba en el suelo

Flaremon- ¡te acabaré! (acabando de saltar y caer en picada directo hacia él)

Metalgreymon- ¡DESTRUCTOR GIGA!

Flaremon- ¡RUGIDO DE LA DESTRUCCION!

Ambos ataque chocan y generan una gran nube de humo de la que continuó cayendo Flaremon con todo su cuerpo en llamas y estando ya a solo centímetros de Metalgreymon. . .

Flaremon- ¡ONDA DEL REY BESTIA CARMESÍ!

Una gran explosión se genera y al mismo tiempo que grapleomon acababa con megakabuterimon, Flaremon terminaba con Metalgreymon. El campo del bosque desparece y la malla verde vuelve

Juntaro- ¿ya están convencidos?

Todo el grupo se mira entre si

Kenta- creo que todo pensamos lo mismo. . .

Hirokazu- solo queda una última cosa que deben hacer

Gatomon- ¡OH, VAMOS! Ya pasamos sus pruebas, déjennos ir

Rika- ¿Qué les parece esto? Solo tienen que pelear contra un oponente mas, y ni siquiera tendrán que vencerlo, basta con puedan darle un golpe

Asahi- supongo que eso está bien

Shiro- ¿Quién será ese oponente?

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Gallantmon- seré yo

Haruka- ¡eso es injusto! 5 contra una no es una pelea pareja

Gallantmon- sé que es injusto por eso les digo que peleen todos juntos, jajaja

Juntaro- pero Gallantmon es de nivel mega y uno de los mas poderosos

Takato- por eso no estamos pidiendo que nos venzan, sino que logren golpearnos

Shiro- si no queda de otra. . .

Asahi- no me gustaría golpear a mi héroe de la infancia pero si así podré ayudar. . .

Haruka- entonces queda decidido, te golpearemos e iremos al digimundo

En pocos segundos ya todos se encontraban en el escenario de la ciudad de shinyuku viendo desde el borde de un mirador a Gallantmon rodeados por los jóvenes y sus digimon

Asahi- ¡al ataque!

Flaremon se lanza a golpear a Gallantmon con sus garras envueltas en llamas pero sin lograr asestar ninguno, con un golpe de su escudo lo envía de nuevo a su posición inicial

Gallantmon- tu velocidad no está mal, tampoco tu fuerza, pero aun te falta mas experiencia en la batalla para mejorar tu técnica, aun así, no fue un mal intento

Shiro- tengo un plan, juntaro, tsugumu, distráiganlo. Haruka, Asahi, nosotros ataquemos

Wizardmon/angemon- ¡TRUENO MAGICO! ¡GOLPE DE FE!

Gallantmon salta hacia arriba, esquivando ambos rayos y viendo como de inmediato Flaremon y grapleomon saltaban a atacarlo pero sin problemas detiene el puño de Flaremon y la patada de grapleomon

Haruka- ¡GATOMON AHORA, CONEXIÓN V DE VELOCIDAD!

Gatomon aparece frente a Gallantmon a punto de golpearlo pero este usa a los aun atrapados grapleomon y Flaremon para aplastarla y luego arrojar a los tres contra Wizardmon y angemon

Gallantmon- ¡EJECUCION FINAL!

Un enorme destello se produce y al despejarse el brillo ahí estaban todos en sus etapas bebé; frimon (liollmon), tokomon (patamon), nyaromon (gatomon), sunmon (coronamon) y demimeramon (clandlemon). Ayudados por sus camaradas el resto de los tamers bajan a ver a sus hijos

Takato- (separándose de Gallantmon) ¿lo ven? Me tomó menos de un minuto vencerlos y ni siquiera pudieron tocarme

Asahi- ¿estás bien sunmon? (cargándolo en brazos)

Sunmon- lo siento Asahi, todavía no soy lo bastante fuerte

Asahi- no te preocupes. . . diste lo mejor de ti

Haruka- ¡¿PAPA TENÍAS QUE SER TAN RUDO?!

Takato- tenía que serlo. . .

Henry- supongo que ya lo saben, en una batalla real el enemigo no será bueno con ustedes, los destruirá en cuanto tenga la oportunidad

Hirokazu- aun así lo hicieron bastante bien. . .

Takato- yamaki, sácanos de aquí

Por un momento todo se oscurece y pocos segundos después se desconectan del sistema

Demimeramon- el poder del caballero es increíble

Henry- bueno niños, vayan a casa, no pudieron pasar la prueba

Haruka- ¡PERO PUDIMOS VENCER A TODOS LOS OTROS DIGIMON!

Rika- Haruka, esos "digimon" no eran como nuestros compañeros, ellos eran solo programas de computadora

Tsugumu- ¿Cómo?

Yamaki- esos seres eran simples algoritmos de computadora cargados con la información que sacamos de los digi-vise, como su estilo de pelea, sus habilidades, velocidad, fuerza, y otras cosas. Son una imitación perfecta de los digimon excepto que carecen de libre albedrio

Shiro- pero nosotros podemos. . .

Henry- ya ve a casa shiro, no voy a repetirlo

Shiro- pero. . .

Yuri- shiro. . . (tomando voz de regaño y llevando sus manos a su cintura)

Shiro- si mamá. . .

Rika- tú también Haruka, ve a casa

Takato- Asahi, hazme el favor de llevarla, directo a la casa

Asahi- si señor

Kenta- ustedes también niños, vayan a casa

Juntaro- si papá. . .

Los niños se van y todos vuelven a la sala de juntas. . .

Takato- bien, cuando Asahi vuelva con ese tamer misterioso y tengamos toda la información iremos, les prometo que detendremos a princemamemon y salvaremos al digimundo. . . todos juntos

Exvmon- extrañaba oírte hablar así hermano

Takato- (sonriendo bromista) pues aprovéchalo mientras puedas porque el espíritu está dispuesto pero al cuerpo lo está alcanzando la vejes

Rika- no es cierto. . . tenemos la misma edad, si tú estas viejo entonces yo también

Slashangemon- gracias papá, sabes que no te pediría volver si no fuera algo importante

Takato- está bien hijo, pero ya no hablemos de estas cosas, hace mucho que no nos vemos y quiero celebrar (sonriendo alegre)

EN LAS CALLES DE SHINYUKU. . .

Haruka- no puedo creer que papá no nos haya dejado ir

Asahi- comienzo a creer que tal vez tenga razón. . . cuando peleamos contra Gallantmon fue como si un grupo de incestos se enfrentaran a un león

Tsugumu- ¿dices que no deberíamos ir?

Asahi- no no, solo dije que "por ahora" no somos lo bastante fuertes, por hoy descansen de la paliza que recibimos, mañana iré a mi ciudad y ustedes aprovecharan esos días para entrenar

Juntaro- ¿y cómo esperas que entrenemos sin causar alboroto en la ciudad?

Asahi- ¿Qué hay de su amigo takeshi?

Shiro- cierto, takeshi podría meternos a ese programa y entrenaríamos ahí

Haruka- entonces está decidido, mañana comenzará nuestro entrenamiento, (tomando voz mas inspiradora) volvámonos mas fuertes, demostrémosles a todos, venzamos a papá y salvemos al digimundo

Continuará. . .


	10. La evolución mas poderosa de liollmon

EN LAS CALLES DE SHINYUKU. . .

Haruka- no puedo creer que papá no nos haya dejado ir

Asahi- comienzo a creer que tal vez tenga razón. . . cuando peleamos contra Gallantmon fue como si un grupo de incestos se enfrentaran a un león

Tsugumu- ¿dices que no deberíamos ir?

Asahi- no no, solo dije que "por ahora" no somos lo bastante fuertes, por hoy descansen de la paliza que recibimos, mañana iré a mi ciudad y ustedes aprovecharan esos días para entrenar

Juntaro- ¿y cómo esperas que entrenemos sin causar alboroto en la ciudad?

Asahi- ¿Qué hay de su amigo takeshi?

Shiro- cierto, takeshi podría meternos a ese programa y entrenaríamos ahí

Haruka- entonces está decidido, mañana comenzará nuestro entrenamiento, (tomando voz mas inspiradora) ¡volvámonos mas fuertes, demostrémosles a todos, venzamos a papá y salvemos al digimundo!

Todos- ¡SIII!

TEMPRANO, LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE. . .

Asahi se encuentra fuera de la casa matsuki sobre su moto listo para irse

Takato- bien Asahi, contamos contigo, vuelve lo antes posible

Asahi- lo haré señor matsuki, ¿listo sunmon?

Sunmon- listo, vamos

?- ¡esperen!

Todos voltean y ven a Haruka con el casco que Asahi le había regalado y gatomon en su hombro

Takato- ¿Qué haces con todo eso?

Haruka- ¿Qué parece que hago? Iré con él

Takato- claro que no (responde sin pensarlo)

Haruka- claro que sí (remata desafiante)

Asahi- (pregunta algo tímido) ¿puedo opinar?

Haruka/Takato- ¡NOOO!

Rika- (apareciendo detrás de takato) ve hija, pero ten cuidado ¿sí?

Takato- ¡Rika, ya dije que. . . .! (viendo la tenebrosa sonrisa de Rika) b-bien, solo por esta vez puedes ir

Sin perder tiempo Haruka y gatomon suben a la moto y los 4 arrancan viaje

Rika- (piensa: mas vale que no desperdicies mi confianza)

Takato- Rika. . . exactamente qué pasa entre ese chico y Haruka

Rika- pues. . . por ahora nada, ya veremos cuando vuelvan

Takato- ¡si le toca un solo pelo a nuestra hija juro que voy a arrancarle los. . .! (suena un celular)

Rika- ¿hola?. . . enseguida vamos. (mira a Takato) hay algunos digimon causando problemas en el lado Oeste de la ciudad, 1 nivel ultra y 10 niveles adulto

Takato- vamos. . .

EN LA CARRETERA RUMBO A LA CIUDAD. . .

Haruka- Asahi, ¿cómo es ese hombre que dijiste? ¿enserio les enseñó todo a ustedes?

Asahi- sí, es una historia algo larga. . . (dicho con una voz muy familiar)

Gatomon- él es muy especial para ti ¿no? Lo noto en tu voz

Asahi- sí. . . cómo ustedes ya saben ese maldito de mi padre me abandono de pequeño, mis hermanas me encontraron en un callejón y como pudieron se encargaron de mí, crecí mientras me educaban de la mejor manera que pudieron. . .

Haruka- hicieron un buen trabajo, eres un buen chico

Asahi- gracias. . . en fin, éramos una familia feliz pero aun así la felicidad no pagaba la comida, estábamos destrozados y con la llegada de coronamon teníamos una boca mas que alimentar. . . pero valía la pena, tenía a mis hermanas mayores y a mi mejor amigo. Ahí entró ángel. . .

Haruka- ¿ángel?

Asahi- el hombre del que te hablo, su nombre es taro minamoto pero los que lo han visto pelear lo llaman ángel. Bueno, continúo. Coronamon y yo estábamos peleando contra un niño que siempre nos molestaba y tenía un bluemeramon, estaba a punto de perder a coronamon cuando escuchamos un ruido seco como de un disparo y lo siguiente que supe fue que ese bluemeramon había desaparecido y había una pluma azul en el suelo frente a nosotros

Haruka- ¿esa pluma pertenecía a su camarada?

Sunmon- eso suponemos, nunca lo hemos visto

Asahi- él nos miró y nos dijo "ven conmigo niño" nos llevó a un gimnasio, entonces le pregunto "¿Qué hacemos aquí señor?" y nos dijo "si tienes un digimon camarada tienes que aprender a pelear o en algún momento vendrá un idiota como ese y los separará. No puedo permitir que dos amigos que están destinados a estar juntos sean separados". Y desde hace unos 8 años nos ha estado entrenando, es como el padre que nunca tuve. . . (sonriendo bajo su casco)

Gatomon- ¿Cuánto mas falta?

Asahi- si seguimos a esta velocidad. . . unas. . . 7 tal vez 8 horas mas

Haruka- ¿8 horas? ¿No podemos tardar un poco menos?

Así- ya estamos en el límite de velocidad, tendrán que aguantarse

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LADO OESTE DE SHINYUKU. . .

Myotismon- ¡LÁTIGO SANGRIENTO!

Iceleomon- (atrapando el látigo) necesitarás mas que eso para acabar con nosotros ¿cierto shiro?

Shiro- claro que sí, te dije que no habíamos terminado ¡grapleomon!

Grapleomon- ¡SEPTU TURBINE GERI!

Darcmon- ¡BAUTISMO DE AMOR!

Derribando a todos los devimon con una técnica combinada, entre patadas y espada

Darcmon- debí quedarme con papá, estos tipos son muy débiles

Shiro- leomon, ¿crees que puedas dejarnos a ese a nosotros? Tenemos asuntos pendientes

Iceleomon- por supuesto

Darcmon- por cierto ¿creen que debamos destruirlos? (mirando a los derribados devimon)

Beelzemon- ¡CLARO QUE NO! Nosotros respetamos el lazo entre un tamer y su digimon, ya ha habido un tamer que perdió a su camarada y no se volverá a repetir

Grapleomon- (esquivando el látigo de myotismon) ¿y qué hacemos entonces?

Beelzemon- ¡leomon!

Iceleomon- ¡GOLPE CONGELANTE!

Congela a todos los devimon mientras beelzemon saca su pistola

Beelzemon- bien, (les apunta a los humanos) por la autoridad que nos asignó la agencia de Hypnos, bajo la división de casos digimon quedan todos arrestados, si vienen voluntariamente y sin oponerse se les permitirá defenderse en un juicio justo, si se resisten al arresto serán encerrados y sus digimon retenidos en un espacio digital ¿pueden entender eso? (un látigo le golpea la mejilla)

Shota- ¿arrestados? lo siento pero no nos sentimos arrestados ¿cierto, chicos?

-no- -ni un poco-

Beelzemon- (guarda su pistola y hace sonar sus nudillos) solo denme un minuto, ya haré que lo sientan

Iceleomon- beelzemon, tú lleva a todos estos a hypnos, cuando shiro acabe aquí te alcanzaré

Shiro- bien shota, hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿terminamos aquí y ahora nuestra pelea?

Shota- claro que sí, la ultima vez los salvo ese desgraciado. . . esta vez serán míos (con ojos perdidos y cayendo saliva de su boca)

Shota/shiro- ¡CONEXIÓN V DE VELOCIDAD X5!

Myotismon y grapleomon desaparecen en un momento y reaparecían por todo el lugar chocando látigo y patadas

Shota- ¡no se acaba aquí! Tú también me debes una pelea

Y así como así shota y shiro se lanzaron a pelear también

Shiro- (esquivando un golpe) ¿Cómo alcanzaste el X5?

Shota- a mí nadie me supera, myotismon y yo entrenamos y entrenamos hasta que al fin logramos superar la velocidad de ese idiota

Shiro- (lo golpea en el estómago) jaja, te tengo malas noticias, Asahi ya alcanzó el X10, está a kilómetros de distancia

Shota- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Shiro- y no es el único ¡grapleomon! ¡CONEXIÓN X7!

Grapleomon- ¡SHINSHIJU HAZAN!

De repente myotismon queda enterrado en la pared y grapleomon aparece junto a shiro

Shota- ¡¿Cómo es que un mocoso de segunda pudo superarnos?!

Iceleomon- porque tú te vuelves fuerte por las razones equivocadas

Shota- ¿Qué dijiste?

Iceleomon- que peleas por las razones equivocadas. (sonríe familiar a shiro) Shiro se vuelve fuerte porque quiere cuidar y proteger a sus padres, sus amigos. . . él quiere proteger a tantas personas como pueda, ese deseo de proteger lo que es importante para él es lo que lo impulsa a llegar mas allá de su límite, si no me equivoco ellos alcanzaron la última etapa salvando a la novia de shiro

Shiro- que no es mi novia (algo sonrojado)

Iceleomon- (sonríe) tú solo sigue negándolo, (mira molesto a shota) en cambio tú. . . solo quieres cumplir tus ambiciosos deseos, ni siquiera confías en tu camarada, y cuando dos que no confían en el otro pelean juntos el poder que cada uno tiene se debilita. Por eso nunca podrás superar ni a shiro, ni a Asahi, ni a nadie

Shota- cállate. . .

Iceleomon- nunca podrás superarlos. . .

Shota- cállate. . . cállate

Iceleomon- cambia tu forma de ser o nunca encontraras tu verdadero poder

Shota- ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!

Myotismon- (viendo como un aura oscura rodeaba a shota) llegó el momento, al fin alcanzaré mi verdadera forma

Myotismon se despega rápido de la pared hasta chocar contra shota. Una intensa oscuridad cubre la región mientras una enorme figura crecía y crecía hasta llegar al cielo, llegando a medir hasta 30 metros

?- ¡JAJAJA, AL FIN LO CONSEGUIMOS, TENEMOS EL PODER ABSOLUTO, NADIE PODRÁ DETENERNOS!

Shiro- ¿Qué es eso? (lo analiza) neomyotismon, del tipo muerto viviente, nivel mega. . . no tiene ningún atributo, que extraño. . .

Iceleomon- demonios, un digimon del tipo súper gigante. . . (piensa: apresúrense chicos)

Neomyotismon- (los mira desde arriba) ¿Qué es lo que habían dicho? ¿Qué no podría superarlos? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿creen que ya soy lo bastante fuerte? (lanza su puño directo hacia ellos)

Grapleomon- ¡SHIRO! (lo toma y junto con Iceleomon saltan a un edificio cercano)

Neomyotismon- ¿Qué pasa, por qué huyen? Jajaja, quédense a jugar un poco mas ¡ATAQUE DE PESADILLA!

De sus enormes manos brotan unas criaturas como sanguijuelas que rápidamente se acercaban a ellos

Iceleomon- ¡GOLPE CONGELANTE!

Grapleomon- ¡SHINSHIJU HAZAN! (destruyendo las sanguijuelas que Iceleomon había congelado)

Inmediatamente después lanza otro golpe que sin problemas esquivaron pero al estar en el aire recibieron otro que los envió a atravesar las ventanas de unas oficinas

Grapleomon- (saliendo junto con shiro de debajo de unos escombros) ¿estás bien shiro?

Shiro- creo que sí, pero me torcí el tobillo

Iceleomon- shiro, grapleomon, quiero que evacuen a todas las personas de este edificio, yo ganaré tiempo

Shiro- pero tú solo no podrás contra él

Iceleomon- no tengo que vencerlo, tu padre y los demás llegaran en cualquier momento

Salta por la ventana y cae dándole un puñetazo en la cara a neomyotismon mientras que shiro y grapleomon evacuaban a las personas. Neomyotismon lanza a Iceleomon a una parte mas poblada de la ciudad y lo sigue

Neomyotismon- insecto despreciable, ¡¿ESTO ES SUFICIENTE PODER PARA TI?!

Iceleomon- esto es todo lo fuerte que puedo ser con mis convicciones. . . pero para eso tengo un arma secreta. . .

Neomyotismon- ¿y que arma podría ser esa?

Beelzemon- ¡A SUS AMIGOS! ¡ESTRELLA DEL KAOS!

El rayo golpea a neomyotismon y lo hace caer hacia atrás

Iceleomon- te tomaste tu tiempo (mientras él aterrizaba a su lado)

Beelzemon- no te quejes yo tuve que escuchar los ruegos de esos mocosos

MOMENTOS ANTES. . .

Shiro- (sobre el lomo de liamon mientras corría por los techos) tenemos que llegar al lugar, leomon necesita nuestra ayuda

Liamon- lo sé, pero primero tenemos que salvar tanta gente como podamos

Shiro- ya casi llegamos. . .

-¡ESTRELLA DEL KAOS!-

Con la caída de neomyotismon un edificio cayó y escombros se dirigían hacia una chica que pasaba por ahí

Shiro- ¡LIAMON, CONEXIÓN V DE VELOCIDAD!

Liamon corre a toda velocidad, pasando junto a ella y logrando que shiro a tiempo la atrape, al detenerse ven que era una cara conocida

Shiro- ¡YUUKO! ¿estás bien?

Yuuko- (escondiéndose rápido detrás de shiro) s-s-s-si, estoy bien. . . . pepepepe. . .pero ese. . . ese. . . ese león de mi sueño habló

Shiro- tranquila, él es mi amigo liamon, no es malo, fue él quien te salvó

Yuuko- ¿lo dices. . . enserio? (saliendo de detrás de él)

Liamon se postra mostrando que no tramaba nada

Shiro- dame tu mano (toma la mano de Yuuko y la hace tocar a liamon) ¿lo ves? No es malo

Yuuko- li. . . liamon. . . (lo abraza) gracias por salvarme antes y ahora

Liamon- no hay de qué, me agrada poder hablar tranquilamente contigo

Shiro- tenemos que irnos

Liamon- cierto (vuelve a pararse)

Shiro- (toma a Yuuko de los hombros) escúchame bien Yuuko, nosotros iremos a pelear, quiero que te vayas de aquí o podrías salir lastimada ¿lo entiendes?. . . (no le contesta). . . Yuuko ¿lo entiendes?

Yuuko- s…si

Shiro- deséanos suerte (sube al lomo de liamon y van camino al lugar)

EN EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA. . .

Leomon y Beelzemon se encuentran en el suelo siendo sus fuerzan succionadas por las sanguijuelas de neomyotismon

Neomyotismon- tal parece que te equivocaste, el verdadero poder es cumplir tus ambiciones sin importarte nada mas, y ahora te lo demostraré, los destruiré y me convertiré en el gobernante del mundo ¡GARDIAC ATTACK!

La luna de su pecho se ilumina y de la boca de su pecho sale un rayo directo hacia ellos

Iceleomon- gusto en conocerte amigo

Beelzemon- lo mismo digo, por cierto, de nuevo perdón por matarte

Iceleomon- (lo mira y sonríe) es todo, si salimos vivos de esto te mataré yo

?- ¡ELISION FINAL!

A tiempo Gallantmon llega pero por desgracia demasiado tarde, las sanguijuelas ya habían terminado de drenar la energía de Iceleomon y Beelzemon, que volvían a ser leomon e impmon

Gallantmon X- hola chicos, ¿Cómo les va?

Impmon- pues. . . no nos quejamos

Sakuyamon- ¿Quién es este tipo?

Leomon- un amiguito de shiro, si no me equivoco creo que es el que salía con Haruka

Takato/rika- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Rika- ahora si le tocó una buena surra

Neomyotismon- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Gallantmon X- somos los padres de Haruka matsuki, ¿algo que quieras decir antes de que te acabemos?

Leomon- recuerden que no pueden destruirlo, ese humano se fusionó con el digimon para alcanzar esta forma

Gallantmon X- demonios. . . bueno, me conformaré con golpearlo. Querida, ¿puedes llevar a leomon e impmon a curarlos?

Sakuyamon- bien pero quiero que me guardes un poco para cuando llegué

Sakuyamon los toma y se va

Neomyotismon- ¿dijiste Haruka? Esa mocosa del demonio me dejo cuando quise besarla, cuando te termine ella será la próxima en mi lista

Gallantmon X- hay dos grandes razones por las que no podrás acercarte a Haruka; razón número 1, no hay forma de que puedas vencerme, y número 2, (su voz suena algo sombría) si intentas tan solo acercarte a mi hija haré que desees nunca haber nacido

Neomyotismon- ¿Qué no podría ganarte? Creo que conozco una forma

Gallantmon X- (casi riéndose de él) ¿ah sí? ¿Cuál?

Neomyotismon- esta. . .

Con un chasqueo de sus dedos las sanguijuelas que estaban detrás de Gallantmon se lanzan sobre él y lo inmovilizan

Neomyotismon- (sus 4 ojos muestran gran sorpresa) la energía que tienes es impresionante

Liamon- ¡TORMENTA DEL REY!

Todas las sanguijuelas explotan por la fuerte descarga eléctrica

Shiro- hola señor matsuki, ¿necesita ayuda?

Takato- llega a la última etapa, mantén la distancia y solo ataca cuando veas una ventana

Shiro- ¿vendrá mi padre a pelear?

Takato- por desgracia ahora tenemos protocolos, él y los otros tamers están ocupados en el juicio de los chicos de los devimon, somos solo nosotros dos

Y empieza la batalla, Gallantmon X y grapleomon contra neomyotismon

Gallantmon X- ¿ya no hay humanos en la ciudad, cierto?

Shiro- no, ya todos se fueron. . .

Grapleomon- excepto por Yuuko

Shiro- excepto por. . . (mira abajo) ¡YUUKO!

Gallantmon X- ¡VE CON ELLA!

Grapleomon y shiro saltan a donde Yuuko estaba mientras Gallantmon atacaba a neomyotismon

Shiro- ¡YUUKO, ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!

Yuuko- es que. . . me preocupé, vi a ese monstruo y creí que podía pasarte algo (agachando la mirada y juntando sus manos)

Shiro- bien. . . (se ruboriza un poco) está bien, quédate donde estés segura y te buscaremos cuando termine todo

Yuuko- ¡SÍ! (sonriendo)

Después de que Yuuko se fue

Grapleomon- ahora que Yuuko nos está viendo tienes que lucirte ¿no?

Shiro- cállate y empecemos, ¡CAMBIO DE CARTA, ALAS BLANCAS!

Grapleomon se levanta en vuelo directo a atacar de frente a neomyotismon pero este lo golpea y lo entierra junto a shiro

Shiro- grapleomon. . . (se asoma por el agujero)

Liollmon- (saliendo) golpea muy duro

Yuuko- ¡SHIRO, LIOLLMON!

Shiro- ¡Yuuko, que te quedes escondida!

Neomyotismon- vaya, vaya. . . haruka me dejó cuando apareciste, creo que para que estemos a mano debería matar a esa chica ¡GARDIAC ATTACK!

De repente el tiempo se congeló, lentamente el rayo avanzaba, shiro tomaba a liollmon y Yuuko en sus brazos en un desesperado intento por protegerlos, mirando a los ojos a Yuuko shiro logra dejar salir sus últimas palabras –yuuko. . . antes de morir. . . quiero que sepas que. . . te amo-

-SHIROOOO- la silueta de Gallantmon se aparecía de frente a ellos recibiendo todo el impacto del ataque. Terminando por perder la forma de Gallantmon y caer al suelo como Takato y guilmon

Takato- guilmon. . . (arrastrándose hasta él) ya no tengo edad para esto, mi cuerpo no resiste los golpes como antes

Guilmon- guilmon también perdió práctica. . .

Shiro- s-señor matsuki. . . ¿puede volver a digievolucionar?

Takato- (quedando boca arriba y mirándolo) lo siento shiro, entre la energía que gastamos y la que nos robó ya no nos queda nada

Neomyotismon- (acercándose a ellos) la energía de esos dos inútiles fue muy útil pero la energía que te quité a ti fue sorprendente, disfrutaré usándola para sacarle hasta el último gramo de dolor a esa maldita chiquilla. . . pero antes jajaja lo aplastaré

Shiro- ¡COBARDE! ¡solo usas el poder que robas de los demás, sin eso no serías nada!

Neomyotismon- creo que es hora de silenciar tus estupideces de una vez por todas ¡MUERE!

El enorme demonio decidido a destruirlos lanzó un golpe con su palma que al chocar contra el piso generó un ruido ensordecedor

Shota- este es muestro poder. . . el poder que hará realidad nuestro sueño

Neomyotismon- así es shota, este es nuestro poder. . . ¿Qué diablos. . .?

De entre sus dedos, que seguían en el suelo, se escapaba una brillante luz. . .

Shiro/liollmon- ¡alcanzaremos el siguiente nivel!

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Liollmon- ¡liollmon digivolse ah. . . MERUKIMON!

La figura de un hombre se elevaba en la ciudad, se elevaba como una imagen protectora que se oponía a la de ese demonio

Neomyotismon- ¿Quién eres?

Merukimon- ¡somos Merukimon! La digievolución que representa la verdadera fuerza

Shiro- esta sensación es increíble, puedo sentir como nuestros corazones laten juntos

Merukimon- siento lo mismo shiro, ¡acabemos con este tipo!

Neomyotismon- bah, ustedes también llegaron a la etapa mega, aun así los venceremos

Ambos combatientes se preparan y lanzan al ataque

Neomyotismon- ¡GARDIAC ATTACK!

Merukimon- (salta esquivando el rayo y dirigiéndose a él) ¡MIL PUÑOS!

Con una ráfaga de golpes Merukimon lo hace retroceder para después usar su cuchillo y dejarle un corte profundo en el pecho

Neomyotismon- ¡GRADO DE CORRIENTE SANGRIENTA!

Despliega unas enormes garras y estira su mano para atrapar a Merukimon, pero este atrapa justo a tiempo las garras y con un giro lo lanza a los cielos

Merukimon- (cuando neomyotismon ya estaba muy cerca) ¡KERYKEION!

Estira sus palmas y de ellas sale un rayo azulado que en un segundo chocó contra el enemigo e iluminó toda la ciudad

Merukimon- (de rodillas y jadeando) vaya. . . estoy muy cansado. . . tengo. . . (se separa en shiro y liollmon y ambos caen al suelo, siendo atrapados por guilmon con ayuda de las alas blancas)

Takato- (siendo ayudado a caminar por yuuko) este chico enserio lo hizo. . . pero ¿cómo?, si no recibió el regalo de las bestias sagradas. . . bueno por ahora no importa, tengo que llevarlo con su padre

ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUES, MUCHOS KILOMETROS DESPUES. . .

Asahi- bien, aquí estamos. . . mi ciudad natal

Haruka- fue un largo viaje, quiero dormir

Asahi- bien, iremos con mis hermanas y mañana iremos con ángel

ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUES. . .

Asahi- (golpeando una puerta) kokoro, nuzumi, ¿hay alguien?

Kokoro- ¿asahi, estás de vuelta? (abre la puerta)

Nuzumi- ¡ASAHI! (saltando junto con su hermana a abrazarlo)

Asahi- kokoro, nuzumi, (abrazándolas) traje visitas, ella es Haruka

Kokoro/nuzumi- mucho gusto

Haruka- asahi. . . disculpa si me ofendo pero ¿nunca se te ocurrió decirme. . . no sé. . .? que tus hermanas eran. . . ¡DIGIMON!

Continuara. . .


	11. El pasasdo de Asahi

Asahi- (golpeando una puerta) kokoro, nuzumi, ¿hay alguien?

Kokoro- ¿asahi, estás de vuelta? (abre la puerta)

Nuzumi- ¡ASAHI! (saltando junto con su hermana a abrazarlo)

Asahi- kokoro, nuzumi, (abrazándolas) traje visitas, ella es Haruka

Kokoro/nuzumi- mucho gusto

Haruka- a-a-a-asahi. . . disculpa si me ofendo pero ¿nunca se te ocurrió decirme. . . no sé. . .? que tus hermanas eran. . . ¡DIGIMON!

Así- pues tú nunca me preguntaste (sonriendo), ella es kokoro, mejor conocida como sistermon White; y ella es nuzumi, también conocida como sistermon noir.

Kokoro- ¿ella es tu novia? ¡ese es nuestro hermano!

Asahi- ¡no no! Es una amiga, quiso acompañarme hasta aquí

Nuzumi- pero no nos quedemos aquí afuera, vengan pasen

Una vez adentro todos se sientan con una taza de té

Kokoro- dime hermanito, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace solo unos días que te fuiste

Sunmon- vinimos a ver a ángel, ¿tienen idea si sigue en el gimnasio?

Nuzumi- salió por negocios, no volverá hasta dentro de 2 dias

Haruka- pero es algo muy importante, tenemos que preguntarle algunas cosas

Kokoro- ¿Qué es?

Asahi- pues. . . hay algunos problemas, ¿recuerdan a ese tipo del que me hablaron? ¿Princemamemon?, está causando problemas en el digimundo, pero parece que hay algo detrás y quería preguntarle a ángel algunas cosas

Nuzumi- lo siento pero ya sabes cómo es, no volverá hasta terminar sus asuntos

Asahi- bien, no queda de otra. . .

Kokoro- (los lleva hasta la puerta) ¿Por qué mientras no le muestras la ciudad a tu linda novia?

Asahi- sí, supongo que. . . . ¡QUE NO ES MI. . .! (le cierran la puerta en la cara)

Haruka- bien. . . ¿Qué hay para hacer en esta ciudad?

Asahi- mmm. . . vamos al centro, a esta hora todo está abierto

Haruka- (ya caminando junto a Asahi por las calles de la ciudad) este no parece un lugar donde pasen todas esas cosas que dijiste (mirando a todos lados)

Asahi- es que este es el lado bueno de la ciudad, el digital palace está al sur. Es mejor no acercarse a esa zona, todavía quedan algunos ex-competidores y algunos están molestos conmigo por arruinar su fuente de ingresos

Haruka- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Asahi- claro

Haruka- ya me dijiste cómo te ayudó ese hombre pero. . . ¿Cómo es él?. . . su apariencia. . . su actitud. . . no quiero llevarme la sorpresa de que sea un digimon como tus hermanas

Asahi- pues. . . es un hombre alto, delgado, algo pálido, y tan terco como yo jajaja. Aunque parece que su terquedad es buena; digo, fui muy malagradecido con él cuando intentó ayudarme a salir adelante pero aun así no se apartó de mi lado en ningún momento

Haruka- debe ser un hombre muy bueno

Asahi- sí pero no se lo digas, le gusta fingir ser indiferente y obstinado. . . aunque es un gran tipo

Haruka- ¿y porque le dicen ángel?

Asahi- es por su estilo de pelea, ya sea de dia o de noche, cuando él llama a su camarada sabes que es el final, todo lo que puedes ver es esa pluma azul cayendo, luego escuchas el ruido de un disparo y ¡BOOM! Tu camarada está en el suelo, y quién sea que haya disparado ya se fue. Tú no sabes qué pasó y te quedas mirando como él se va dejándote con la duda. Por eso su apodo completo es "el ángel de la muerte", porque nunca sabes de donde vendrá el tiro que acabará la batalla, solo sabes que hay algo que caerá del cielo

Haruka- vaya. . . no sé si decir que es una técnica cobarde o si es brillante

Asahi- si fuera tú no le diría cobarde, oye ¿Qué tal si entramos ahí? (señalando un salón de videojuegos)

Haruka- claro

Una vez adentro se la pasaron un rato jugando pero por desgracia la diversión no les duró mucho, todo este tiempo una silueta los estuvo observando a lo lejos hasta que al fin decidió aparecer

Asahi- no, mira, tienes que sostenerla así (ayudando a Haruka en un juego con revolver)

?- debes tener muchos pantalones para volver aquí. . .

Asahi- esperaba no tener que volver a verte watari, ¿Cómo está armormon? (sonriendo desafiante)

Watari, un chico de la misma edad de Asahi, delgado, pálido y muy rencoroso de Asahi por acabar con el digital palace

Watari- deseoso de acabar contigo desde que "eso" pasó

Asahi- lo siento pero estoy ocupado ahora

Watari- no te estoy preguntando

Asahi- tu error es creer que puedes obligarme

Watari- y el tuyo creer que tienes opción

Chasquea sus dedos y un commandramon aparece detrás de él apuntándole con su arma a Haruka

Watari- ahora que ya aclaramos las cosas te daré dos opciones para elegir. Opción A: fusilo a ambos ahora. . .

Asahi- elijo la opción B

Watari- deja tu digi-vise en el suelo lentamente y patéalo hasta aquí (lo levanta), tú, niña, ven aquí

Haruka mira a Asahi y este asiente con la cabeza

Watari- en una hora ven a buscarla a dónde estaba el digital palace, ven solo, si huelo algo que no me gusta esta niñita lo pagará

Y él, junto con Haruka y commandramon salen del lugar. Asahi desesperado vuelve a casa de sus hermanas y les dice todo. . .

Gatomon- ¡DEJASTE QUE SECUESTRARAN A HARUKA!

Kokoro- tranquila, nuestro hermano no es del que permite estas cosas, seguro piensa hacer algo ¿no es así?

Asahi- claro, eh estado planeando todo mientras venía. Esto es lo que haremos. . . .

1 HORA DESPUES, EN LA ANTIGUA SEDE DEL DIGITAL PALACE. . .

Asahi se encuentra caminando por los pasillos del lugar, acercándose cada vez mas a la arena de batallas. Al llegar ve a armormon y watari parados en ella y a un par de sealsdramon con sus cuchillos muy cerca de Haruka.

Asahi- aquí me tienes watari, deja ir a Haruka

Watari- mmm, no lo creo, de hecho es una linda chica, creo que me la quedaré un rato mas

Asahi- ¡ESO NO FUE LO QUE ACORDAMOS!

Watari- cierto. . . pero es mejor ¡armormon!

Armormon- ¡MASACRE DE JUSTICIA!

Dispara al mismo tiempo todas sus ametralladoras directo hacia Asahi

Watari- (se da la vuelta y va caminando a donde Haruka) y eso fue todo señores, si me disculpan estaré con esa linda chica. . .

Asahi- no te relajes tanto watari

Watari se da la vuelta y encuentra a Asahi de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, con un tridente clavado frente a él

FLASH BACK. . .

Todo el grupo está discutiendo el plan de Asahi

Asahi- estoy seguro de que ese cobarde tendrá mucho refuerzos, por eso quiero que piense que voy solo, ustedes pasen por arriba y esperen mi señal, cuando me ataque, y lo hará, ese será el momento de actuar

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡GOLPE DE GATO!- -¡LLAMA CORONA!-

De entre las tinieblas salen coronamon y gatomon, golpeando a los sealsdramon y poniendo a salvo a Haruka, y seguido de ellos salieron kokoro y nuzumi quedando frente a su hermano

FLASH BACK. . .

Asahi- En el momento en que me protejan tendremos muy poco tiempo, todos tendrán que salir al mismo tiempo, coronamon y gatomon se encargaran de ayudar a Haruka, y kokoro y nuzumi de conseguir mi digi-vise. Si lo hacemos bien nadie saldrá herido. . . al menos nadie además de watari

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kokoro/nuzumi- (mirando furiosas a armormon) ¡GRAN CRUZ HERMANA!

Entre ambas crean una gran cantidad de energía blanca y negra en forma de cruz que avanzó rápidamente hacia armormon

Watari- ¡armormon!

Asahi- ¡AHORA!

Nuzumi disparaba sus armar mientras kokoro corría hacia watari, quitándole el digi-vise de Asahi en un solo movimiento

Kokoro- ¡Asahi! (se lo arroja)

Asahi- perfecto

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Flaremon- ¡BAILE DE LEÓN ROJO!

Destruye a ambos sealsdramon, toma a Haruka y gatomon y las lleva con los demás

Asahi- bien watari, te daré lo que pediste, arreglaremos nuestros asuntos aquí y ahora

Watari- me las pagaras por esto. . . pero no hoy (se sube al lomo de armormon y ambos corren a una de las salidas)

Gatomon- ¡GOLPE DE GATO!

Destruye la salida bloqueándola con los escombros

Gatomon- no saldrás por aquí

Intentan correr hacia otra salida pero nuzumi y kokoro la bloquearon con un ataque

Kokoro- Asahi dijo que arreglarían sus asuntos

Flaremon- ¿tienen miedo? (sonando sus nudillos)

Haruka- (sentándose en las tribunas) vengan, si vamos a ver como limpian el suelo con él bien podemos hacerlo cómodos

Todo el grupo se sienta en las gradas, viendo en la plataforma a Flaremon y armormon

Nuzumi- ¡Asahi, Flaremon, ustedes pueden!

Kokoro- ¡vamos chicos, denle una paliza!

Asahi- ¿tú que dices Flaremon, vamos con todo?

Flaremon- al máximo, amigo

Asahi- ¡doble combinación, conexión V de velocidad X10, conexión W de poder X10!

Flaremon de pronto desparece, comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de armormon, formando un gran torbellino para en un momento saltar e impulsándose con el techo y caer en picada sobre armormon

Nuzumi- bien creo que tenemos que irnos o se pondrá feo (todos se van corriendo detrás de ella)

Flaremon- ¡ONDA DEL REY BESTIA CARMESÍ!

FUERA DEL EDIFICIO. . .

Las sistermon, gatomon y Haruka observan una gran luz saliendo por las ventanas y seguido de eso un gran estruendo y humo saliendo por cada orificio

Kokoro- que bueno que salimos. . .

Nuzumi- ahí vienen

Asahi- (saliendo del pasillo hasta el tope de humo) jajaja eso fue genial

Coronamon- pero me dio algo de pena cuando pidieron por favor que nos detengamos ¿crees que se nos pasó la mano?

Asahi- nah, creo que fue lo justo y necesario, es mas (saca su celular y muestra una foto de commandramon y watari llorando, de rodillas y suplicando que no les hagan nada) ¡vamos! Esto es genial.

Haruka- Asahi. . . (corre hacia él y lo abraza) lo siento, te hice entregar tu digi-vise y casi que te disparen

Asahi- está bien. . . (le devuelve el abrazo) no lo dudé ni un segundo. . . tenía que hacerlo. . . princesa

Haruka- hacia mucho que no me llamabas así. . . (aprieta un poco mas el abrazo)

Kokoro- hermano, los dejamos solos, necesitan un tiempo para ustedes

Asahi mira algo sonrojado a sus hermanas alejarse pero peor es cuando mira el rostro molesto de Haruka

Asahi- emm. . .

Haruka- ¡ya bésame de una vez!

Lo toma de la cara y lo besa, cambiando los papeles y siendo ella ahora quien se lo roba, y prolongándolo por mucho tiempo

LLEGANDO AL DEPARTAMENTO. . .

Kokoro- nuestro hermanito está creciendo

Nuzumi- se fue unos días y volvió con todo y novia. . . pero hay algo que me preocupa. . . él querrá ir al digimundo a pelear y no creo que pueda

Kokoro- bueno. . .tal vez sea cierto pero está demostrando ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que era cuando se fue, si mal no recuerdo dijo X10. Y de cualquier forma no irá a ningún lado sin nuestra autorización, después de todo somos sus hermanas mayores (sonriendo y ganando una voz casi maternal)

UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUÉS. . .

Haruka recién se está levantando de la cama junto con gatomon y ambas somnolientas van a la cocina

Asahi- al fin se levantan

Haruka- anoche nos quedamos viendo televisión. . .

Kokoro- (hablando por teléfono) si. . . si, él volvió, y trajo compañía. . . . vinieron a verte. . . de acuerdo, se los diré (corta). Chicos, acabo de llamar a taro y dijo que vendrá en la tarde

Coronamon- es genial, por cierto ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer?

Kokoro- tenía que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos del gimnasio pero ya termino y está en camino

Asahi- será extraño ver a su camarada por primera vez después de conocerlo por tanto tiempo

Nuzumi- por cierto, este seguro será el último día en la ciudad ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones todos juntos?

Asahi- seguro, la última vez que fuimos fue cuando tenía. . . como 10 años, creo

Haruka- ya que lo pienso en shinyuku no hay parques de diversiones, ¡quiero ir!

Todos desayunaron rápido y fueron directo al parque a las afueras de la ciudad, una vez dentro. . .

Coronamon- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en una carriola para bebés?

Gatomon- es humillante. . .

Asahi- ya les dije que no dejan pasar animales al parque ¿o no querían venir?

Coronamon- pues sí. . . pero no así

Haruka- silencio, los bebes aun no saben hablar jaja

Nuzumi- no sé de qué se quejan, si se ven adorables (sonriendo y pellizcando las mejillas de coronamon)

Kokoro- ustedes vayan tranquilos, nosotros cuidaremos a los niños (guiñando el ojo)

Haruka- gracias, nos vemos al atardecer (toma del brazo a Asahi y ambos se van)

Asahi- oye, (mira uno de los juegos) ¿alguna vez te subiste a una montaña rusa?

Haruka- n…no, nunca

Asahi- esto será divertido (llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza)

DESPUES DE BAJAR DEL JUEGO. . .

Asahi- vaya, tengo que admitir que tienes buenos pulmones, tus gritos hicieron mas ruido que el motor de mi motocicleta

Haruka- (temblando, toda despeinada y con un par de lágrimas) eres un. . . eres un. . . eres un hi. . .

Asahi- ¡bueno! (tapándole la boca) ¿con esa boca dices mama?

Haruka- creo que no me gustan los juegos así. . .

Asahi- bueno, ¿y que te parece ese?

Y así siguieron por un rato, subiéndose a mucho juegos y en cada uno que se bajaban Haruka bajaba aterrada. Hasta llegar a lo que seguro le produciría un infarto

Haruka- ¿aquí quieres entrar?

Asahi- sep. . .

Haruka- ¿crees que sea buena idea?

Asahi- sep, hace años que no entraba a la casa embrujada

Encargado- bien, ustedes serán la última pareja del día, no se salgan del sendero, avancen cuando se los indique la luz y diviértanse

Ya adentro los jóvenes avanzan, siendo víctimas de los clásicos sustos. . .

Asahi-me siento como un niño de nuevo, la primera vez que entré aquí Salí abrazado de nuzumi, jajaja

Haruka- si, que divertido. . . salgamos de aquí (muy aferrada a él)

Asahi- oye, es extraño. . .

Haruka- ¿Qué, que no me haya dado un infarto?

Asahi- ya debería haber aparecido algo mas. . . parece que todos se hubieran ido. . . (se escucha algo detrás) ¿Qué fue eso? (volteando rápido)

Haruka- no quieras asustarme. . . (escondiéndose)

Asahi- no, es enserio, creo que vi algo pasar detrás de nosotros. . . vámonos de aquí. . .

La figura vuelve a pasar, esta vez frente a ellos

Asahi- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Haruka- ¡CUIDADO! (Empuja a Asahi, salvándolo de unas plumas negras que pasaron como cuchillos)

?- ¡¿FALLÉ?! ¡YO NUNCA FALLO!

Asahi- ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate

?- bien. . . (la figura sale de entre las sombras)

Era una figura masculina, como la de un antiguo ninja, y con un ala blanca y una negra saliendo de su espalda

Haruka- (lo analiza) es ravemon, del nivel mega. . . ¡del nivel mega!

Asahi- ¿Qué buscas aquí?

Ravemon- busco al que llaman Takato matsuki

Asahi- no lo encontrarás aquí, él está muy lejos

Ravemon- eso lo sé muy bien. . .

Haruka- si sabes que mi padre no está aquí ¿Por qué nos atacas?

Ravemon- "padre" precisamente. . . por desgracia yo no podría vencer a Takato matsuki, por eso debo tomar ventaja de la única debilidad que tiene. . . ¡TÚ!

Haruka- ¿yo. . . yo soy la debilidad de papá?

Ravemon- no importa por donde se lo mire, sería imposible para mí vencer a Takato matsuki, él es un formidable guerrero. . . pero cometió un error, cometió el error de obtener algo que perder. . . algo que lo hace débil. . .

Asahi- ten mucho cuidado, si le pones un dedo encima te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida

Ravemon- ¿es enserio? ¿Qué harás si la toco?

Asahi- Haruka. . .

Haruka- sí, lo sé. . .

Asahi- ¡CORREEEE!

Ambos salen corriendo del lugar siendo perseguidos por ravemon, que les disparaba sus plumas negras que a duras penas lograban esquivar

EN LA SECCION DE JUEGOS DE CARNAVAL. . .

Ravemon- ¡dónde están, mocosos del demonio! (caminando entre los puestos de juegos)

Asahi- (sale rápido de un puesto con un arma de aire comprimido) ¡OYE ¿TE GUSTA EL TIRO AL BLANCO?! (Le dispara un par de municiones a la cara)

Viendo que iba hacia donde Asahi estaba Haruka se levanta también

Haruka- ¡¿Y QUÉ TAL EL BASEBALL?! (le da con una pelota en la nuca)

EN OTRA PARTE DEL PARQUE. . .

Coronamon- esto está delicioso ¿Cómo es que se llama?

Kokoro- algodón de azúcar

Gatomon- ¿tenemos que seguir en la carriola?

Nuzumi- mira, solo hay dos razones por las que podrías salir de esa carriola. Número 1, que salgamos del parque. . . y numero 2. . . ¡ESO! (señala un poste de luz que caía)

Los 4 van corriendo al lugar del alboroto, llegando ahí, encuentran a Asahi con un tubo en sus manos y peleando contra la espada de ravemon

Kokoro/nuzumi- ¡GRAN CRUZ HERMANA!

Logran distraer a ravemon el tiempo suficiente para que. . .

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Flaremon- ¡listo para la batalla!

Ravemon- así que crees que puedes vencerme. . . (vuelve a guardar su espalda. . . desaparece)

Haruka- ¿Dónde está?

Ravemon- ¡ALA EXPLOSIVA!

Gatomon- ¡FLAREMON, ARRIBA!

Justo a tiempo Flaremon lo esquiva

Ravemon- (piensa: no lo hace mal. . .) pudiste esquivar mi ataque pero veamos ti tienes la misma suerte dos veces

Vuelve a caer en picada hacia flaremon esquivando todos los ataques que este le lanzaba y llegando a dejar una cortada en su brazo

Asahi- no podemos ganar desde el suelo. . . ¡CAMBIO DE CARTA, ALAS BLANCAS!

Haruka- Asahi, también necesitará velocidad

Asahi- cierto, ¡conexión v de velocidad!

Flaremon- ahora sí chico rudo, tú no eres el único que puede volar ¡BAILE DE LEÓN ROJO!

A gran velocidad se acerca a ravemon pero este sin problemas lo esquiva y ataca con su espada

Ravemon- ¡GARRA ESPIRAL DE CUERVO!

Girando en círculos ravemon forma un torbellino con el que golpea a Flaremon y lo lleva a la tierra

Ravemon- patético. . .

Asahi- ¿flaremon?

Flaremon- estoy bien. . . dame las alas otra vez

Asahi- ¡cambio de carta, alas blancas!

Flaremon vuelve a subir a atacar pero de inmediato es derribado

Ravemon- (aterriza frente el grupo) no hay razón para seguir peleando. . . denme a la chica y me iré, ¿Qué dicen?

Asahi- ¡NI HABLAR!

Nuzumi- ¡EXACTO, NUESTRO HERMANO APENAS ACABA DE CONSEGUIR NOVIA, NO TE LA LLEVARÁS!

Asahi- creo que eso estaba de mas. . . (algo sonrojado)

Ravemon- pues ya lo decidieron, ¡acabemos con esto ahora! ¡RAVEMON DIGIVOLSE AH. . . RAVEMON MODO EXPLOSIVO! (se eleva en los cielos, mirándolos desde las alturas)

Gatomon- ¿Qué clase de digievolución es esa?

Ravemon- ¡ahora prepárense! ¡FORMACIÓN CARMESÍ!

Sus alas se volvían gigantescas al tiempo que el color purpura en ellas comenzaba a brillar mas y mas y finalmente de ellas salió una gigantesca onda de choque de color purpura que se dirigía directo hacia ellos

Todos- ¡ASAHI!

Asahi- ¡CONEXIÓN W DE PODER X10!

Flaremon- ¡ONDA DEL REY BESTIA CARMESÍ!

Ambos ataques se aproximan, ambos del mismo tamaño, aparentemente con la misma fuerza destructiva. . . el momento llega. . . . . . . no fue suficiente, como azúcar en agua el poderoso ataque de flaremon fue disuelto por el opositor, este siguió avanzando hasta chocar. . .

Asahi- (lentamente abriendo los ojos) fa. . . fallamos. . .

Ravemon- al fin lo entiendes, (apuntándole con las afiladas puntas de sus alas) este es el final, (mirando a todos lados) ese perdedor está acabado (señalando a coronamon en otro lado del agujero), esas niñas y el gato de callejón tampoco pueden moverse (mostrando al otro lado a kokoro, nuzumi y gatomon, todas inmovilles en su lugar, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar). Solo queda una cosa que hacer (levanta su ala) esta será una lección para todo aquel que quiera meterse en mi camino. . .

Haruka- ¡ESPERA! (tirada en el suelo. . . llorando. . . aun inmóvil estirando su mano en un intento por alcanzar a Asahi) Iré. . . iré contigo. . . por favor no le hagas daño

Ravemon- (se da la vuelta mirando con burla en su rostro a la ya destruida Haruka) me encanta ver eso. . . como se destruye esa última esperanza que hay cuando ya nada queda, esa patética suplica que nace cuando te das cuenta que ya todo acabó. . . es patético. . .

Haruka- por favor no lo lastimes, no lo lastimes. . . iré contigo y haré todo lo que digas pero no lo lastimes (dejando salir un millar de lágrimas. . .)

Ravemon- patéticos. . . los humanos son patéticos. . . (se da la vuelta, quedando una vez mas de frente a Asahi) adiós. . . .

Haruka- ¡NOOO!

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el certero corte hiciera su trabajo.

Continuará...


	12. El guerrero del sol emerge

Ravemon- al fin lo entiendes, (apuntándole con las afiladas puntas de sus alas) este es el final, (mirando a todos lados) ese perdedor está acabado (señalando a coronamon en otro lado del agujero), esas niñas y el gato de callejón tampoco pueden moverse (mostrando al otro lado a kokoro, nuzumi y gatomon, todas inmóviles en su lugar, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar). Solo queda una cosa que hacer (levanta su ala) esta será una lección para todo aquel que quiera meterse en mi camino. . .

Haruka- ¡ESPERA! (tirada en el suelo. . . llorando. . . aun inmóvil estirando su mano en un intento por alcanzar a su querido Asahi) Iré. . . iré contigo. . . por favor no le hagas daño

Ravemon- (se da la vuelta mirando con burla en su rostro a la ya destruida Haruka) me encanta ver eso. . . como se destruye esa última esperanza que hay cuando ya nada queda, esa patética suplica que nace cuando te das cuenta que ya todo acabó. . . es patético. . .

Haruka- por favor no lo lastimes, no lo lastimes. . . iré contigo y haré todo lo que digas pero no lo lastimes (dejando salir un millar de lágrimas. . .)

Ravemon- patéticos. . . los humanos son patéticos. . . (se da la vuelta, quedando una vez mas de frente a Asahi) adiós. . . .

Haruka- ¡NOOOOOOO!

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el certero corte hiciera su trabajo.

El silencio invade el lugar. . . no se escuchaba otra cosa mas que el latido de sus corazones. . . y un grito desgarrador proveniente de un profundo dolor, no de Haruka, sino de Asahi, pero no un dolor nacido de haber recibido el ataque, ese horrible grito fue nacimiento de no haberlo recibido. Un grito nacido de haber sido salvado, de tener a sus hermanas en sus brazos, de ver como sus delicados cuerpos poco a poco se desvanecían. . .

Asahi- ¡AAAAAAAHHH! (gritaba desaforado, sus gritos eran tan fuertes que incluso lograban intimidar al mismo ravemon. . .) por qué. . . ¿Por qué lo hicieron. . .? (abrazándolas fuertemente, como si ni el mismo dios pudiera separarlos) kokoro. . . nuzumi. . . no me dejen

Coronamon- ¡kokoro, nuzumi! (con lo último de sus fuerzan coronamon corría llegando hasta su familia)

Asahi- (aun llorando como nunca antes) no nos dejen. . . no nos dejen

Coronamon- por favor no se vayan. . . son nuestra familia (abrazándose junto con sus hermanas y su mejor amigo)

Kokoro- ya, pequeños, no lloren, ya son unos niños grandes y fuertes (llevando junto con su hermana las cabezas de Asahi y coronamon a sus regazos)

Nuzumi- no podríamos llamarnos sus hermanas mayores si no los protegiéramos (sonriendo llena de felicidad) estamos orgullosas de ustedes, chicos. . . (sonríe dejando salir una lágrima)

Kokoro- escuchen bien; Asahi, prométenos que seguirás siendo un buen hombre, cuidarás a coronamon y a tu novia, sean felices y nunca nos olvides

Asahi- lo. . . ¡lo prometo! Nunca las olvidaré

Nuzumi y kokoro lo besan una en cada mejilla

Nuzumi- lo sabemos, sean buenos. . . coronamon, tú también, prométenos que cuidaras de tu hermano y te portarás bien

Coronamon- hermanas. . . (las abraza a ambas) lo prometo

También besan a coronamon en las mejillas, se alejan un poco y sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. . .

Kokoro- bien chicos, aquí nos despedimos, sigan su camino sin nosotras

Nuzumi- pero no se preocupen, les dejaremos un regalo para que no nos olviden

Asahi/coronamon- ¿un. . .regalo?

Kokoro/nuzumi- ¡HERMANOS, SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS A SU LADO!

Las dulces digimon desaparecieron de una vez por todas, sus datos en lugar de esparcirse en el aire, rodearon a coronamon y a Asahi, volaban a su alrededor como queriendo decirles algo. . .

Asahi- kokoro. . . nuzumi. . . (ve brillar su digi-vise en el suelo) ¿Qué significa. . .? (lo toma y de inmediato los datos de kokoro y nuzumi se unen a los cuerpos de sus hermanos)

gatomon- (viendo desde su lugar) ya veo, ese era el regalo del que hablaban. . . ellas amaban a sus hermanos. . .

ravemon- al fin terminó ese deprimente espectáculo. . . que esas idiotas se metieran fue un retraso en mis planes pero ya terminó, deberías agradecerme, muy pronto haré que se reúnan con ellas (con su filosa ala se lanza nuevamente a atacarlos)

Asahi- ¿idiotas. . .? ¿idiotas. . .? (apretando sus puños, y mirando al suelo)

Coronamon- no permitiremos que llames así a nuestras queridas hermanas

A unos centímetros de ellos el ala de ravemon se detiene, como si hubiera algo bloqueándolo

Ravemon- ¿Qué clase de poder es este?

Asahi- ¿y todavía lo preguntas. . .? es el regalo de nuestras hermanas, ¡ES EL PODER QUE KOKORO Y NUZUMI NOS CONCEDIERON!

Coronamon/Asahi- ¡HONRAREMOS SU SACRIFICIO!

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Coronamon- ¡coronamon digivolse ah. . . APOLLOMON!

Ravemon- apollomon ¿eh? Es una pena que hayas llegado a tu etapa mega solo para que yo te destruya (apollomon no le responde) ¿Qué pasa, tanto miedo tienes que no puedes hablar?

Apollomon- . . .

Ravemon- ¡BIEN, ACABEMOS CON ESTO!

Se alza en vuelo y como antes lo había hecho se deja caer en picada como un halcón a punto de atrapar a su presa

Ravemon- ¡ES TU FIN!

Pero estando a solo centímetros de apollomon, pasa lo mas insólito, pasó de largo sin golpear nada, apollomon había desaparecido

Ravemon- (piensa: ¿Dónde se metió. . .?)

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a apollomon a varios metros de él, teniendo a Haruka y a gatomon en brazos y caminando hacia uno de los puestos de juegos

Apollomon- quédense aquí un momento, terminaré con ese tipo y volveré ¿de acuerdo? (sonriendo)

Haruka- ¿asahi? ¿este eres tú?

Asahi- sí, Haruka. . . este fue el regalo que nos dieron kokoro y nuzumi, poder llegar a la etapa mega para ya nunca perder a nadie

Ravemon- ¡OYE, LA PELEA ES AQUÍ! (le lanza como cuchillos algunas de sus plumas)

Apollomon- (rápido se da la vuelta) ¡FLECHAS DE APOLO!

De las joyas de sus muñecas salen flechas de fuego que sin problema acabaron con las plumas navaja

Al ras del suelo ravemon vuela para golpearlo al mismo tiempo que apollomon se lanzaba a correr

Ravemon- ¡BOLA DE HOJA OSCURA!

Apollomon- ¡SOL EXPLOSIVO!

Ravemon se transforma en una esfera purpura llena de cuchillas que calló ante el rayo solar de apollomon, mandándolo por lo cielos. Enseguida envió a volar a su oponente, apollomon salta a hasta quedar sobre ravemon, propinándole una patada y llevándolo al agujero que él antes había hecho

Ravemon- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte?

Apollomon- terminemos con esto, no quiero seguir viendo tu cara

Ravemon- maldito, no permitiré que me humilles (vuela tan alto como puede) ¡FORMACIÓN CARMESÍ!

Una vez mas la enorme onda de choque avanza hacia ellos, presurosa a acabar con su existencia

Asahi- ese ataque otra vez. . .

Apollomon- pero esta vez será diferente (comenzando a envolverse en llamas) le mostraremos todo nuestro poder

En un momento apollomon salta, avanzando a toda velocidad, atravesando y desvaneciendo el ataque de ravemon y de una vez por todas llegando hacia él

Apollomon- ¡SOPLO DE FEBO!

Concentrando todo el fuego y el calor de su cuerpo en su puño izquierdo logra de una vez por todas desaparecer a ravemon, terminando por aterrizar dentro del cráter que antes se había creado

Apollomon- (mirando la palma de su mano) este es el poder. . . el poder que es nuestro. . . no, no solo nuestro, este es el poder de nuzumi, el de kokoro, el de Asahi. . . este es el poder de todos nosotros. . .

Haruka- ¡asahi! (caminando junto con gatomon hacia ellos)

Asahi- (segundos después de separarse de coronamon) ¡haruka!

Ambos corren listos para abrazarse como si no se hubieran visto en años pero un segundo antes de poder concretar su acto Asahi cae desmayado en brazos de Haruka

Haruka- ¿Qué le está pasando?

Gatomon- probablemente lo mismo que le está pasando a coronamon (sosteniéndolo en brazos, también desmallado)

Haruka- ¡tenemos que llevarlos a. . .!

El sonido de unas palmas aplaudiendo interrumpe su alboroto, al darse vuelta ven a un hombre acercarse, un hombre pálido, alto y delgado, ¿Quién era ese hombre que no se veía asustado ante la escena?

?- vaya que causaron gran destrucción. . .(caminando hacia ellos)

Haruka- ¿Quién eres? ¿eres amigo o enemigo?

?- (sin detenerse murmura) le dije a ese niño un centenar de veces que lleve sus batallas discretamente

Gatomon- no te acerques (El hombre continúa avanzando) ¡GOLPE DE GATO!

El hombre se hace a un lado, esquivando sin problemas el golpe de gatomon

?- (saca un digi-vise negro) necesito que vengas un momento, Asahi necesita ayuda (al fin se detiene a solo un par de metros de haruka)

Gatomon- (parándose entre el misterioso hombre y Haruka) ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El hombre sonríe y segundos después una pluma azul cae frente a ellas. . .

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES. . .

Asahi- mi cabeza. . . (comenzando a despertar)

Haruka- (pasándole un paño húmedo en la frente) al fin despiertas. . . (mostrándole una genuina sonrisa)

Asahi- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Gatomon- lograron vencer a ravemon pero después de eso se desmayaron

Asahi- ¿ustedes nos trajeron aquí?. . . (sentándose) ¿y dónde estamos, por cierto?

?- ¿tanto tiempo pasó que ya olvidaste el gimnasio?

Asahi- ¿ángel? ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?

Haruka- ángel nos encontró en el parque de diversiones luego de que te desmayaste, y nos trajo aquí

Ángel- Asahi ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que lleves tus batallas en forma discreta? Tener un digimon camarada es un privilegio, no un derecho, y si llegáramos a causar demasiados problemas podemos decirle adiós a ese privilegio

Asahi- lo sé. . . (con la cabeza gacha) pero es que ese tipo. . . kokoro y nuzumi. . . ellas. . .

Ángel- no tienes que decirlo, tu novia ya me contó todo. (se acerca a él, se arrodilla y con sus manos lo toma de los hombros) escucha Asahi. . . te diré algo que seguro ya sabes, el mundo no es un arcoíris y nubes rozas, es un mundo malo que nos golpeará en cada oportunidad que tenga, el mundo siempre jugará sucio para ponernos a prueba, no le importará que tan fuerte nos golpee, solo le importará que nos pongamos de pie para volver a probarnos una y otra vez. Yo ya me eh topado con muchas piedras que él mundo puso para que tropiece, pero tuve que levantarme y seguir. . . esta pérdida tal vez sea la prueba mas dura que el mundo pueda darte y aunque te cueste, con el tiempo te pondrás de pie una vez mas y le demostrarás al mundo que aun puedes seguir.

Asahi- o sea que. . . ¿simplemente lo olvide, lo supere y siga con mi vida?

Ángel- no, y no eres el único que está sufriendo esta pérdida, (una única lágrima sale de su ojo) yo era su protector, era mi deber protegerlas. . . y fallé, pero la solución no es olvidarlo, viviré cargando sobre mis hombros el peso de mi fracaso, pero teniendo algo muy claro. . .

Asahi- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué podrías tener claro?!

Ángel- que a pesar de que sus cuerpos ya no estén a nuestro lado, ellas aun siguen aquí, falle en protegerlas en este mundo pero aun me queda proteger su recuerdo, hasta el último de mis días las mantendré vivas aquí (señala su corazón), ¿lo entiendes? Las personas que guardamos con cariño en nuestro corazón nunca se apartan de nuestro lado (se pone de pie) kokoro y nuzumi siempre estarán a mi lado, teniendo un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. . . eso es lo que eh decidido yo, ahora la única pregunta que queda es. . . ¿permanecerán tus hermanas a tu lado?, ¿o se convertirán en un recuerdo doloroso que no pudiste superar?, la decisión es tuya y de nadie mas, cuando hayas decidido. . . estaré esperándote en el otro cuarto

Haruka- Asahi. . . ehm. . . no olvides el obsequio que kokoro y nuzumi te dieron. . . (ve que el joven toma un par de guantes y comienza a golpear un saco de boxeo) ¿asahi?

Ángel- (deteniendo a Haruka de avanzar hacia él) déjalo, en momentos como este es cuando un hombre necesita estar solo consigo mismo, cuando su mente esté tranquila entenderá mis palabras y todo estará claro

Todos se van, dejando a Asahi con su enojo golpeando el saco

Asahi- (piensa mientras golpea: ¿Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquilo. . .? mis hermanas mayores, las que me salvaron de las calles, las que me dieron un hogar y siempre lo dieron todo por mi. . . no pude ayudarlas. . . al final. . . fui un inútil)

?- ¿en verdad te consideras un inútil? (dijo una voz débil y seca)

Asahi- ¿Quién dijo eso?

?- por aquí Asahi, (se escucha entre las sombras) ¿realmente crees que eres un inútil?

Asahi- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando eso?

?- es una de mis tantas habilidades, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta

Asahi- sí, soy un inútil, no fui capaz de proteger a mi familia

?- escúchame bien, yo conozco a los inútiles, y tú, amigo mío, no eres ningún inútil

Asahi- ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? No me conoces

?- al contrario, por mas de media década eh estado mas cerca de lo que crees, pero esta es la primera vez que interactuamos. Te eh visto, tu forma de ser, tu forma de pelear. . . nadie que sea la mitad de lo que tú eres puede siquiera pensar en llamarse a si mismo inútil

Asahi- si no fuera un inútil mis hermanas estarían aquí ahora

?- lo que le pasó a tus hermanas fue una tragedia, sí, pero ahora te pregunto ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la etapa mega? ¿Cómo fue que te fusionaste con tu camarada?

Asahi- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

?- contesta la pregunta, ¿Cuál fue la razón de que pudieras fusionarte con tu camarada?

Asahi- quería. . . quería vengar la muerte de mis hermanas. . . no soportaba ver al sujeto que las apartó de mi lado. .

?. dejémonos de mentiras, el poder de la digievolución no nace de la venganza dime exactamente qué fue lo que sentiste al transformarte en apollomon

Asahi- (agacha la cabeza) sentí. . . calidez

?- ¿Cómo dices?

Asahi- aun sabiendo que ya no estaban. . . cuando coronamon y yo nos transformamos en apollomon, tuve un gran sentimiento de calidez. . . como si ellas aun estuvieran a mi lado. . . cuidándome. . .

?- ¿y enserio crees que un sentimiento como el que describes pudo nacer del deseo de venganza? A mí no me lo parece

Asahi- ¿en que cambiará esta conversación el hecho de que kokoro y nuzumi se fueron?

?- no lo hará; dime algo, tú y tu camarada gritaron algo antes de digievolucionar, ¿recuerdas qué fue?

Asahi- (intenta recordar). . . honraremos su sacrificio. . . eso fue lo que dijimos

?- así que honrar su sacrificio, ¿y crees que lamentándote lo conseguirás? A mi me parece una forma terrible de honrar a tus hermanas

Asahi- ¿y qué sugieres tú?

?- pues. . . si un ser querido desapareciera. . . le mostraría mis respetos volviendo realidad su ultima voluntad, y viviendo cada dia en su nombre. ¿A dónde vas?

Asahi- aunque no lo creas, esta conversación no me hace sentir mejor (a punto de salir se detiene) por cierto, ¿Qué clase de digimon eres?

?- (sale de las sombras) mi nombre es baalmon, espero que pronto encuentres la respuesta Asahi

Asahi-. . . gracias, por cierto seguramente hay un digimon muy fuerte por esta zona, si fuera tú me iría lo antes posible

Baalmon- jaja, muy bien, lo tendré en mente

Montado en su moto Asahi andaba por la ciudad, hundido en sus pensamientos, sin poder perdonarse el no proteger a sus hermanas. Él solo sigue conduciendo, sigue y sigue hasta llegar a lo alto de un monte, estaciona su moto y se sienta al borde de un pequeño acantilado

Asahi- hermanas. . .

FLASH BACK. . .

Un pequeño de apenas 9 años se encuentra corriendo por un verde bosque lleno de felicidad

?- ¡hermanas, alcáncenme! (decía feliz corriendo entre los arboles)

Kokoro- ¡asahi, no te vayas muy lejos, quédate donde podamos verte!

Nuzumi- y ten cuidado, donde pisas

Asahi- ¡está bien, tendré. . . AAAAHHHH!

El pobre niño había pisado mal y caído por el risco

Kokoro/nuzumi- ¡ASAHI!

Ambas saltan sin dudarlo ni un segundo. . .

Asahi- ¡HERMANAS. . .! (gritaba mientras caía)

Kokoro/nuzumi- ¡ASAHI!

Ya estaban todos juntos, pero no terminaba ahí, aun seguían cayendo a una muerte segura. Caían mientras Asahi no dejaba de llorar y abrazar fuertemente a ambas

Nuzumi- kokoro. . .

Kokoro- si, lo sé. . . (ya casi a punto de chocar contra el suelo) ¡ONDA PROTECTORA!

Lanza su tridente al suelo, donde justo a tiempo crea un pequeño escudo que absorbió la fuerza del impacto

Kokoro- Asahi ¿te encuentras bien?

Nuzumi- ¿no te lastimaste?

Asahi- (aun llorando) ¡ahh, tenía mucho miedo! ¡prometo no volver a desobedecerlas nunca! (así continuaba llorando en el regazo de nuzumi)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK. . .

Asahi- esa fue la ocasión en la que descubrí que mis hermanas eran digimon. . . desde el principio ellas han estado cuidándome. . . siempre a mi lado. . . y cuando fue mi turno de protegerlas, no pude hacer nada. . . soy un fracaso como hermano, y soy un fracaso como hombre. . . . . . las extraño.

-ASAHI-

Asahi- (poniéndose de pie, muy alarmado) esa voz. . . ¿kokoro?

-ASAHI-

Asahi- ¿nuzumi?. . . ¿hermanas? ¡sigan hablando! (corriendo al interior del bosque) ¡KOKORO, NUZUMI, HERMANAS, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?! Sigan hablando, las encontraré

-ASAHI- -ASAHI- AQUI ESTAMOS ASAHI-

Asahi- (se detiene en medio de una arboleda) ¿Dónde están. . .? no las veo (cae de rodillas) por favor. . . vuelvan

-asahi, aquí abajo-

Asahi- ¿abajo? (ve algo brillar en su bolsillo) que es lo que pasa

Saca su digi-vise y este empieza a brillar, del susto lo arroja al suelo y se aleja unos pasos. Dos siluetas comenzaban a formarse de pequeñas partículas que salían del aparato

Kokoro- tranquilo hermanito. . .

Nuzumi- . . .o pondrás triste a tus hermanas

Por encima del digi-vise las sistermon aparecían como si nunca nada hubiera pasado; Asahi, aun sin poder creerlo no hacía otra cosa que observarlas

Nuzumi- Asahi. . . ya no llores

Kokoro- lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, nosotras decidimos hacerlo

Asahi- pero si yo hubiera. . . si hubiera sido mas fuerte nada de esto habría pasado. . . ustedes seguirían conmigo

Kokoro- Asahi, nosotras seguimos contigo, ¿no nos ves frente a ti?

Asahi- ¿pero cómo sé que ustedes no son solo una alucinación?

Las hermanas se miran mutuamente, miran a Asahi, y los abrazan

Nuzumi- ¿esto se siente como una alucinación?

Asahi- (dejando salir una gran sonrisa) no. . . esto no puede ser una alucinación, la calidez de este abrazo. . . es imposible que sea falsa. . .

Kokoro- (soltándolo) ahora escucha bien, nuestro tiempo en este mundo fue pasajero, y lo aprovechamos para criar a un gran hombre. . .

Nuzumi- pero eso no significa que no sigamos juntos, nosotras siempre estaremos cuidándote. . . desde el dia en que te encontramos casi muerto es ese callejón. . . y decidimos que serias nuestro hermanito (sonriéndole)

Asahi- hermanas. . .

Kokoro- así que ya seca esas lágrimas y sigue adelante sabiendo que tus hermanas siempre estarán contigo y siempre estarán orgullosas de ti (limpiándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo) ¿sí?

Asahi- si, lo haré, estaré todo el tiempo pensando en ustedes con una sonrisa en mi cara

Nuzumi- y no olvides darle un buen uso al poder que te dimos (con un tono algo regañón), sino volveremos a tirarte de las mejillas como cuando eras pequeño ¿lo entiendes?

Asahi- ehm. . . sí, lo haré pero no hagan eso. . .

Kokoro- bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos, solo vinimos esta última vez para que entendieras eso, protege lo mas preciado por ti hermanito. . .

Nuzumi- nosotros lo estaremos haciendo en cada batalla que enfrentes

Asahi- hasta pronto. . . onee-chan´s (inclinando su cabeza como si fuera un niño)

Kokoro- hacía tiempo que no nos llamabas así, sigues haciendo muy felices a tus onee-chan´s hermanito

Y con esa última frase los datos de ambas vuelven a entrar al digi-vise, Asahi lo recoge y cariñosamente lo mira

Asahi- así que realmente seguirán conmigo sin importar a dónde vaya. . . bueno, (guarda el digi-vise) supongo que por ahora tengo que volver al gimnasio a disculparme y después volver a shinyuku, después de todo ya nos pasamos de la fecha límite. . .

UN VIAJE EN MOTO DESPUES. . .

EN EL GIMNASIO. . .

Haruka- tengo escalera imperial

Ángel- ¿Cómo es que una niñita de apenas 15 años nos vence en el póker?

Baalmon- no me lo preguntes, no tengo idea

Haruka- ¿quieren otra ronda?

Ángel- no, mi billetera quedó mas seca que el desierto

Baalmon- ¿y tú porque no juegas?

Gatomon- nunca entendí ese juego, prefiero tomar una siesta

Coronamon- dónde podrá estar Asahi, ya pasaron 2 horas (la campana de la puerta suena)

Ángel- lo siento pero está cerrado

Asahi- me habías dicho que este lugar nunca estaría cerrado para mí

Ángel- ¡asahi, al fin estás de vuelta mocoso testarudo!

Asahi- no mas testarudo que tú, (sonríe) boxeador de quinta

Haruka- oigan, apenas se ven y ya están discutiendo

Baalmon- tranquila, es su forma de mostrarse afecto, yo tampoco la entiendo pero mientras a ellos les funcione. . .

Asahi- baalmon, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ángel- oh, veo que ya se conocieron

Asahi- eh. . . esperen, no me digan que baalmon es. . .

Ángel- (toma a Asahi del cuello y mientras le da un coscorrón) ¡idiota, claro que baalmon es mi compañero! ¿se te ocurre a alguien mejor que él para combatir junto a un gran boxeador como yo?

Asahi- ¿un gran boxeador que fue derribado en su primer encuentro profesional y solo llego a dirigir un gimnasio?

Ángel- ¡OYE, MAS RESPETO! Mas de una vez te salve el trasero

Asahi- se, se, como digas

Haruka- (mientras sonríe piensa: parece que al fin está en paz con lo que pasó. . .) ah cierto, ya tenemos que irnos

Ángel- si, lo olvidaba, vámonos

Asahi- pero como viajaras tú, no creo que firamon pueda llevarlos a ti y a baalmon juntos todo el camino

Baalmon- ¿y quién dijo que necesito que me lleven? Taro ¿me haces lo honores?

Ángel- me ofendería si no lo pidieras (saca su digi-vise negro) ¡CAMBIO DE CARTA. . .!

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Baalmon- ¡baalmon digivolse ah. . . BEELZEBUMON! (solo para aclarar, hablamos del beelzebumon de xros war)

Apenas beelzebumon hace su aparición una pluma azul pasa frente a los rostros de Asahi y coronamon

Asahi- ¡no puedo creerlo, eres tú! (le da a beelzebumon un apretón de manos) el verdadero ángel de la muerte, el digimon mas temido de toda la ciudad, no puedo creer que estés frente a mi y. . . pues que bueno que estés de nuestro lado ¿no? Jajaja (rascándose la cabeza)

Beelzebumon- bien. Es hora de irnos

Y unos minutos después todos ya estaban camino a shinyuku; Haruka y Asahi en su motocicleta, ángel montado en firamon y volando junto a él, estaba beelzebumon. Veamos qué les espera cuando lleguen a shinyuku y si beelzebumon podrá ayudar después de todo a traducir esos extraños símbolos

Continuará. . .


	13. Esta vez venceremos

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Baalmon- ¡baalmon digivolse ah. . . BEELZEBUMON! (solo para aclarar, hablamos del beelzebumon de xros war)

Apenas beelzebumon hace su aparición una pluma azul pasa frente a los rostros de Asahi y coronamon

Asahi- ¡no puedo creerlo, eres tú! (le da a beelzebumon un apretón de manos) el verdadero ángel de la muerte, el digimon mas temido de toda la ciudad, no puedo creer que estés frente a mí y. . . pues que bueno que estés de nuestro lado ¿no? Jajaja (rascándose la cabeza)

Beelzebumon- bien. Es hora de irnos

Y unos minutos después todos ya estaban camino a shinyuku; Haruka y Asahi en su motocicleta, ángel montado en firamon y volando junto a él, estaba beelzebumon

UNAS HORAS DESPUES. . .

Está amaneciendo en shinyuku y en el horizonte de la ciudad se puede ver un grupo de silueta acercarse. . .

Haruka- tengo mucho sueño. . .

Gatomon- yo también

Ángel- (volando con firamon junto a Asahi) ¿tu novia y su camarada no tienen mucha resistencia, o sí?

Asahi- bueno, hemos conducido toda la noche y el tráfico de hace un par de horas nos hizo tardar mucho mas de lo planeado. . . (sintiendo la respiración de Haruka en su espalda) y es solo una niña de 15 años. . .

Beelzebumon- (apareciendo del otro lado de la moto) ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de ella? (Asahi se mantiene callado mientras intenta mirar de reojo hacia atrás) tranquilo, está dormida. . .

Asahi- no lo sé. . .

Ángel- vamos Asahi, sé que te gusta ser idiota pero recuerda que todo en exceso es malo

Asahi- hablo enserio, esta niña es terca, fastidiosa, orgullosa, no piensa lo que dice antes de decirlo, es impulsiva; tiene prácticamente todo lo malo que puede tener una persona, francamente es como un gran error que apareció en este mundo. . . pero ya eh decidido que. . . es mí error.

Ángel y beelzebumon se miran un momento como procesando lo que acaban de escuchar. . . y se lanzan a reír

Ángel- jajajaja ¡¿es tu error? Pero que tierno jajaja!

Beelzebumon- jajajaja te eh estado vigilando desde hace mas de 5 años y ni yo me esperaba escuchar algo así, es adorable

Ángel- ¿no es lindo, amigo? El hombrecito encontró su alma gemela

Asahi- ¡son unos inmaduros! Eso me pasa por compartir mi sensibilidad con ustedes, pero cuando baje de esta moto los voy a golpear a ambos

Ángel- vamos, no te avergüences del amor, jajaja

Asahi- bah, no voy a hablar con ustedes en lo que queda del viaje (acelerando mas la moto y dejándolos atrás)

Y así seguían conduciendo sin notar una cosa, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Haruka y un ligero apretón de sus brazos que la aferraba mas a él

EN EL EDIFICIO DE HYPNOS, EN EL PROGRAMA DE ENTRENAMIENTO. . .

Angemon y Wizardmon están peleando contra Exvmon y stigmon en el escenario del purgatorio, una versión de la ciudad de shinyuku con un ambiente infernal

Exvmon- ¡X-LASER!

Angemon- ¡GOLPE DE FE!

Ambos rayos chocan y de inmediato avanzan a atacar

Juntaro- ¡VAMOS ANGEMON!

Tsugumu- ¡tú también Wizardmon! (piensa: supuestamente este sería el dia en que volverían Haruka y Asahi, al menos tenemos que vencer a estos tipos) ¡cambio de carta, sorcerymon!

Sorcerymon- ¡NUBE DE CRISTALES!

Stigmon- (esquivando los proyectiles y acercándose a él) ¡ATAQUE DE AGUIJÓN!

Esquivando todos los cristales a medida que se acercaba stigmon no tardó en estar ya frente a frente con sorcerymon, que alcanzó a esquivarlo pero su capa fue rasgada y sorcerymon volvió a tomar la forma de Wizardmon

Wizardmon- ¡ESFERA EXPLOSIVA!

El rayo es bloqueado por. . . Exvmon

Exvmon- en una batalla tienes que ver por tu compañero, y él tiene que ver por ti

Angemon aterriza junto a Wizardmon, se miran un momento, y miran a sus oponentes

Wizardmon- ¡TRUENO MÁGICO!

Angemon- ¡GOLPE DE FE!

Exvmon y stigmon esquivan los ataques volando al cielo mientras sus cuerpos se iluminaban con sus respectivos colores, azul y verde

Exvmon- ¡EXVMON. . .!

Stigmon- ¡STIGMON. . .!

Exvmon/stigmon- ¡DNA DIGIVOLSE AH. . . PAILDRAMON!

Juntaro- no son los únicos que pueden usar la etapa ultra

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Angemon- ¡angemon digivolse ah. . . MAGNAANGEMON!

Wizardmon- ¡wizardmon digivolse ah. . . WISEMON!

Wisemon- aun no termino de acostumbrarme a esta forma. . .

Magnaangemon- a mí me parece bastante cómoda. . .

Paildramon- disculpen ¿los interrumpo? ¡ya empecemos a pelear! ¡SUPER EXPLOSION!

Magnaangemon- ¡LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO!

Magnaangemon absorbe todos los proyectiles mientras Wisemon se escabullía detrás de Paildramon

Wisemon- ¡NIRVANA ETERNAL!

Wisemon abre su libro y este absorbe a Paildramon y de inmediato se cierra y cae al piso

Wisemon- (viendo como el libro se sacudía) si dicen que se rinden los dejaré salir

Juntaro- le ganamos al hermano del caballero ¿creen que eso califique para ir al digimundo?

Paildramon- (se escucha su voz desde dentro del libro) lo lamento pero les mucho para vencerme. ¡DIGIVOLSE AH. . .!

El libro explota y de entre el humo sale una enorme figura humanoide que vuela alto y termina por aterrizar frente a ambos

Imperialdramon- imperialdramon. . . ¿Qué les parece?

Tsugumu- no sabía que podían llegar a la etapa mega. . .

Imperialdramon- ¡LASER POSITRÓNICO!

El laser avanza directo hacia ellos, demasiado rápido para esquivarlo o contra atacar, estando ya a solo unos metros el rayo se detiene y todo se oscurece

.

.

.

Exvmon- ¡¿Por qué nos desconectaron? Estábamos a punto de vencerlos!

Tsugumu- ¡en tus sueños! No estaban ni cerca de vencernos

Stigmon- ¿ah sí? Eso no es lo que me pareció

Patamon- ya verán la próxima. . .

Takeshi- hey niños ¿los interrumpo? Los demás acaban de llegar, tenemos que ir a la sala de juntas, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer (mirando a Exvmon y stigmon)

Exvmon- bien. . . (vuelve a ser Vmon)

Stigmon- odio esta forma, me siento indefenso (transformándose en wormmon)

EN LA SALA DE JUNTAS. . .

Takato- bien Asahi, cumpliste, aunque tardaste algo mas de lo que dijiste

Ángel- eso fue mi culpa, estaba fuera de la ciudad cuando llegaron así que tuvieron que esperarme

Henry- tú debes ser. . .

Ángel- taro minamoto, pero pueden decirme ángel

Takato- (dándole un apretón de manos) bueno ángel, es un placer conocerte

Ángel- lo mismo digo Takato, espero ser de ayuda. Ah casi lo olvido, él es mi compañero beelzebumon

Beelzebumon- soy beelzebumon, es un placer conocerlos

Impmon- (digievoluciona a beelzemon blast mode y se acerca a beelzebumon) mmm, eres parecido a mí. . . pero eres diferente. . . (lo mira de arriba a abajo) ¿tienes una armadura? Esas cosas no sirven, te vuelven lento

Beelzebumon- confío en mi velocidad, mi armadura no es problema, está hecha %100 de Chrome digizoid, no hay nada que pueda romperla (con tono algo presumido)

Beelzemon- ¿te gustaría probar esa resistencia contra mis garras de Chrome digizoid oscuro?

Beelzebumon- cuando quieras "mi amigo"

Ambos chocaban cascos de forma desafiante mientras rechinaban sus dientes. . .

Renamon- beelzemon. . . (lo toma de la mejilla y se lo lleva) no pelees con nuestros compañeros o voy a enojarme

Beelzemon- ahu ahu, está bien, bien. . .

Renamon- (se inclina frente a beelzebumon) me disculpo por beelzemon, es algo bruto pero no lo hace con mala intención

Beelzebumon- (se sonroja) n-no te disculpes, no hace falta. . .

Beelzemon- ¡oye, vi eso! (se para entre beelzebumon y renamon) que ni se te ocurra, pedazo de latón

Beelzebumon- ¡¿y quién te crees? Hazte a un lado!

Beelzemon- solo inténtalo hojalata. . .

Beelzebumon- ¿quieres pelear, chico rudo?

?- ya es suficiente beelzemon

¿?- nadie va a robarte a Renamon así que cálmate

Beelzemon- mako, ai, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Takato- ellos son tus tamers, creo que tienen que estar al tanto de lo que pase en esta misión

Makoto- bien beelzemon, pídele disculpas

Beelzemon- pero él. . .

Ai- beelzemon (casi regañándolo)

Beelzemon- lo siento. . . (murmura: pero si te acercas a Renamon haré que te tragues esa linda armadura)

Henry- bien, a lo nuestro. Angewomon. . .

Angewomon- sí. . . (hace aparecer el holograma de princemamemon)

Slashangemon- beelzebumon, puedes decirnos algo acerca de este símbolo

Beelzebumon- déjame ver. . . (observa detenidamente el símbolo) oh no. . .

Asahi- ¿Qué pasa?

Beelzebumon- tengo que confirmarlo por si acaso. . .

Beelzebumon vuelve a ser baalmon y saca una de las hojas que conforman su capa

Baalmon- demonios. . . tenía que ser. . .

Beelzemon- ya deja de crear suspenso y dinos qué es

Baalmon- escuchen, tienen que entender que estamos tratando con un mal mas antiguo que en digimundo mismo

Haruka- ¿pero cómo es posible que sea mas antiguo que el digimundo?

Baalmon- trataré de explicarlo de la manera mas simple que pueda. Existe un numero infinito de digimundos, asi como un numero infinito de mundos humanos, estos normalmente no tienen conexión alguna entre sí, son. . .

Henry- paralelos. . . ¿son mundos paralelos, o no?

Baalmon- precisamente. No hay forma de saber cuál fue el primer digimundo que existió, pero de ese fue de donde después se crearon cada uno de los digimundos paralelos, pero esa marca es lo bastante antigua como para haber nacido en el digimundo original, el primer mal. . .

Shiro- ¿Qué es "el primer mal"?

Baalmon- el primer ser maligno que apareció sobre la fas del digimundo, era imposible de atrapar, imposible de contener. . . él podía viajar entre dimensiones, entre todos los digimundos paralelos. Su imperio de terror duró por mas de 100 años hasta que una anciana convocó al guardián de los conocimientos de cada digimundo para que juntos pudieran sellarlo

Takato- pero por qué lo sellaron ¿Por qué no lo derrotaron?

Baalmon- los guardianes del conocimiento pelearon con valor, pero el monstruo era imposible de derrotar. . . no tuvieron otra opción, si no lo sellaban el los habría matado y su sacrificio sería en vano. . .

Iceleomon- ¿y cómo podremos derrotar a un monstruo que es imposible de derrotar?

Baalmon- mi ancestro le lanzó una maldición a la criatura luego de encerrarla, o mas bien, creo que la mejor forma de definirlo sería "una profecía"

Rika- por favor, dinos esa profecía

Baalmon- estas fueron las palabras de mi ancestro: "cuando la bestia resurja su reinado de destrucción acabará, será derrotada por el ser carmesí que nacerá"

Takato- entonces tenemos una forma de vencerlo

Baalmon- ¿eso crees, caballero carmesí?

Takato- todo está decidido, yamaki

Yamaki- dame dos días, son demasiados esta vez

Takato- bien entonces lo dejo en tus manos, vamos, cada quien a su casa

Ya todos se están dispersando cuando. . .

Asahi- hey. Señor matsuki, ¿cree que pueda darnos una oportunidad?

Takato- oportunidad. . . .

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS. . .

Están todos como la última vez dentro del programa de entrenamiento, esta vez en el escenario del purgatorio

Asahi- este lugar me da escalofríos

Coronamon- a mí también. . .

Takato- todavía están a tiempo de retractarse

Ángel- (observando desde un azotea con los demás) ¿exactamente por qué están peleando?

Rika- los niños quieren ir al digimundo a pelear pero nosotros no les dimos nuestro permiso. . .

Yuri- decidimos hacer un trato, ellos tenían que pelear contra Gallantmon, si lograban darle al menos un solo golpe entonces los dejaríamos ir

Ángel- será divertido jajaja

Beelzemon- (parado entre Takato y los niños) ya conocen las reglas, esta batalla decidirá si vienen o no al digimundo, si logran darle aunque sea solo un golpe ustedes ganarán (se va volando hasta quedar con los demás)

Takato- ¿todos listos?

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

-¡MAGNAANGEMON!- -¡WISEMON!-

Asahi- vaya, veo que alcanzaron la ultima etapa, los felicito

Haruka- hasta esos tontos alcanzaron la ultima etapa. . .

Shiro- bien, señor matsuki, es nuestro turno

Takato- después de ti

Asahi- no se olviden de mí

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Coronamon/guilmon/liollmon- ¡digivolse ah. . .!

-¡MERUKIMON!- -¡APOLLOMON!- -¡MEDIEVALGALLANTMON!-

Wisemon- coronamon también alcanzó el nivel mega

Apollomon- y se siente genial

Medievalgallantmon- vaya, ¿Cuándo y cómo fue que lograron tanto poder?

Haruka- (viendo la expresión de apollomon) sus hermanas eran dos sistermon que decían conocerte, un ravemon nos atacó cuando estábamos con ellas y se sacrificaron para proteger a Asahi, sus datos entraron a su digi-vise y así lograron digievolucionar

Takato- espera, ¿dos sistermon? ¿no serán acaso kokoro y nuzumi, o sí?

Apollomon- ¡¿las conociste?!

Medievalgallantmon- claro que sí, las ayudé con un pequeño problema que tenían.

Apollomon- te venceré y me dirás mas de ellas, nunca me contaron mucho de su vida en el digimundo

Medievalgallantmon- trato hecho, si me dan un golpe vendrán al digimundo pero si me vences te diré todo lo que quieras, incluso te llevaré a donde ellas vivían en el digimundo

Magnaangemon- ya empecemos, ¡LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO!

Gallantmon clava su hacha al suelo para no ser absorbido al vacío

Magnaangemon- ¡lo tengo, golpéenlo!

Wisemon- déjenmelo a mi

Crea en sus manos dos esferas de energía y les las arroja pero Gallantmon salta quedando indefenso en el aire

Merukimon- ¡MIL PUÑOS!

Medievalgallantmon- ¡FURIA DE WYVERN! (el rayo golpea de lleno el puño de merukimon)

Merukimon- ¡demonios, eso duele!

Takato- jajaja, no esperaba que funcionara

Al caer al suelo Gallantmon queda frente a Magnaangemon, Wisemon y gatomon

Wisemon- no soy bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo, los cubriré desde aquí

Gatomon se sube al casco de Magnaangemon y este sale volando hacia Gallantmon

Magnaangemon- ¡EXCALIBURST!

Sin problemas Gallantmon esquiva la espada y patea a Magnaangemon, y luego esquiva a gatomon, que había saltado del casco de Magnaangemon a golpearlo. El caballero toma a gatomon de la cola y la arroja a aire, siendo atrapada por apollomon

Apollomon- gatomon, ve con Haruka, ataca cuando sea el momento

Camina quedando frente a frente con Gallantmon, este alza su lanza y la clava en el suelo, alzando su guardia, al ver eso apollomon hace lo mismo

Medievalgallantmon- ¿crees que puedes golpearme?

Apollomon- ¡FLECHA DE APOLO!

Apollomon había destruido una de las esferas de energía que Wisemon había lanzado desde la oscuridad

Juntaro- ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO?! Ya lo teníamos

Apollomon- él está peleando solo conmigo ahora, no sería justo que lo ataques por la espalda

Medievalgallantmon- muy noble, apollomon, pero tal vez debiste dejar esa oportunidad. Pero bien, empecemos a pelear. . .

Apollomon- ¡espera! No pelearé sin la ayuda de mi camarada

Takato- sé que es algo difícil de entender todavía pero tú y yo estamos unidos a nuestros camaradas, al entrar en la forma mega nos volvimos uno con ellos

Asahi- no hablaba de mí. . . (la pequeña esfera de su cinturón comienza a brillar y de ella sale el un digi-vise similar al que antes tenía, con un aro naranja rojizo pero esta vez con un aro blanco extra) ten Haruka (se lo arroja)

Haruka- ¿Qué es esto? (viendo como el digi-vise brillaba)

Asahi- no lo sé, apareció al inicio de la batalla, presiento que tú debes tenerlo. . . (la mira de reojo) consérvalo por favor

Haruka- sí. . .

Apollomon- bien Gallantmon, empecemos

Gallantmon y apollomon desaparecen y reaparecen casi sin que nadie pudiera seguirlos por el campo

Hirokazu- andromon. . .

Hiandromon- enseguida. . . (su ojos brillan) apollomon esta dominando la batalla, sin embargo Gallantmon aun no está usando toda su velocidad, solo lo está probando.

Gallantmon aterriza junto a su hacha

Apollomon- ¡FLECHA DE APOLO!

Gallantmon toma su hacha y sacudiéndola logra bloquear todos los disparos

Medievalgallantmon- vaya, creo que ya puedo dejar de jugar. . .

Asahi- ¿Qué?

Medievalgallantmon- ahora si pelearé con todo, y contra todos

Magnaangemon- al fin pelearemos de nuevo ¡EXCALIBURST!

El ansioso Magnaangemon avanza sin lograr otra cosa que recibir un corte del hacha de Gallantmon y volver a ser patamon

Juntaro- ¡PATAMON! (corre hacia él y lo carga) patamon ¿estás bien?

Patamon- si. . . creo que sí

Kenta- ¡TAKATO NO SEAS TAN RUDO CON MI HIJO!

Takato- pero si en este mundo no pueden resultar dañados. . . jeje

Wisemon- ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ! ¡NIRVANA ETERNAL!

Medievalgallantmon- ¡FURIA DE WYVERN! (destruye el libro de un solo disparo)

Luego de destruir el libro vuelve a clavar su lanza en el suelo y desaparece, apareciendo detrás de Wisemon y noqueándolo de un golpe

Apollomon- ese poder es abrumador. . .

Merukimon- ¿es que acaso no tiene un límite?

Medievalgallantmon- ¿listos chicos? Ustedes siguen

Un segundo después desaparece de su vista y de un golpe en el estómago envía a apollomon a volar para después saltar y darle una patada que lo hizo chocar contra merukimon y hacer que ambos caigan al suelo

Medievalgallantmon- bien. . . adiós chicos ¡FURIA DE WYVERN!

Una gran explosión se genera pero Gallantmon se mantiene escéptico, observando como poco a poco el humo se iba disipando y una enorme silueta aparecía

Merukimon- te lo agradezco apollomon, nos salvaste

Apollomon- no me lo agradezcas a mí sino a Haruka

Haruka- ahh (suspiraba aliviada) en realidad no pensé que funcionara pero que bueno que así fue. . .

FLASH BACK

Medievalgallantmon- bien. . . adiós chicos ¡FURIA DE WYVERN!

Haruka- ¡cambio de carta, EL VALIENTE ESCUDO DE WARGREYMON!

El escudo de wargreymon aparece en las manos de apollomon antes de que este sea golpeado por el ataque de Gallantmon

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Medievalgallantmon- buenos reflejos, Haruka, lograste salvarlos pero me pregunto si ese escudo soportara esto (la hoja de su lanza de doble fijo comenzaba a emitir un luz cegadora al tiempo que la levantaba) ¡EMBLEMA FINAL!

Y abanicando con su lanza crea un inmensa onda de choque roja que atravesó como si fuera aire el escudo del valor y golpeó a ambos compañeros. En estruendo al fin cesa y todo lo que se puede ver es un rasto interminable de destrucción, al final del cual estaban apollomon y merukimon

Medievalgallantmon- ¿se rinden?

Asahi- nosotros jamás nos rendimos (tirado en el suelo)

Medievalgallantmon- me agrada tu determinación. . . pero por desgracia debo terminar esta pelea (se para frente a apollomon y levanta su hacha)

Apollomon- disculpa pero creo que olvidas una minúscula cosita

Medievalgallantmon- ¿Qué cosa?

-¡A MÍ!-

Gatomon sale despedida del suelo justo frente a Gallantmon, con los taladros de drimogemon en lugar de sus patas

Gatomon- ¡HECHIZO DE GATO!

Gatomon logra hipnotizar a Gallantmon el tiempo suficiente para que apollomon se pusiera de pie

Apollomon- ¡merukimon, ahí va! (se pone detrás de él y lo patea hacia merukimon)

Merukimon- ¡KERYKEION!

El rayo azulado golpea de frente a Gallantmon y lo empuja nuevamente hacia apollomon y gatomon

Apollomon- ¡SOL EXPLOSIVO!

Del sol sobre su cabeza dispara un llamarada que choca contra Gallantmon, dejándolo entre ambos ataques, recibiendo el poder de ambos por todas direcciones

Medievalgallantmon- ¡mi poder. . . se debilita!

Ambos rayos se despejan y Gallantmon cae al suelo de rodillas, para después separarse en tamer y digimon. Momentos después merukimon y apollomon también se separan y los 4 pares de compañeros se reúnen

Haruka- bien. . . parece que ganamos

Shiro- eso parece, supongo que entonces iremos al digimundo

Asahi- gracias por confiar en mí, gatomon, sé que debió ser difícil pasar todo ese tiempo bajo tierra

Gatomon- no te preocupes, valió la pena

Takato- (piensa: en el momento en que arrojé a gatomon él logró distraerme lo suficiente para que ella pudiera meterse bajo tierra, ellos siempre estuvieron al pendiente. . . eligiendo el mejor momento para atacar todos juntos. . . no me gusta admitirlo pero parece que los alumnos han superado a sus maestros. . . mi niña. . . me superó con sus planes)

-papá-

Takato- ¿eh?

Haruka- papá ¿sigues con nosotros?

Takato- ¿eh? Ah, si, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Haruka- que tendrás que admitir que ganamos y podremos ir al digimundo

Takato- ahh, dios dame paciencia. . . bien, cumplieron su parte del trato, no solo nos golpearon sino que nos vencieron, podrán venir al digimundo. Asahi, coronamon; shiro, liollmon; Haruka, gatomon. . . den su mejor esfuerzo para proteger su segundo hogar (sonriéndoles)

Guilmon- felicidades chicos, podremos pelear juntos

Shiro- ya oyeron chicos, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

Todos- ¡SIII!

Continuará. . .


	14. desaparece nuestra esperanza

Takato- (piensa: en el momento en que arrojé a gatomon él logró distraerme lo suficiente para que ella pudiera meterse bajo tierra, ellos siempre estuvieron al pendiente. . . eligiendo el mejor momento para atacar todos juntos. . . no me gusta admitirlo pero parece que los alumnos han superado a sus maestros. . . mi niña. . . me superó con sus planes)

-papá-

Takato- ¿eh?

Haruka- papá ¿sigues con nosotros?

Takato- ¿eh? Ah, sí, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Haruka- que tendrás que admitir que ganamos y podremos ir al digimundo

Takato- ahí, dios dame paciencia. . . bien, cumplieron su parte del trato, no solo nos golpearon sino que nos vencieron, podrán venir al digimundo. Asahi, coronamon; shiro, liollmon; Haruka, gatomon. . . den su mejor esfuerzo para proteger su segundo hogar (sonriéndoles)

Guilmon- felicidades chicos, podremos pelear juntos

Shiro- ya oyeron chicos, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

Todos- ¡SIII!

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. . .

Shiro está caminando por la ciudad con Yuuko, luego de cruzarse con ella unas calles atrás

Yuuko- emm, shiro, creo que lo preguntaré ahora. . . ¿Qué es exactamente ese asunto de los. . .?

Shiro- bueno. . . es un mundo peligroso el de las batallas digimon. . .

Yuuko- me preocupé cuando peleaste contra ese monstruo gigante, ¿quieres por favor compartirlo conmigo?

Shiro- bien. . . escucha. . . dentro de poco me iré lejos, iré al digimundo

Yuuko- ¿el digimundo?

Shiro- el lugar de donde liollmon vino, iremos ahí con mis padres, y el resto nuestros amigos para defenderlo, hay alguien malo. . . tratando de destruirlo

Yuuko- ¿tu padre también tiene un digimon?

Shiro- así es; él, mi madre, los padres de Haruka, el padre de juntaro y el de tsugumu. . . y mi tía también

Yuuko- pero. . . si los adultos pueden pelear. . . ¿no crees que sería mejor dejar que ellos se encarguen? No te arriesgues en algo así

Shiro- imposible. . . (Mira su palma) desde que me fusioné con liollmon. . . no sé cómo explicarlo, pude sentir lo que es ser un digimon, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. . . unido a liollmon. Tanto los digimon como el digimundo se volvieron parte de mí, no puedo dejar que una parte de mí desaparezca

Yuuko- pero shiro. . . el señor matsuki tiene más experiencia que tú, seguro tu padre también, ¿no crees que podrías estorbar?. . . además. . . ¿pensar en perderte hace que me duela el corazón?

Shiro- estaré bien, mientras estemos todos juntos nada nos pasará

Yuuko- aun así. . . no quiero que vayas

Shiro- (mirando de reojo a Yuuko, algo sonrojado) entonces. . . ¿Qué te parece un trato?

Yuuko- ¿un. . . trato?

Shiro- (piensa: asahi, si esto no me sale bien juro que voy a matarte. . .)

Sin dar tiempo a nada shiro se para frente a ella y la besa, aferrándose fuertemente a ella, pero aun así con gran suavidad

Shiro- (se separa luego de unos segundos, y observando cómo Yuuko se tocaba los labios) c-cu-cuando vuelva del digimundo. . . haremos esto de nuevo. . .

Yuuko-. . . .

Shiro- yuu. . . (Shiro es silenciado por un beso de Yuuko, que luego lo abraza recostando su cabeza en sus hombros)

Yuuko- creí que nunca lo harías. . . shiro

Renamon- es tan conmovedor en amor entre jóvenes. . .

Shiro- ¡RENAMON! (dando un salto) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Renamon- solo pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludarlos

Shiro- pues podrías haber elegido otro momento (susurra)

Renamon- lo siento, ¿los interrumpí?

Shiro- pues sí. . .

Yuuko- emm disculpa. . .

Renamon- oh lo siento, mi nombre es Renamon, es un placer conocerte

Yuuko- soy Yuuko, igualmente

Renamon- veo que ya no te incomodan los digimon

Yuuko- bueno, ya estuve frente a frente con liamon, tú no eres tan aterradora

Renamon- por cierto shiro, en realidad venía porque Henry me pidió que te llamara

Shiro- ¿Qué quiere?

Renamon- asuntos del digimundo, tú sabes, ahora que ustedes irán

Shiro- muy bien. . .

Shiro y Yuuko caminan junto con Renamon hasta el edificio de Hypnos, donde Henry lo esperaba

Henry- al fin llegas hijo, veo que trajiste a Yuuko

Yuuko- gusto en verlo de nuevo señor Wong

Henry- ya te dije que el señor Wong es mi padre, tú dime papá

Shiro- emm, papá ¿para qué me llamaste?

Henry- pues verás, tú y liollmon digievolucionaron a un digimon súper gigante ¿no es así?

Shiro- sí, merukimon es nuestra forma mega

Henry- hoy entrenarán conmigo para aprender cómo controlar mejor ese cuerpo gigante

Y padre e hijo van al cuarto de entrenamiento, dónde liollmon y terriermon estaban jugando, se conectan y el entrenamiento comienza

Yuuko- ¿Cómo pueden estrenar conectados a esa máquina?

Takeshi- esa máquina es básicamente un simulador de realidad virtual

Yuuko- ya veo. . .

Yamaki- (entrando por la puerta) takeshi, tenemos a un digimon peleando en el centro contra gatomon, growlmon y firamon. Desconecta al dúo dinámico para que vayan a ayudar

Takeshi- de acuerdo pero serás tú quien los aguante después, llevan toda la mañana peleando (teclea la computadora)

Yamaki- beelzemon, beelzebumon, déjense de tonterías y vayan a trabajar

Beelzemon- esto no se acaba

Beelzebumon- cuando quieras, chico malo

Yamaki- ¡ya déjense de tonterías y vayan de una vez!

Los dos digimon salen volando por la ventana

EN EL CENTRO

Growlmon- ¡LLAMA EXTENUANTE!

El enemigo esquiva la llama sin problemas

Haruka- papá, ¿Por qué no usan a Gallantmon?

Takato- porque queremos destruir esa estúpida teoría que tienen de que si son un nivel inferiores no podrán vencer a su enemigo

Asahi- quiero leer su información una vez más. . . . Tsuwamon, digimon ninja de nivel ultra, sin familia ni atributos

Firamon- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Tsuwamon- vengo a llevarme a Takato matsuki

Takato- ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

Tsuwamon- princemamemon ofrece buen dinero por tu cabeza

Haruka- tenía que ser. . .

Gatomon- otro caza recompensas. . .

Tsuwamon- Takato matsuki, ven conmigo y dejaré vivir a estos niños, reúsate. . . y los mataré

Takato- lo lamento pero estos "niños" pueden vencerte en un solo movimiento

Tsuwamon- comprobémoslo. . . ¡DIGI-NIMPOU!

Tsuwamon deja dos pergaminos en el suelo y de estos salen dos digimon, ninjamon, que de inmediato son destruidos por dos rayos del cielo, uno purpura y otro verde

Beelzemon- ¿nos llamaron solo por este tipo?

Beelzebumon- no puedo creerlo, yo iba ganando

Beelzemon- ¡en tus sueños!

Gatomon- llevan solo un día de conocerse y no dejan de competir

Takato- no hacía falta que vinieran. . . pero ya que están aquí. . . terminemos esto ahora

Tsuwamon- cuando la situación es desfavorable un buen caza recompensas sabe que es mejor huir. . . . . . Pero un gran caza recompensas sabe que siempre hay una mejor opción ¡SMOKIN BOOGIE!

Comienza a lanzar hacia todos lados bombas de humo que poco a poco nublaron la visión de los tamers. Un ruido y un grito se escucha y al disiparse todo el humo tsuwamon estaba parado unos metros atrás con gatomon bajo su pie y Haruka en su brazo

Tsuwamon- ese es el problema de hacer equipo, un equipo es tan fuerte como su miembro más débil. . . (Ve que firamon, growlmon, beelzemon y beelzebumon volver a sus etapas infantiles) y cuando encuentras al eslabón débil. . . los demás caerán

Takato- deja ir a mi hija, ahora

Tsuwamon- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un intercambio? Tú a cambio de la seguridad de tu hija

Asahi- eres un malnacido. . . (Saca su digi-vise pero takato lo detiene)

Takato- hecho, déjala ir

Tsuwamon- no tan rápido señor matsuki, primero quiero ese aparato legendario que permite la digievolución.

Takato le arroja su digi-vise

Tsuwamon- ahora camina hasta aquí con las manos donde pueda verlas

Takato- (estando ya frente a tsuwamon y Haruka) ahora déjala ir. . .

Haruka- papá. . . no lo hagas

Takato- Haruka, vive hoy y pelea mañana, yo sé cómo tratar en el digimundo.

Tsuwamon- ahora ven aquí. . .

Tsuwamon toma a Takato, manteniéndolo controlado con su guadaña

Takato- los espero del otro lado, lleguen rápido. Asahi, confío en que sabrás que hacer. . .

Asahi- sí, no se preocupe señor matsuki. . . Takato

Takato- (sonríe orgulloso) perfecto

Tsuwamon- ya es hora de que termine esta penosa demostración de afecto

Y tsuwamon desaparece junto con takato, dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde. Llevándose entre sus manos a la que sería la esperanza del digimundo

Haruka- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HICIERON NADA?! ¡SE LLEVÓ A MI PAPÁ!

Guilmon- takato estará bien, guilmon lo sabe

Haruka- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Baalmon- mira, ese era un caza recompensas y su objetivo era takato, si quiere su recompensa tendrá que mantenerlo vivo. . . tenemos hasta que llegue con princemamemon para recuperarlo con vida, luego de que lleguen. . . no sabemos cuánto pueda durar

Asahi- tenemos que actuar rápido, avisemos a los demás y vayamos de inmediato al digimundo

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES. . .

El ocaso ya está presente en shinyuku y en Hypnos ya todos están listos. Ahí estaban Slashangemon, Angewomon, Exvmon, stigmon, impmon, ángel, baalmon, hugurumon, Hirokazu, marineangemon, Kenta, Renamon, Rika, terriermon, Henry, leomon, Yuri, Haruka, gatomon, Asahi, coronamon, juntaro, tsugumu, patamon y candlemon, y también guilmon

Slashangemon- bien. . . vamos de una vez y salvemos a papá

Exvmon- hermano. . .

Haruka- papá. . .

Rika- takato. . .

Guilmon- takato. . . .

Asahi- te salvaremos. . . y derrotaremos al primer mal. . .

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DIGIMUNDO. . .

Takato- ¿Por qué la túnica? (pregunta extrañado mientras caminan al castillo de princemamemon)

Tsuwamon- ¿tienes la más mínima idea de que tan grande es la recompensa por tu captura?

Takato- no lo sé. . . la última vez que vi mis carteles de "se busca" era de 1.000.000 de bits

Tsuwamon- pues agrégale un par de ceros, tu cabeza vale 100.000.000 de bits

Takato- no sé si sentirme alagado, asustado o simplemente impresionado

Tsuwamon- siéntete como quieras, eso no cambiará el hecho de que irás directo hacia el que quiere verte muerto

Takato- así que. . . dices que todos están buscándome ¿cierto? (sonríe un momento) ¡OIGAN, ¿QUIÉN QUIERE 100.000.000 DE BITS? SOY TAKATO MATSUKI, AL QUE BUSCA PRINCEMAMEMON!

De repente se quita la túnica y todos a su alrededor lo miran

Tsuwamon- diablos. . .

Bluemeramon- takato matsuki. . .

Revolmon- es takato matsuki. . .

Commandramon- son 100 millones por él, si lo capturamos seremos ricos

Tsuwamon- estúpido ¿qué hiciste?

Takato- lo necesario. . .

Y así como así todos los caza recompensas, bandidos, malhechores y ladrones del lugar se lanzaron a por la captura de takato

Tsuwamon- ¡SMOKIN BOOGIE!

Entre la nube de humo todo era un alboroto

Tsuwamon- ¡no te me vas a escapar! (lo toma del brazo y escapa antes de que el humo se disipe, escondiéndose en un callejón) ¿pero qué?

Revolmon- (quitando la mano de tsuwamon) ¡oye! Se ve pero no se toca

Tsuwamon- ¡y dónde está takato!

EN OTRO CALLEJÓN MAS ALEJADO. . .

Takato- ya no tengo la edad para estas aventuras, cuando venza al primer mal juro que me dedicaré a las clases de arte y la panadería. Bien, ahora, si mal no recuerdo. . .

Comienza a pasearse por los callejones de la ciudad, alejándose lo más posible del castillo

Takato- dios santo, cómo saldré de esta. . . ni siquiera tengo mi. . . (Escucha un ruido frente a él) ¿Quién está ahí?

Chuumon- tranquilo gran señor, no soy un enemigo

Takato- lo siento pequeño, creí que eras otro caza recompensas

Chuumon- al contrario señor takato, vengo a ayudarlo

Takato- ¿y cómo podrías ayudarme? (viendo escéptico al pequeño ratón)

Chuumon- cuando usted causó esa conmoción allá atrás me metí y tomé esto (mostrando algo dentro de un saco)

Takato- (sacando el objeto del saco) ¡MI DIGI-VISE! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Chuumon- cuando el alboroto comenzó me metí en el bolsillo de ese sujeto y lo tomé. Desde pequeño eh escuchado sus historias y al verlo en persona hoy supe que las cosas en este mundo al fin mejorarían

Takato- haré lo que pueda, gracias por la ayuda

Chuumon- (mientras se retira) no hay porque, confiamos en usted señor, las cosas mejoraran

Takato- dalo por hecho (mostrando su pulgar en alto)

El chuumon satisfecho se retira y takato queda una vez más solo en aquel lugar

Takato- ya es un problema menos, pero aún tengo que ver cómo salir sin ser descubierto

?- tal vez yo pueda ayudarte

Takato- te lo agrade. . .

Levanta la mirada y ve que se trataba de un digimon de aspecto malvado

?- no te molestes en huir, no me gustaría tener que matarte

Takato- entonces solo te analizaré. . . . . así que eres un reapermon, no me serviría de nada un truco como el de antes

Reapermon- esta charla se acabó

EN EL CUARTEL DE LA RESISTENCIA, ALDEA GREY-GARURU. . .

Slashangemon- bien, lo más seguro es que lleven a papá aquí (señalando el cuarto del trono del castillo en un plano del mismo)

Exvmon- si no me equivoco primero lo tendrá un tiempo con un discurso ensayado de cómo está perdido, luego lo llevarán a las mazmorras

Haruka- entonces tenemos que ir ahora

Stigmon- no es tan simple, intentaremos entrar a la boca del lobo, guardias en las entradas y en cada esquina, delincuentes por doquier. . . ahora que formamos parte de la resistencia también hay precio por nuestras cabezas

Henry- lo que significa que todo el equipo tiene que estar formado por miembros que no se sepa que pertenecen a la resistencia

Asahi- entonces nosotros podemos ir, nadie nos conoce

Henry- a nosotros tampoco nos conocen, y sería preferible que vayan los que tienen mas experiencia

Shiro- pero si los descubren necesitarán toda la ayuda posible para salir

Yuri- shiro, no es momento de discutir, obedece a tu padre

Shiro- pero. . .

Yuri- ¡SHIRO!

Enfadado, shiro se va corriendo del cuarto siendo perseguido por liollmon

Yuri- tal vez fui muy dura. . .

Asahi- iré a hablar con él

Haruka- yo también iré

Juntaro- yo también

Tsugumu- y yo

Asahi abre la puerta y todos salen antes que él, cuando está por salir. . .

Henry- muchacho. . . te lo agradezco

Asahi- no tiene que agradecer, yo nunca abandonaré a mis amigos. . .

En ese momento todos en la habitación ven en su mente una imagen del takato joven, el de 18 años, diciendo –yo nunca abandonaré a mis amigos-. Mientras asahi cerraba la puerta

Beelzemon- (susurra con una sonrisa en su boca) lo sabía

Slashangemon- bien, sigamos con el plan, la mejor opción que tenemos es. . .

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA ALDEA. . .

Shiro está sentado junto a su compañero, refunfuñando consigo mismo

Shiro- creo que ya demostré que no soy un niñito, juntos vencimos a shota, y a muchos digimon que amenazaban la ciudad

Liollmon- tal vez solo quiere protegerte, una cosa era pelear en casa pero ahora. . . si una sola cosa llega a salir mal tendríamos que vérnoslas contra todo un ejército

Shiro- lo entiendo pero. . .

Asahi- no creo que lo entiendas del todo

Shiro- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Asahi- ven conmigo. . .

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES. . .

Shiro- dime de nuevo cómo conseguiste dinero para comida

Asahi- Exvmon me dio un poco

Weregarurumon- (limpiando la barra del pequeño local) ¿conocen a Exvmon? Él es uno de los jefes de la resistencia. . .

Asahi- sí, es que. . .

Haruka- (abriendo la puerta) así que aquí estaban, shiro te estuvimos buscando por todas partes

Weregarurumon- todos ustedes tienen un digimon amigo. . . ¿no serán acaso tamers?

Shiro- si lo somos (mostrando su digi-vise)

Weregarurumon- jajaja todavía recuerdo al primer tamer que pasó por aquí, tenía muchas dudas en su mente, sobre un error que cometió con la señorita Angewomon, pero por suerte pude ayudarlo y todo resultó bien al final. No volví a verlo sino hasta muchos años después, vino junto con muchos otros tamers de su misma edad

Haruka- presiento que ya sé la respuesta pero quién era ese tamer

Weregarurumon- el gran takato matsuki por supuesto

Haruka- tenía que ser papá

Weregarurumon- ¿tú eres la pequeña haruka? Jaja, yo te tuve en mis brazos cunado apenas eras un bebé

Haruka- ¿lo dices enserio? ¿y dices que ayudaste a papá?

Weregarurumon- claro que sí, soy bastante bueno para solucionar problemas, y veo en tu cara que tú tienes uno (señalando a shiro) ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Asahi- takato fue capturado por princemamemon, y no podremos ayudar en la misión para rescatarlo

Weregarurumon- ese es todo un problema. . . si takato muere, con él se irá la esperanza del digimundo. Quiero que hagan esto. Cierren sus ojos, bien ahora escuchen "hay un inocente capturado por un tirano, si ese inocente muere se perderá toda oportunidad de salvar el digimundo ¿Qué es lo que deben hacer?"

Los niños y los digimon abren sus ojos y se miran con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, como si todos hubieran pensado exactamente lo mismo

Weregarurumon- ¡ya! lárguense de mi local (les guiña el ojo), y díganle a takato que cuando vuelva le espera un gran banquete aquí mismo

Shiro- gracias, Weregarurumon

Asahi- nos vemos en la noche. . .

Haruka- y espero que sea el mejor banquete de nuestras vidas (guiñando el ojo)

Darcmon- ¿a dónde creen ustedes que van?

Haruka- vamos prima, sabes que tenemos que ir

Darcmon- lo sé, pero no irán a ninguna parte. . . sin mí (les sonríe)

Asahi- ya vámonos de una vez, princemamemon no esperará por siempre

Y luego de encontrar a tsugumu y juntaro salieron todos juntos directo al reino de princemamemon

EN LAS MAZMORRAS DEL CASTILLO. . .

Takato se encuentra atado con cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos, que lo dejaban inmóvil e indefenso ante cualquier ataque

Princemamemon- dime ¿ya lograste recordar algo, tal vez los escondites secretos de la resistencia?

Takato- lo siento, todo lo que me viene a la mente es tu cara de terror de la última vez que te vi

Princemamemon- que pena. . . señor giromon, ayúdelo a recordar, proceda con el castigo

Giromon- como ordene, señor (le da a takato 10 latigazos en la espalda)

Princemamemon- ¿Qué me dices ahora?

Takato- ya recuerdo. . .

Princemamemon- ¿lo ves? No fue tan difícil

Takato- recuerdo que me rogaste llorando que no te lastime (sonriendo luego de escupir algo de saliva)

Princemamemon- agradezco sus servicios señor giromon, por favor retírese y llame al señor datamon, (mira a takato) entenderás que no puedes oponerte a mí. . . por las buenas o por las malas

Datamon- aquí estoy majestad

Princemamemon- te presento a datamon, mi mejor interrogador. Ah sacado información de guerreros 100 veces mas resistentes que tú

Takato- pues que haga su mejor esfuerzo, dudo que vaya a recordar algo

Datamon- su majestad ¿puede dejarnos solos?

Princemamemon- por supuesto

Luego de que princemamemon se retira, datamon saca de un baúl algunos artículos extraños

Datamon- si quieres evitar un dolor inimaginable, te recomiendo que hables ahora

Takato-. . . .

Datamon- como quieras, no digas que no te lo advertí (toma un tarro con sal y le arroja bastante en la espalda)

Takato- ¡AAAAHHHH!

Datamon- ¿no te agrada la sal en las heridas? Debo agradecerle apropiadamente a giromon por preparar las cosas de forma tan esplendida. La diversión. . . . (sonríe sádicamente) Apenas comienza

Takato- (piensa: chicos. . . los necesito) ¡AHHH!

Continuará. . .


	15. La ciudad Sagrada

Princemamemon- te presento a datamon, mi mejor interrogador. Ah sacado información de guerreros 100 veces mas resistentes que tú

Takato- pues que haga su mejor esfuerzo, dudo que vaya a recordar algo

Datamon- su majestad ¿puede dejarnos solos?

Princemamemon- por supuesto

Luego de que princemamemon se retira, datamon saca de un baúl algunos artículos extraños

Datamon- si quieres evitar un dolo inimaginable, te recomiendo que hables ahora

Takato-. . . .

Datamon- como quieras, no digas que no te lo advertí (toma un tarro con sal y le arroja bastante en la espalda)

Takato- ¡AAAAHHHH!

Datamon- ¿no te agrada la sal en las heridas? Debo agradecerle apropiadamente a giromon por preparar las cosas de forma tan esplendida. La diversión. . . . (sonríe sádicamente) Apenas comienza

Takato- (piensa: chicos. . . los necesito) ¡AHHH!

Los castigos continuaron sin cesar por varias horas, cortándolo con una pequeña navaja y echando sal en sus heridas, dándole pequeñas descargar eléctricas y golpeando todo su cuerpo con cadenas. Para este punto takato ya tenía todo su cuerpo sin fuerzas, siendo solo sostenido por las cadenas, con su cabeza mirando al suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarla

Datamon- ¿te rindes?

Takato- (levantando con dificultad su cabeza y mirando desafiante a datamon) puedo seguir todo el día. . . (escupe algo de sangre)

Datamon- la tuya es una especie fascinante, ¿sabes? Eh torturado a digimons del nivel mega que no han aguantado ni siquiera 10 minutos. Pero tú, un simple humano, has soportado mas dolor del que cualquier ser vivo debería soportar, aun sabiendo que no me detendré insistes en permanecer callado. ¿Qué es lo que te hace resistir tanto?

Takato- mis amigos. . . si te digo cualquier información estaría traicionando a mis amigos.

Datamon- ¿amigos? Ese concepto es ridículo. . . no necesitas amigos, solo a ti mismo

Takato- no lo entenderías, pero mis amigos me dan fuerza para soportar cualquier cosa

Datamon- (saca del fuego una barra de acero) ¿tus amigos te dan fuerza? Espero que sea la suficiente para resistir esto

Datamon intenta darle un fuerte golpe a takato, dejando con la barra de acero una estela de calor detrás de ella

Datamon- ¿Qué rayos? (continuaba intentando golpearlo pero parecía haber algo contra lo que golpeaba antes de tocarlo)

?- disculpa

Datamon- ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Sakuyamon- soy Sakuyamon, y ¿podrías dejar de maltratar a mi esposo?

Datamon- ya veo entonces ustedes son miembros de la resistencia, también puedo interrogarlos a ustedes ¡BOMBAS DIGITALES!

Beelzemon- ¡BALAS DE DOBLE IMPACTO! (destruye el domo de la cabeza de datamon)

Henry- tomemos a takato y vámonos de aquí

Rika- (habla mientras Sakuyamon rompe las cadenas de takato) ¿te encuentras bien? Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo

Takato- (cayendo en brazos de Sakuyamon) un par de horas antes tampoco hubiera estado mal (sonriendo burlón)

Terriermon- tenemos que irnos ahora (una alarma suena)

Henry- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!

Datamon- (junta a la pared con su mano en una palanca) la alarma contra intrusos, nunca creyeron que hubiera alguien tan desquiciado como para tener que usarla pero siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar

Beelzemon- maldito (dispara su arma y lo destruye)

El grupo se encuentra corriendo por los vacíos pasillos del castillo. Al doblar en una esquina se encuentran con un escuadrón de mamemon

Mamemon- ¡SON LOS INTRUSOS!

Terriermon- ¡MINITORNADO!

Beelzemon- ¡BALAS DE DOBLE IMPACTO!

Sakuyamon- ¡IZUNA!

Todos los mamemon excepto uno son destruidos

Mamemon- ¡SEÑOR LOS INTRUSOS ESTÁN EN EL SECTOR 3! (un segundo después es destruido por beelzemon)

Beelzemon- el maldito alcanzó a decir donde estamos, tenemos que movernos

Takato- sigan derecho por este pasillo y luego doblen a la izquierda, llegaremos a la salida trasera

Doblando a la izquierda Henry choca con un grupo de pequeñas lalamon

Guilmon- ¿Qué hacen aquí pequeñas?

Lalamon- es que. . . nos capturaron junto con nuestros padres pero gracias a ellos pudimos escapar. . .

Takato- no. . . no les crean. . . miren sus frentes (al darse cuenta de que todas tenían en su frente el mismo símbolo que las tropas de princemamemon todo se ponen alertas)

Lalamon- ¡nos descubrieron, ahora!

Lalamon´s- ¡CANCIÓN DURMIENTE!

Las lalamon comienzan a cantar y en poco tiempo ya todos quedaron dormidos. Unos momentos después despiertan todos en las mazmorras una vez mas, todos los digimon en su etapa infantil

Takato- ¿todos están bien?

Henry- estaría mejor si nos hubiera salido bien el rescate

Renamon- incluso los niños están bajo el control del primer mal

Impmon- debí haber actuado rápido y destruirlas de inmediato. . . pero no pude. . . eran inocentes. . .

Terriermon- no te preocupes impmon, ninguno de nosotros iba a atacarlas

Guilmon- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora?

Takato- lo mas seguro es que vuelvan a interrogarnos, aun así no debemos decirles nada

Rika- ¿y qué pasará con los demás?

Henry- cuando no volvamos supondrán que algo salió mal, si envían otro grupo o no, será decisión de ellos

Princemamemon- (entra al cuarto) vaya vaya, es una pena que tus amigos no pudieran salvarme, aunque debo felicitarlos por superar mis expectativas, no esperaba que hubiera alguien lo bastante loco para irrumpir en mi castillo

Impmon- lo mismo dijo la hojalata que acabé

Takato- ¿y qué harás ahora que perdiste a tu mejor interrogador?

Princemamemon- tendré que recurrir a alguien que tiene muchos deseos de interrogarte

Metalmamemon- con mucho gusto

Takato- demonios. . .

Princemamemon- los dejaré solos. Recuerda, no los mates antes de que te den la información

Metalmamemon- lo sé jajaja, pero si me divertiré

Princemamemon cierra la puerta

Metalmamemon- escuche que soportaste dos horas de tortura de mano de datamon, si es así ningún método que use contigo servirá. . . entonces. . . (toma el acero ardiente del horno y uno por uno lo acerca a los demás empezando por guilmon) mmm, este no. . . (y sigue asi, observando las reacciones de takato hasta finalmente llegar a rika. Entonces nota una pequeña y casi indetectable mueca en su rostro) tenemos un ganador

Takato- no te atrevas a tocarla ¡déjala!

Metalmamemon- dime todo lo que quiero saber y ella lo sufrirá

Rika- no le digas nada takato, lo resistiré

Metalmamemon- entonces cambiaré de estrategia, (saca su pistola) si no me lo dices la mataré aquí y ahora

Takato- no. . . no lo haré

Metalmamemon- ¿estás dispuesto a dejar que tu esposa muera con tal de no hablar? Bien. . . que así sea (el cañón de su pistola comienza a brillar) ¡BOMBA ENERGETICA!

Takato- ¡ESPERA!

El disparo había chocado contra la pared a un lado de la cabeza de rika

Takato- hablaré

Metalmamemon- soy todo oídos

-AHORA-

La pequeña rejilla de la esquina explota y de ella salen varios cuerpos

Firamon- ¡GARRAS DE LA VICTORIA!

Liamon- ¡GOLPE CRÍTICO!

Y antes de que la rejilla callera al suelo Metalmamemon ya estaba siendo aplastado bajo las patas de firamon y liamon

Darcmon- chicos, conozco a este tipo, es mejor exterminarlo ya

Firamon- de acuerdo (haciendo mas presión aplastan a Metalmamemon)

Haruka- (saliendo del agujero) mamá, papá, ¿están bien?

Asahi- (saliendo detrás de haruka) la idea era solo salvar al señor takato pero esto también funciona

Shiro- papá, ¿no me digas que dejaste que los capturaran? (riéndose de él)

Rika- ya déjense de bromas y sáquennos de aquí

Juntaro- bueno pero no refunfuñen tanto

Tsugumu- al final fue bueno que viniéramos

Entre todos rompen las cadenas de los capturados

Asahi- déjame ayudarte (ayudando a takato a mantenerse de pie) para tu edad todavía aguantas bien los golpes

Takato- te lo agradezco, sabía que sabrías que hacer

Henry- ¿Cómo fue que llegaron sin que los vieran?

Darcmon- vinimos por las alcantarillas del castillo

Tsugumu- Wizardmon uso un hechizo de invisibilidad para que no nos vieran

Terriermon- eso no me pasó por la mente

Takato- vámonos de una vez, este lugar no me gusta

Después de eso todos entran a la alcantarilla y vuelven a la aldea grey-garuru.

Slashangemon- estoy muy decepcionado de ti Darcmon, me desobedeciste y fuiste al castillo de princemamemon. . . pero también ayudaste a salvar a tus abuelos y eso es mas importante

Darcmon- papá. . . (abrazándolo)

Angewomon- y ustedes también niños, fue muy peligroso lo que hicieron

Haruka- pero pudimos salvarlos

Yuri- pero les dijimos que se quedaran aquí

Ángel- hablen por ustedes, yo sabía perfectamente lo que planeaban los niños

Rika- ¡Y POR QUÉ NO LOS DETUVISTE!

Ángel- yo sé muy bien lo que asahi es capaz de hacer, por eso confío en su juicio ¿tal vez ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo?

Henry- shiro, ven aquí. . . (se para frente a él, de inmediato se agacha y lo abraza) gracias por salvarme hijo, estoy orgulloso

Shiro- gracias papá (le devuelve el abrazo)

Slashangemon- emm takato, tal vez estés cansado pero me gustaría que te mostraras ahora frente a las tropas y los refugiados. . . ya sabes, para subir su esperanza

MATRIX EVOLUTION. . .

Gallantmon- si es posible me gustaría que fuera rápido, quiero descansar. . .

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES, EN EL BALCÓN DEL CASTILLO DE WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON. . .

Slashangemon está dando un discurso a los refugiados de la guerra

Slashangemon- ¡. . .AL FIN HEMOS CONSEGUIDO TRAER AL LEGENDARIO CABALLERO CARMESÍ. . . GALLANTMON! (Gallantmon sale a la vista de todos)

-es gallantmon- -no puedo creerlo- -es el caballero carmesí- -él nos defenderá- -al fin estaremos a salvo- -él vencerá a los malos- -podremos volver a casa-

Gallantmon- digimons de todas partes del digimundo, cuando escuché el estado en que nuestro mundo se encontraba mi corazón se llenó de tristeza. . . en el momento en que oí que una guerra se llevaba a cabo fue que decidí volver a pelear por la libertad ¡y la justicia! Les prometo terminar con los males que afligen nuestra tierra amada, les prometo detener a los tiranos y devolver la paz a este mundo. ¡hoy, empieza nuestra campaña, hoy es cuando pelearemos y gritaremos! ¡NO VAN A CONTROLARNOS! ¡DE LAS CENIZAS DE LO QUE DESTRUYERON NOS LEVANTAREMOS Y RECUPERAREMOS NUESTRA LIBERTAD!

Y entre victoreos tanto de soldados como aldeanos la fe en un mejor futuro poco a poco se restauraba, con la llegada del ser carmesí, el primer mal al fin sería vencido

ESA NOCHE. . .

Slashangemon- estas son las habitaciones de los adultos, disculpen que estén tan maltratadas pero desde que esto comenzó las cosas son difíciles

Takato- no hay problema, nos vemos mañana muchachos, que duerman bien

EN LA HABITACION DE LOS ADULTOS. . .

Henry- solo para estar seguro. . . ¿tú sabías que iban a ir a buscarnos?

Takato- ¿enserio pensaste que los niños iban a hacernos caso?

Ángel- bueno. . . por lo menos veo que confiaste en tu hija

Hirokazu- ángel, dime, ¿asahi es tu hijo o. . . cuál es su relación exactamente?

Ángel- pues. . . (acostándose en su futón) podría decirse que es mi hijo, aunque en realidad no de sangre, lo encontré cuando tenía unos 10 años, vi algo en él, me dio la impresión de que él haría algo grande. . . como si fuera mi deber prepararlo para cuando ese momento llegue

Kenta- solo por curiosidad. . . ¿él lleva tu apellido?

Ángel- no, en realidad legalmente sigue teniendo el apellido de su padre, aunque no le gusta. . . le guarda mucho rencor desde que lo abandonó. . .

Yuri- ¿Cuál es el apellido de su padre?

Ángel- eso pregúntenselo a él, un hombre debe decidir quién puede saber o no sobre su pasado

Takato- (a punto de quedarse dormido) no sé nada sobre su pasado. . . (bosteza). . . pero estoy seguro que le aguarda un gran futuro. . .

EN EL CUARTO DE LOS NIÑOS. . .

Juntaro- chicos, ¡brindo por nuestra primera misión exitosa!

Todos- ¡SALUD!

Haruka- y yo brindo por mi prima Darcmon, sin su ayuda no hubiéramos podido hacerlo

Todos- ¡SALUD!

Darcmon- no hace falta (algo sonrojada)

Asahi- lo próximo será el ataque al castillo y terminar con esto

Juntaro- claro que sí, no será problema para nosotros

Tsugumu- ¡que envíen a quien sea, lo venceremos!

El festejo continúa por unas horas mas hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos, todos excepto Haruka, que decidió salir a dar un paseo, hasta llegar al único espacio verde en toda la aldea. Un pequeño arrollo apartado de todo. Estando ahí, se sintió en paz, pero había algo que seguía preocupándola

Haruka- ¿Por qué aun no alcanzamos la siguiente etapa. . .? tenemos que ser mas fuertes para proteger al digimundo. . . a papá, a mamá. . . y a. . . (viene a su mente una imagen de asahi)

?- Haruka

Haruka- ¿papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Takato- te escuché salir y te seguí (se sienta junto a ella, a la orilla del arrollo) ¿te preocupa no poder llegar a la última etapa?

Haruka- ¿Por qué no podemos? Gatomon y yo nos tenemos confianza absoluta, entrenamos muy duro y lo deseamos con todo el corazón. . . ¿Por qué. . .?

Takato- (mirándola de reojo) sabes, este es de mis lugares favoritos en el digimundo, en este lugar, solo una vez al año florecen las flores mas hermosas que puedas imaginar, y por suerte llegamos justo para esa época

Haruka- (mirando a su alrededor) es cierto, no lo había notado. . . realmente son hermosas (unas flores azules similares a las rozas del mundo humano, con el color azul mas profundo que se pudiera ver)

Takato- oye mira, (señalando una rama un brote aun sin florecer)

Haruka- ¿Qué tiene? Es solo una rama vacía

Takato- claro que no, ven, (ambos se acercan a la rama) mira bien este brote. . . todos los demás ya han florecido pero este aun no, cada año a este brote le toma mas tiempo que a los demás en florecer, pero cuando lo hace. . . (acaricia la mejilla de haruka) se vuelve el mas hermoso de todos

Haruka deja salir una gran sonrisa y abraza a takato

Takato- sabes, mañana tengo que ir a una misión al cuartel principal de la resistencia, tengo que ir a buscar información importante allá. ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Haruka- ¿lo dices enserio? (muy emocionada)

Takato- claro que sí, nosotros dos iremos hija (sonriéndole)

Y padre e hija al fin compartieron un momento que era solo para ellos dos

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN LA SALA DE PLANEACION. . .

Slashangemon- bien, primero que nada quiero mostrarles el estado actual del digimundo (un mapa aparece) las zonas azules son nuestras, las verdes las defendemos y las rojas son del enemigo

Hirokazu- hay mucho rojo. . .

Angewomon- ese es el problema. . .

Takato- estas son nuestras misiones. Kenta, Hirokazu; vayan con juntaro y tsugumu a la montaña de la luna, hay un grupo de refugiados ahí que tienen que viajar aquí, tengan cuidado porque hay algunos soldados mamemon por ahí

Hirokazu- no hay problema ¿listo andromon?

Hiandromon- siempre. . .

Takato- bien, rika, henry, ustedes y shiro irán al mercado de akiba a buscar provisiones, tenemos un contacto ahí que puede vendernos todo lo necesario para unos meses

Terriermon- déjanoslo a nosotros

Takato- ángel, beelzemon, beelzebumon y leomon se quedarán a hacer guardia para evitar que cualquier guardia de princemamemon se acerque, si descubre dónde se encuentra este lugar lo destruyen o capturan según sea el caso

Beelzemon- parece el tipo de misión que le encargarías a un pequeño para distraerlo

Renamon- es importante, ustedes se encargarán de mantener este lugar seguro

Takato- por último. . . Haruka, asahi vendrán conmigo, iremos a ver a un digimon a la ciudad sagrada

Asahi- ¿la ciudad sagrada?

Takato- es nuestra última línea de defensa, si nosotros aquí cayéramos esa ciudad sería el último lugar seguro en el digimundo. Bueno, tienen 10 minutos para prepararse, los veo en la puerta del lado este

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES. . .

Rika- nos vemos en unos días hija, adiós takato (se besan)

Takato- nos vemos. . .

DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS DE VIAJE. . .

Haruka- papá cuánto falta. . .

Firamon- llevamos volando por un tiempo ¿Cómo puede haber una ciudad en medio del mar?

Gallantmon X- novatos. . . (se mete debajo del agua)

En poco tiempo un bulto comienza a salir del agua

Gallantmon X- ya bajen, esta es la ciudad sagrada

Una vez estando la ciudad por sobre el nivel del mar firamon desciendo a las calles y Haruka y asahi bajan de su lomo

Haruka- ¿Dónde encontraremos a ese tal eldoradimon?

Takato- estás parada sobre él

Asahi/haruka/firamon/gatomon- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Gallantmon X- eldoradimon es la ciudad sagrada, por eso es nuestra ultima línea de defensa (takato y gallantmon se separan)

Takato- bienvenido a la ciudad sagrada de los digimon, Eldoradimon

Continuará. . .


End file.
